PigPink
by Puri-Senpai
Summary: "Sakura, olha!" grita Ino, apontando para o mural rodeado por dezenas de alunos. Demorou para alcançá-lo, conseguindo única e exclusivamente porque seu nome fora citado. Em pleno jornal universitário, na seção de esportes, onde deveria estar as novidades sobre os clubes e campeonatos, a página de um blog fora impressa. "O que tem aí?", pergunta o Uchiha. "Nós", é a resposta.
1. Prólogo

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

Sinopse Completa:

_"Sakura, olha!" grita Ino, apontando para o mural rodeado por dezenas de alunos. Demorou quase um minuto inteiro para alcançá-lo, conseguindo única e exclusivamente porque seu nome fora citado._  
_Em pleno mural universitário, na seção de esportes, onde deveria estar as novidades sobre os clubes e campeonatos, a página de um blog fora impressa._  
_E nela, coisas que não se sabia ser do conhecimento de estranhos. Muito menos do resto da universidade._  
_Em meio aos estudantes, o caminho se abre para outros três verem as notícias._  
_"O que é isso? O que tem aí?", pergunta o Uchiha. Hinata e Naruto logo atrás, desviando de pessoas e olhares._  
_"Nós" responde a Haruno._

* * *

Konoha, 27 de dezembro.

Em uma casa, com não mais que a claridade do computador a iluminar o aposento, uma misteriosa pessoa bombardeia o teclado com tudo o que ainda estava fresco em sua memória. Era tão... Emocionante! Com certeza seria a matéria de sua vida!

Aquilo era, provavelmente, errado. Poucas pessoas têm esses momentos tão desconhecidos, tão reservados, expostos daquela forma, como evidências entregues ao júri. Mas precisava ser feito, do contrário, jamais provaria dos efeitos da verdade nua, crua e imparcial.

E era divertido. Seria...

...Estava sendo...?

Hmm...

"_Será_ divertido narrar o que quer que aconteça depois da publicagem."

Isso.

Cerca de duas horas depois, quando já era quase dia 28, a tecla _Enter_ é pressionada, enviando para a internet o que ela esperava ser o início das emoções do ano seguinte.

. /reporterninja

HomeHistóricoDezembro

27/12  
**MOTIVOS**  
postado por A. Anônimo

Oi! Sou eu!

Quem sou "eu"? Ha-ha... Ha-haha... Ahahaha...hahahahahahahaha...!

Continuando: Hoje começam as aulas, estou tão empolgada (mentira, isso é um saco)!

O motivo para eu estar postando tamanha banalidade em meu espaço sagrado será revelado no decorrer das linhas [por isso o titulo é "Motivo"] e incluirão, a partir deste mesmo post, relatos da vida de Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sasori, e muitos outros menos importantes agora, mas fundamentais para o desenvolver dos fatos.

Fatos. Adoro essa palavra. Isso é um fato. Assim como amo jornalismo. E amando jornalismo e amando fatos, já dá pra deduzir que DETESTO o noticiário e todo seu partidarismo camuflado e... vocês já entenderam, não? Ótimo.

A ideia de fazer minha própria noticia, imparcial, verídica, embasada e modestamente bem contada surgiu em meados de abril deste ano. Este tardio post, no entanto, prova que nem tão cedo me surgiu nada interessante pra relatar. De fato [Oh, God, adoro essa palavra!] a história dançou pra mim na noite do natal.

Literalmente.

Sim, eu sei o que significa "literalmente".

O importante é que essa historia, não, na verdade, essas várias historias, ou ainda melhor, todos os fatos sobre esses jovens, os que farão e os que já fazem parte da Universidade Konoha (UniKo, pros _Narutos_ acompanhando), são verídicos, testemunhados e imparciais. Oooh... Vocês acharam que era uma escola? Hahahaha... VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU TENHO CARA DE CRIANCINHA, MANO? TÁ ME TIRANDO?

...OK, voltando... Voltando ao normal.

Mas pra quê essa exposição? Por que alguém reuniria essa gente em um mesmo texto o que eu quero provar?

É...

Para descobrir, só acomoanhando as próximas notícias. Digamos que eu tenha um palpite. Digamos... que, naquela curiosa tarde de natal, algo, me fez crer que precisaria de todas as informações possíveis para entender quem é quem no futuro desfecho.

Motivo esclarecido? Curiosidade Satisfeita?

Últimos avisos:  
Em primeiro lugar, este não é meu blog/diário e também não é um daqueles sites idiotas de fofocas infantis cheios de mentiras deslavadas criadas apenas para humilhar as pessoas, nem uma investigação criminal (pelo menos não começou como uma, se continuará assim, só Deus sabe). Este é apenas um, e somente um, dos meus espaços para fatos. Sim, há mais espaços atarvés dos quais essa peripécia será revelada. _Sim, pessoas serão humilhadas _ao longo do desenrolar destes fatos, a diferença é que não será de mentira! Huhu...

Segunda coisa, eu não vou revelar o meu nome.

Em terceiro, é SERIO, eu não vou revelar o meu nome!

Sinceramente,  
Âncora Anônimo

P.S.: Perceberam que há tags em todos os nomes citados? É... eles lerão meus posts...

P.S.2: Perceberam que estamos em dezembro, só dois dias depois do natal? Que aulas são essas que começaram _agora_?!  
É... pra descobrir isso só lendo...os fatos.


	2. Ahhhh, quem é essa gente?

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

Músicas do Cap:

- Crazy Love - Kaaia Vs. Manilla Maniacs  
- Can't Stop Me - Afrojack feat. Shermanology  
- Everybody - Backstreet Boys  
- Where Have You Been - Rihanna  
- LMFAO - I'm Sexy and I Know it  
- Girl Gone Wild - Madonna  
- SPY - Super Junior  
- We are the Mob - Step Up 4 (Revolution)

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Ahhhhh quem é essa gente?!

Os passos guinchados de seus tênis novos a estavam deixando nervosa. Parou para olhar em volta no barulhento, cheio e acinzentado saguão do aeroporto pela milésima vez, à procura da tonta da sua irmã. Infelizmente, tudo o que via eram estranhos, mais estranhos e muito estranhos e as incômodas paredes brancas, combinando com o encerado chão cinza claro. Oras, era dezembro! Pleno _Vinte e cinco de dezembro_: Natal! Onde estavam as guirlandas e papais noéis... noéus... sei lá! Qualquer coisa colorida servia... Querendo ou não o único alívio para seus olhos sedentos por cor eram os anúncios e propagandas e mesmo assim eram meio sem graça, com não mais que um ocasional vermelho pra destacar as palavras na frente daquela gente sorrindo. Os melhores eram os de comida, mas, pro seu azar, foram reduzidos às paredes de seus respectivos quiosques. Algo a ver com a poluição visual. Eles não percebiam que sujeira é cinza? Por que banir logo as outras cores, o que elas fizeram de errado?!

Nossa, pensou consigo mesma, sua mente ia_ tão_ longe quando ficava nervosa.

Bufou, coçando o nariz com a manga do moletom marrom. Onde é que ela foi?! A loira insistira em "ir até ali" tomar um café antes de seguirem até o ponto de encontro e _nunca mais _voltou. Sentiu falta do som dos passos guinchados. Gostava de ouvir os tênis novos cantando. Ela os comprara especialmente para aquele dia, afinal. Decidiu voltar a andar pra não passar mal de nervosismo. Não que houvesse tanta necessidade de alarde... era só um aeroporto... cheio pessoas que ela não conhecia... grande demais para avistar aquela cabeleira loira disfarçada de gente em qualquer parte.

E ela estava agora... sozinha.

À sua esquerda, nos longos bancos de madeira, sentados, aguardando sabe-se lá o quê um coco dividia espaço com um zumbi. Bom, quase isso. O sujeito pálido com sorriso de formol, provavelmente um mochileiro, havia acabado de pousar a comprida mala de camping no chão, deixando pra cima da altura do banco apenas o suficiente para lhe servir de travesseiro, enquanto se esticava sobre todo o banco, apoiando uma toalha no rosto. Ele dormiu tranquilamente, deixando não mais que o espaço de uma nádega, uma magra nádega, para o pobre sujeito de camisa floral verde e cabeça de coco (era o cabelo, tinha quase certeza, mas ainda podia ser um chapéu) sentar. Aquilo parece não tê-lo incomodado, porque o sujeito decidiu que testaria quanto tempo conseguiria ficar na posição de sentado sem ter algo real para apoiar-se. Claro que ela só soube que era isso que ele estava fazendo porque o rapaz o anunciara em alta voz, fazendo alguns outros perdidos se achegarem pra fazer apostas e tirar fotos.

Pessoas fazem coisas estranhas em aeroportos...

Pessoas em aeroportos _são _estranhas. Tinha aquela faxineira novinha (pelo menos da sua idade) que não fizera nada além de mexer no celular apoiada naquele cestão de rodinhas. A vassoura e o esfregão novinhos estavam intactos. De dois em dois minutos alguém anunciava a necessidade de limpeza no corredor Y, poça de água da chuva no saguão Z, mas lá estava ela, inabalada, mudando de posição bem ocasionalmente, só quando precisava ajeitar os óculos sobre o rosto, mandando mensagens com a seriedade de, bom... de alguém sério. Não conhecia muita gente séria. Não gostava de gente assim. Ah! E tinha aquele pedinte! O pedinte era ótimo. Não era um mendigo porque não parecia ser de rua, mas usava roupas desleixadas, tênis velhos, tudo coberto por um lençol desgastado que o rapaz arrastava de lanchonete em lanchonete, sacudindo o cabelo loiro e arrepiado de tempo em tempo, feito criança que overdose de açúcar e ele pedia um lanche pra cada indivíduo que se aproximasse do quiosque. Quando não tinha ninguém, ainda fazia questão de atormentar a menina dos lanches com sua fome interminável. Ela o mandava vazar, mas depois se arrependia e deixava um prato com um salgado no canto, atraindo-o como se atrai um cão perdido.

Cão. Tinha um enorme lá. Não sabia onde estava, se dentro ou fora do aeroporto, se preso ou solto, mas o bicho latia que fazia o teto tremer. Quando chegaram, antes de sua irmã desaparecer, elas viram um cara lindo, de blazer cinza bem ajustado, blusa preta, jeans escuro e all-stars pretos (Ino o achara lindo. Ela achara muito... monocromático) ralhando com um outro sujeito, um rapaz moreno de moletom marrom GAP (olha, era igual ao dela! Quase. As letras do dela eram rosa. As do dele... não.) a respeito do bicho, dizendo qualquer coisa como não poderem entrar por culpa dele. Dele, o dono, ou dele, o cachorro, não importava.

Pegou seu celular pra conferir as horas. Faltava pouco. Seu coração disparou, ainda não estava nem perto do ponto de encontro. E se perdesse a chance? Talvez devesse pegar um carrinho pra pôr as malas e esperar na fila do _check-in_ que nem a maioria, mas aquilo seria meio inútil sem a bagagem da mais nova. Quero dizer, e se a fila anda e chega na vez dela e a atendente pergunta algo que ela não saiba responder e...

"Atenção! Atenção, por favor! A Hokage Airlines anuncia a partida do vôo..." e o resto não a interessava mais. A voz feminina dos autofalantes logo terminou de dar seu recado, fazendo-a soltar todo o ar de uma vez, aliviada. Por um instante pensara que perdera a hora. Resolveu andar mais rápido.

Ajeitou o capuz por sobre a cabeça, tentando mantê-lo próximo às bochechas. Era frio lá dentro, muito mais do que havia imaginado meses antes, quando resolveram aceitar a proposta do K.B.

" !" Corrigiria Ino se estivesse por perto, ainda que a pronúncia fosse exatamente a mesma. "De Killer Bee! Se vamos conhecer o astro, temos que pelo menos saber pronunciar o nome!"

"Ah, vai chafurdar, Porca!"

E porque sua mochila estava tão pesada? O que Ino colocara ali?

Uma menina passou disparada na frente dela, deslizando pelo restante do corredor até marcar o chão durante uns três metros. A faxineira soltou um palavrão tão feio que a criança virou o rosto e arregalou os grandes olhos perolados em_ slowmotion_. Foi engraçado. Assim que os pais chegaram, a zangada moça finalmente guarda o celular, põe a redinha no cabelo ruivo e começa a limpar freneticamente o chão, como se fosse a faxineira mais eficiente do mundo e ninguém pudesse dizer o contrário. Espantados olhos rosados se escondiam atrás dos óculos. Parecia até que estava com medo dos pais da menina.

Outro anuncio pipocou dos autofalantes. Dessa vez o susto a fez dar um pulinho. Outra voz feminina informando algo que não a interessava.

Café.

Precisava de um café. Agora.

Caminhou até a lanchonete mais próxima de si e mais afastada do loiro mendiguento. Pediu café com leite grande. Arrependeu-se segundos depois, quando abriu a carteira e teve que dar o tudo o que estava dentro. Agora estava nervosa em dobro. Nervosa de ansiosa e nervosa de brava. Não gostava de sentir o dinheiro sair. Dinheiro devia entrar e ficar. Que nem tinta de cabelo. Porque a tinta sai?!

O despertador que programara no celular o fez vibrar. Seu tempo acabara. Ela teria que ir, Deus a perdoe, sem a Ino. Talvez fosse sensato escrever um testamento antes.

Mas primeiro... informações.

– Com licença, mas onde fica a Bomboniere?

A moça da lanchonete parou estática, abrindo e fechando a boca sem nada dizer, como se ela tivesse acabado de perguntar "Isso é um assalto, pode passar a grana?"

– Não se preocupe, é tinta... – disse, abaixando o capuz. – Todos acham que é natural, mas é que eu escolho a cor muito bem.

– O que te faz pensar que ela se assustou com seu... - então um monocromático rapaz de blazer cinza, blusa preta e jeans escuro (sim, o mesmo que Ino achara gato), sentado ali ao lado, se virou e arregalou os olhos. – ...cabelo... rosa.

– Muito rosa – acrescentou e sorriu.

– _Muito_ rosa. – concordou estendendo a mão. Não conseguia evitar pensar que aquele cabelo liso e arrepiado atrás ficaria tão melhor de vermelho, ou azul ou... bom, qualquer coisa menos preto. – Primeira vez no aeroporto...?

– Sakura Haruno.

– Prazer. Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. – e os olhos eram mais pretos ainda! E a pele branca! Como pode uma única pessoa viva ver _tão_ sem graça?!

– Sim, primeira vez no... aeroporto. Você é alguém importante? Ou filho de alguém importante?

– Mais ou menos. Por quê?

– Você me deu primeiro o sobrenome. Só gente que se acha importante faz isso por aqui.

– Ok, você já deixou claro que não sou importante. Sem ressentimentos.

Ele riu. Era até simpático. Pra um... monocromático. Mal podia esperar pra ver a cara da Ino quando ela ouvisse que...que... Que som era aquele...?

_"No matter if you're wrong  
No matter if you're right  
No matter if you're down  
I'll be by your side"_

Música.

Os tectectec das plaquetas cessavam. O barulho de digitação e conversa do check-in diminuia. O volume foi aumentando, permitindo uma batida ecoar por todo o saguão. Sakura e Sasuke se levantaram e até as meninas das lanchonetes saíram para ver. E bem ali no meio do liso chão, uma moça bonita, de pele clara, longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, a franja cobrindo uma testa tão grande quanto a de Sakura e olhos azuis (os olhos salvavam ela) dançava em pleno aeroporto.

_"Crazy love, crazy you  
Hold me like you never do  
Take me easy, take me slow  
Don't you ever let me go"_

Era alta, com uns vinte anos, e a cada passo de dança, brincava com suas roupas. Retirou a mochila, jogando-a para debaixo dos bancos de madeira. Depois a echarpe, girando o comprido tecido ao redor do corpo feito uma ginasta. Então a jogou pra longe que nem a mochila, dando passos de um lado pro outro, ambas as mãos na cabeça e rebolando, os cabelos voando ao movimento.

_"Crazy love, crazy you  
Hold me like you never do  
Take me easy, take me slow  
Don't you ever let me go"_

Dois seguranças apareceram, pedindo aos passageiros que abrissem caminho. A garota jogava os braços para cima, mexendo os quadris com a batida, girando e mexendo os longos cabelos de um lado pro outro a cada _"Low, low, low, low_" cantado. Os dois fizeram menção de tocá-la no ombro quando...

Dum... dum... dum... dum... a música pára, muda... Ta. Ta. Ta. Ta. Ta. Ta...

_"If this was the last dance of the night_

_Will you join me 'til the morning light?_

_Dance the night away cause it feels right_

_You can't stop me, no-o-o"_

_"If this was the last dance of the night_

_Will you join me til the morning light?_

_Dance the night away cause it feels right_

_You can't stop me, no-o-o"_

E os braços dos três: doida dançante e seguranças começam a se mexer como ondas ao som, começando do meio da menina e viajando por seus braços, até passar ás mãos dos seguranças, o resto deles. Então, Dum!

Os três erguem os braços e marcham pelo saguão, jogando o punho pra direita, pra esquerda, ajoelhando e tocando no chão, então levantando, agitando braços e pernas, cada movimento tão sincronizado que poucos ali acreditariam que não haviam treinado juntos.

Só havia uma explicação para aquilo.

_Flashmob_.

Ou melhor... _FlashmoBee_!

Sakura pegou seu celular e começou a filmar. Sasuke fez o mesmo. A maioria que não correra pra pegar o próximo vôo já batia palmas e gritava/cantava enquanto umas vinte pessoas, muitas no meio, outras espalhadas pelo saguão e entre os cidadãos comuns, dançavam frenética e sincronizadamente.

Os comuns começavam a abrir caminho e a puxar seus pertences para mais perto de si. Qualquer um podia ser parte daquilo. Havia uma movimentação vinda das filas do check-in e das lanchonetes. As luzes de lá piscavam com as palmas, como na balada e em quem eles tocavam, fosse velho, novo, bem vestido ou discreto, começava a dançar a coreografia como se aquilo fosse mais um dia de férias: Acordar, tomar o café, dançar no aeroporto e seguir viagem.

A menininha que sujara o chão surgiu correndo e pegou a redinha de cabelo da faxineira que a perseguiu por metade do saguão enquanto a criança fuigia. O cara com cabeça de coco começou a ficar sem atenção para seu recorde de quase dez minutos na posição de sentado sem ter banco pra se apoiar. Então ele descruzou os braços e começou a balançar a cabeça. Ele socou os pés do mochileiro zumbi para fora do banco, acordando-o, e se levantou, andando na direção da moça dançante e dos seguranças. A menininha e a faxineira estavam se aproximando rápido. O mochileiro foi até ele irritado, prestes a socá-lo quando, _Bum!_ A música mudava, entrando em slowmotion, assim como todos ali, dançarinos, turista, mochileiro, menina e faxineira, todos balançando todo o corpo para trás, pegando impulso e acelerando com o retorno do ritmo, todos os que estavam dançando jogaram a onda para frente, fazendo os quatro estressados pularem pra trás como se tivessem recebido um impacto e então...

_"Everybody.._

_Rock you body"_

Cada um parou em uma pose diferente, mas todos estalavam os dedos. Andando e desviando dos dançarinos como Sakura desviava de sua mobília em casa, o pedinte loiro seguiu tranquilamente até o meio do saguão, onde a menina se mantinha de braços cruzados, na pose de gangster. Pegando seu lençol e jogando em cima dela, ele estala os dedos e os seguranças que haviam dançado com ela retiram-na de lá. Na segunda frase, a maioria das pessoas do centro se abaixou, deixando não mais que o loiro, o coco, o abacaxi, um gorducho e cara do moletom GAP igual ao dela.

_"Everybody  
Rock your body right…"_

– Oh, céus, essa não... – disse Sasuke

– Essa sim! – Sakura começou a soltar aqueles gritos agudos, imitando as mulheres do andar de cima, que assistiam a tudo de camarote.

_"Backstreet's back alright!"_

E num salto, todos os dançarinos se colocaram de pé, e mais uma dúzia de pessoas que estavam misturadas com os civis entraram para a coreografia, marchando onde estavam com o punho direito no meio da testa. Lá no saguão, três garotas e dois homens começam a se mexer, seguindo os mesmos movimentos dos seguranças. Eles chegam dançando até o meio, de hora em hora mexendo os braços em onda e tocando em alguém aleatório, fazendo-o começar a se mexer até entrar na coreografia.

Já estava na casa das centenas a quantidade de dançarinos ali disfarçados e eles começavam a fazer a coreografia nas escadas, o que indicava que logo, logo, o andar de cima seria o próximo.

– Ai que nervoso! – exclamou uma moça perto de Sasuke. – A gente nunca sabe quem vai começar a dançar, não é querido?!

E o homem ao lado dela ri alto, ajeitando o terno e passando a mão pela juba branca que mantinha presa em um rabo de cavalo.

– Sabe o que mais, querida? Às vezes a gente sabe.

E o sujeito começou a dançar, arrancando gritos histéricos da mulher e de suas amigas, ensurdecendo-os do lado esquerdo. Sakura também as imitou ensurdecendo o lado direito. O tal Uchiha deu um salto com o susto. Ela riu. Onde quer que esteja uma Fangirl gritando histéricamente, lá estará a Haruno imitando-a pelo puro prazer de ser capaz de gritar mais alto e mais agudo. O homem de juba branca estende a mão para a menina do quiosque, a que Sakura assustou, e logo ficou claro o porquê dela não saber responder perguntas sobre o aeroporto... todos os outros também formavam duplas.

– Jirayaaaa! – gritavam as mulheres enquanto todos os dançarinos se dividiam em duplas, prosseguindo com a dança agora um de frente pro outro.

E cada dupla completava os movimentos um do outro à medida que o remix intensificava, revelando a próxima trilha. Quando se pensava que iam ouvir "Backstreet's back, alright!" uma última vez a música muda para "Where Have You Been", da Rihanna e, muito convenientemente, sem querer, mas também bem aliviada, Sakura avistou uma Ino acenando freneticamente pra ela do andar de cima.

_"I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you, baby  
Looking for you, baby  
Searching for you, baby"_

– Ei, me faz um favor! – pediu Sakura entregando o celular para o monocromático. – filma pra mim?'

_"Where have you been?"_

– Claro, por quê?

_"'Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?"_

– Não é óbvio? – riu a Haruno. – Eu faço parte do flash!

_"Somewhere in the crowd"_

__E a Haruno arregaçou as mangas, puxando o capuz para cima dos cabelos róseos com um giro dos ombros e entrando na coreografia com a facilidade de quem completa a frase do professor do jardim. Era talvez a parte mais legal do Flash, com muitos movimentos em bem pouco tempo. Sakura abriu os braços e afastou a perna direita, girou o tronco e as mãos por cima da cabeça encapuzada, dobrou e esticou braços e perna várias vezes ao ritmo e tudo com seu novo amigo filmando bem de perto.

_"Where have you been?  
All my life, all my li-i-i-i-ife..."_

– Ótimo! - e eis que o Uchiha se aproximava. Diferente dos outros, que se afastaram para lhe dar espaço quando ela começou, ele chegava mais perto, e, depois de filmar um pouco com ambas as câmeras, as guardou no bolso do blazer e o entregou para alguém, pedindo para que guardasse. – Eu também.

E ambos giraram o braço por sobre a cabeça, batendo o calcanhar no chão ao som de música, gritos e muitas, muitas pessoas dançando junto. Jogaram ambos os braços para a esquerda duas vezes, depois por cima da cabeça enquanto se abaixavam, também duas vezes, e chegando ao chão, afastaram perna e braço direitos, trouxeram de volta, depois perna e braço esquerdos, Deus, aquela era sua parte favorita, se levantaram, duas palmas jogando o quadril pra direita, duas jogando pra esquerda, rebolar enquanto erguem os braços, poses, e então iam pra frente, empurrando os braços e sacudindo os joelhos. Ela fizera aquilo tantas vezes com Ino que quase enlouquecera. Ela e sua irmã tinham facilidade, sim. Mas o Uchiha tinha mais. A diferença entre ligeiras crianças como elas, que sabem completar as frases, o Uchiha, dançando com a facilidade de um professor que larga uma frase para as criancinhas.

E enquanto as pessoas, riam, tiravam fotos, filmavam e se atrasavam e a batida continuava...

"Hey, yo, homens e mulheres prestes, ou não, a embarcaaar!" gritava a voz masculina nos auto-falantes sem abalar os dançarinos "Hoje, 25 de dezembro, a Kage International Airport orgulhosamente lhes presenteia com FlashmoBee! O Evento surpresa tradição desta querida cidade, perita em atrapalhar seu dia a dia com tanto estilo que você gosta! Yooooo!

E todos começaram a aplaudir, mas ainda não havia acabado.

"Vamos ver se nossos dançarinos fizeram bom proveito de seu tempo pra treinar suas equipes! Com vocês..." e todos reconhecem o som de "I'm Sexy and I Know it". "Os líderes!"

E enquanto a maioria se abaixava por todo o saguão, sacudindo as mãos acima da cabeça numa reverência, não permanecendo mais que dez pessoas de pé, posando para fotos como os próprios Redfoo e SkyBlu no videoclipe. Sakura reconheceu a menina que dançou primeiro, Fuun dos Hime, O velho executivo, Jiraya, dos V.E. (Velhos Executivos, sim é ridículo, mas muito autêntico) e mais à frente, próximo à tal Bomboniere, dançando com bochechas tão ou mais rosas que seu próprio cabelo, a garota dos (Konoha Yotes. Não, ninguém sabe o que são "yotes"). Porque ela sempre pulava tanto?

Eram também os mesmos passos do clipe, mas quando começaram a cantar "Girl, look at that body", caixas de papelão foram passadas de mão em mão até chegar a cada um deles, que as colocaram nas cabeças. Havia um rosto diferente pintado em cada caixa. A líder dos com "XD", Jiraya com um infame "3" e Fuun com um típico "¬¬" de quem não gosta de esconder o rosto.

Não reconheceu os outros e não encontrou alguns que queria ver. Podiam estar momentâneamente fora de sua vista lá no primeiro andar. Não dava pra ver se Ino estava de pé dançando. Seria muita ousadia dela se considerar a líder, mas se uma das duas tivesse que representa-las naquela hora, Sakura realmente preferia que fosse sua irmã.

E se tivesse que haver qualquer carinha na caixa de papelão dela... seria um focinho de porco.

A mixagem passou rapidamente para a batida de "Girl Gone Wild" de Madonna. E todos os caras restantes de abaixaram e todas as garotas ficaram de pé.

"E com muito orgulho... EEEEElas!"

_"Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey_

_Like a girl gone wild_

_A good girl gone wild_

_I'm like_

_Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey_

_Like a girl gone wild_

_A good girl gone wild"_

Aquela era, para Sakura, a parte mais chatinha de se fazer. Eram os passos mais simples de se decorar. A seu ver era só rebolar e andar como se fosse uma supermodelo. Chato. Preferia mil vezes fazer a parte dos rapazes. Que por um acaso era agora, enquanto a música mudava para "SPY" de Super Júnior. As mulheres todas se abaixaram, deixando os caras fazerem a partes deles.

"E com menos entusiasmo da minha parte, mas igualmente importantes... Eles!"

_"Nae-ga sarang-han S. P. Y. Keunyeoreul chocha day and night  
Jabhil -deut jabhiji anha keurimjacheoreom butjiman  
Nae-ga sarang-han S. P. Y. Keunyeoreul chocha day and night  
Sumi teok kkeut-kkaji cha wah keunyeoreul kyeonun geu sunkan"_

Era também simples, mas muito mais daora. Percebeu que o gordinho que dançou Backstreet Boys com o mendigo loiro era perfeito, exatamente como Shin Dong do SuJu. Mandou muito bem a coreografia toda.

No final...

"Nós da FlashmoBee, agradecemos todos no aeroporto pelo seu tempo e avisamos às pessoas de que _não devem_ fazer isso sem o prévio consentimento da segurança, do contrário..."

E os "seguranças" surgiram, rebolando ao som de "We are the Mob" do Step Up 4, girando algemas entre os dedos. Não fizeram mais que dois movimentos quando chegaram os verdadeiros seguranças e os removeram, arrastando-os até a saída. Todos os cidadãos comuns que permaneceram até o fim aplaudiram. Todos os dançarinos agradeceram.

Fora a primeira vez dela num Flashmob.

_E_ num aeroporto.

FATO 1: Hinata pula muito.

Sudesta de Konoha, um mês antes do Natal

Estava tudo preparado para aquele fim de ano, até mesmo os três primeiros meses do ano seguinte estavam anotados junto com todas as expectativas que ela possuía para o grupo. "Ganhar a competição" estava no topo _checklist_, ainda sem o pequeno "check". Logo abaixo lia-se "Pelo menos estar apto a participar", seguido por "Tentar com muito, muito esforço" e "Melhor sorte na próxima" depois desse. Ela sabia que seria difícil alcançar o nível dos grandes, mas quem sabe... Passara o maior nervoso com a inscrição para o FlashmoBee daquele ano, pois as exigências não paravam de crescer. Tinha que atualizar o cadastro dos membros do grupo, enviar o vídeo classificatório, responder os questionários, implorar para seu namorado responder os dele, amarrar o Naruto para que não respondesse os dos outros e, enfim, enviar tudo e esperar por uma resposta. Se continuasse como no ano anterior, os classificados receberiam um pacote com tudo o que precisariam aprender até o evento, sendo o local a última coisa a ser revelada, também por correspondência.

A Hyuuga tinha certeza de que mereciam pelo menos a classificação.

Mas... eram tantos grupos... Era quase o triplo de inscrições que o ano anterior e isso só quando ela foi se inscrever. Só Deus sabe quantos ainda entraram nos dias seguintes.

Não! Eles passariam! Uma coisa era certa, não faltavam exemplos de esforço e superação naquele grupo, a começar por ela própria! A tímida e acovardada bailarina que decide enfrentar o molejo e a atitude do Hip Hop! E tinha todos os outros "Yotes", cada um com uma história mais louca possível. A origem do apelido era louco, tudo começou quando...

Falando em nome... Os outros grupos, os principais rivais, também enfrentaram superações. Há dois anos surgiram aquelas... aquelas... bom, ela não lembrava o nome agora, mas eram boas e viraram populares muito rápido. A dupla de estreantes, QUAL ERA O NOME?!

Um grito ecoou pela mansão e antes que a Hyuuga saísse de seu masoquismo mental no sofá da sala, resmungando consigo própria, Hiashi-sama, o esplendoroso, mundialmente famoso e reconhecido bailarino (papai), escancara a porta com uma mão, uma grande caixa de papelão debaixo do outro braço, enquanto grita:

– CHEGOU!

Uma hora depois estavam todos sentados ao redor do esperado pacote, ela, à sua esquerda, seu pai, sua irmã-enxerida-que-chantageou-emocionalmente-o-pai-pra-participar-do-evento, e os Yotes: Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Kiba, o "maskoyote" Akamaru (piada ruim é sempre coisa do Kiba. O problema é que pega e fica) e, fechando o circulo sentando a sua direita, Uchiha Sasuke, seu namorado.

Abriram a caixa. Como no ano anterior, havia as listas de músicas, a ordem e os vídeos com ninguém menos, senão o próprio , demonstrando as coreografias. Junto aos DVDs, um envelope grande, pardo que nem a caixa, o nome impresso no adesivo que o lacrava. Hinata abriu o envelope e, pra sua surpresa, diferentemente do ano anterior, havia lá dentro envelopes menores, com os nomes de cada um dos membros. Aquilo não podia ser boa coisa... Hinata colocou o DVD (ou Blu-ray, ela não se importava) e esperou que o conhecido rosto pardo e flexível de explicasse o significado daquilo.

Quase na mesma hora, no leste da cidade, e em uma casa quase tão grande quanto a dos Hyuuga, Fuun assiste ao vídeo, soltando gritinhos histéricos de alegria pela notícia do envelope com o seu nome. Ela lera tudo o que estava escrito nos envelopes dos outros membros e não podia estar mais satisfeita com seu papel naquele flash. Então seus gritinhos são cortados pela voz do anfitrião e sua mais nova ideia de competição e substituídos pelo mais longo e alto e agudo grito de indignação soltado por um humano.

_"Hey, yo, Competidores e competidoraaaaas! Espero que tenham ido bem na escola, faculdade, trabalho, gandaia, ou o que quer que façam, porque precisaram de cada minuto para treinarem se quiserem ter chance contra meu fabuloso ser e meu grupo nas finais, porque os vídeos que mandaram para classificação eram na verdade suas entradas para as preliminares, então quem não o levou tão a sério foi, efetivamente, desclassificado. Perdeeeeeeeu! O Ranking provisório é de..."_

Mal sabiam eles que não muito longe dali, no movimentado centro de Konoha, um semelhante embrulho chegava ao humilde sobrado de duas irmãs.

E o nome delas fora citado no vídeo, sem identidades reveladas.

_"... ! Em terceiro lugar, V.E.! Temos Hime em segundo e, finalmente, em primeiro lugar, com a maioria massacrante de votos, a dupla de novatas da PigPink! É pessoal, é melhor vocês ralarem nas próximas provas, por que o resultado provisório pode se concretizar!"_

PigPink, pensou a Hyuuga... O nome era esse.

* * *

_TAN NAN NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_

_NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DIZER O QUE ESTÃO ACHANDO!_

_Postamos[eu e a autora Cattus] essa fic no Nyah tmbm. Como lá coloquei a lista dos vídeos usados. Aqui, no entanto, isso não é possível._

_Quem quiser, vai no Nyah Fanfiction, procura pela fic [mesmo nome, mas acho q lá tá espaçãdo Pig Pink] e pega alista no próprio cap xDDDD_

_Vale mto a pena ver!_


	3. Bem Vindos à Konoha! parte 1

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot [Cattus]

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

_ATENÇÃO!_

PARA MELHOR COMPREENSÃO DO CAP SERIA BOM QUE ANTES TODOS ASSISTISSEM PELO MENOS O COMEÇO DESSE VÍDEO:

www. / watch?v=Zgh64jegvck&list=FLtEpdLMafHZcLtGeKtcyCeA

SUGESTÕES DE MÚSICA:  
- Naruto - Fooling Mode  
- Naruto - It's the Training!

só sugestões mesmo, não necessário para entender a fic. É que eu me diverti bastante relendo o cap enquanto ouvia, então pensei em sugerir xD a hora de tocar tá especificade entre colchetes []

* * *

**CAP 2: Bem Vindos à Konoha parte 1**

Konoha. A Vila que cresceu como cidade. E isso é, mais ou menos, tudo o que se podia dizer de interessante sobre ela.

Para os mais velhos era uma metrópole, para os jovens, continuava uma vila. Fosse o que fosse, lá, a maior parte das pessoas se conheciam e conheciam seus pais e seus avós e provavelmente conheceriam seus filhos e até netos, porque aquela gente vivia bastante tempo.

Festivais e outras celebrações tradicionais eram a única coisa que valiam a pena por ali. Ninguém se lembrava ao certo de onde surgiu a tradição da música, das bandas, dos _covers_, dizem até que fora graças àquele esquisitão de cabelo comprido, o fascinado por cobras... Quando a banda dele fez sucesso no exterior [cidades vizinhas, _ohhh_, mas que exterior] e passou a patrocinar muitas das festividades ali, os grupos não pararam mais de surgir. Isso há uns 30 anos atrás. Mas grupos de dança em si eram bem recentes e seus adeptos enfrentavam muitos problemas.

Aquele era apenas o segundo dia de ensaio para o FlashmoBee, e a tensão já parecia ter dobrado nos ombros de Hinata.

- Ei, vocês ficaram sabendo? - Kiba fora o último a chegar para o ensaio e, como de costume, disfarçava o atraso com alguma novidade aleatória. Só que dessa vez... - Os Otogakure se desfizeram.

"O-o-o quê?!" gaguejou, Hinata em seus pensamentos. Não que ela fosse tão tímida assim, mas os anos de gagueira criaram um certo hábito e, até na hora de pensar, era simplesmente muito difícil imaginar a própria voz sem essas falhas.

O Inuzuka retirou os tênis e as meias antes de entrar no estúdio, jogando-os para junto da sapateira na qual se encontravam os pares de todos ali com exceção de Shikamaru, a quem cumprimentou depois de pular por cima do rapaz que bloqueava o caminho preguiçosamente. Era mais fácil deitar à beira da porta corrediça e assistir. Tivera todo o trabalho de pôr os tênis de manhã e não possuía a intenção de tirá-los até que o dia acabasse.

- É mesmo. O grupo da Tayuya, não? Problemático...

- Tem mais... Parece que foi a Rin que saiu, mas acabou levando Zaku e Dosu consigo. Aqueles caras sempre tiveram uma queda por ela, aposto que só entraram no grupo por isso. - e dá a costumeira piscadela para a Hyuuga antes de cumprimenta-la com um beijo na bochecha. Hinata, no entanto, não estava prestando atenção nisso.- Eu sei que eu entraria!

Aquilo era preocupante. Os oito integrantes, Rin, Dosu, Zaku, Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidomaru, o agente Ukon e seu gêmeo, o líder Sakon foram um dos primeiros grupos de Hip Hop de Konoha e, embora um tanto arrogantes em pessoa, eram a inspiração da maior parte dos novatos ali.

- O que sabe sobre o assunto, Shikamaru? - perguntou Sasuke tomando outro gole de sua garrafa de água e não fazendo mais que um aceno de cabeça para cumprimentar o Inuzuka.

- _Geez_, eu sou o agente, não um maldito de informante. - Era o único que havia já se formado (prematuramente) e que trabalhava, por isso, e por ser preguiçoso demais para dançar, se disponibilizara como o responsável por correr atrás de inscrições em competições, estratégias de exercícios e demais utilidades. Era bastante coisa, mas ele não precisava se esforçar para nenhuma delas. "As notícias chegam até mim. É problemático...". Depois e duas cutucadas no ouvido, um bocejo e uma mudança de posição no chão À beirada do estúdio, o Nara termina. - O que eu sei, e que me foi passado por uma fonte nada confiável e hormonalmente abalada, é que "aqueles cães idiotas estavam abanando o rabo pro líder errado".

- Confundiram Sakon com Ukon de novo? Eu juro que eles são uma pessoa só. Uma pessoa bipolar. - o loiro não tirara os olhos da tela no computador. Até para secar o suor do rosto com sua toalhinha dos _Sennins_ (a banda de rock que seu avô agenciava) ele tomava cuidado para não obstruir os olhos enquanto procurava aquele vídeo.- Pensem bem, porque ninguém vê os dois juntos, ao mesmo tempo?

- Porque o líder tá no palco dançando e o agente tá... agenciando?

- Boa, Lee... muito boa...- e não tirava os olhos da tela. Já parecia endemoniado de tão vermelhos que estavam ficando - a não ser que seja isso que eles querem que nós pensemos...!

- _Ou_... é só o que o Lee disse, Dobe.

- Então porque o grupo deles teria problemas com liderança?!

- Acho que se referiam ao Ki-kimimaro, Naruto-kun... - sem perceber, suas mãos torciam a barra de seu camisão preferido, um branco com nome Final Fantasy VII na frente e o grande emblema de lobo preto nas costas, tentando aliviar seu nervoso.

Era o que ela temia. Depois da hospitalização do líder original, o grupo nunca mais manteve posição. Os que saíram não acatavam a Sakon em nenhum momento, nem mesmo sabendo que era temporário. Os que sobraram ficaram divididos em manter o título temporário e esperar pela recuperação de Kimimaro ou desistir dele e oficializar Sakon. Calafrios subiam a espinha da Hyuuga só de pensar no que ela faria se fosse desertada. Eram todos amigos de infância, que nem os Otogakure. A pior catástrofe possível seria perder suas amizades por causa de alguma desavença ou doença ou qualquer coisa...

Enquanto os Yotes discutiam o que achavam do assunto, os olhos perolados procuram de relance pelo namorado sentado de costas para a janela, apático e indiferente ao que acontecia no grupo. Não precisava se manifestar. Se algo começasse a dar errado ele se levantaria, pigarriaria, todos ficariam quietos e ele diria que achava melhor voltarem a ensaiar. Fim do problema, simples assim.

E esse era um dos principais motivos para continuar namorando Sasuke, pelo menos para ela.

Ninguém questiona o Uchiha. A não ser Naruto, mas ele era mais fácil de se mover, por ser muito compreensível quando quieto.

E se precisava de Sasuke para manter o grupo unido... e se precisava do grupo para manter os laços firmes...

_...como ela faria para dizer... que queria terminar?_

- OHOHOHO! - grita o loiro, quebrando seus temores. - ACHEI! Estava nos meus Favoritos o tempo, todo, isso foi uma falha, mas EU ACHEI!

O Uzumaki estivera grudado naquele laptop desde a pausa para esperar o Inuzuka, quando este ligara alguns minutos atrás para avisar sobre o atraso, e desferia toda e qualquer palavra sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- O que tem aí? - pergunta o Uchiha, sentando-se ao lado do amigo para ver o que era tão empolgante, torcendo para não ser outro vídeo de "animais engraçados".

- O nosso próximo desafio'ttebayo!

* * *

A casa estava uma zona. E aquilo não era para ser possível porque as duas tinham pouco ou quase nenhum pertence! Então de onde vinha tanto papel rasgado?! Porque ela não podia chegar do trabalho, encontrar seu lindo sofazinho-cama e se deitar nele sem ter que chamar um arqueólogo para desenterra-lo de lá?!

E antes que tivesse a chance de gritar com sua irmã, sua irmã grita com ela.

- CHEGOU! AHHHHHH EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE CHEGOU?! SAKURA!

- O quê que... Oh... meu... Deus...

E Ino assentia com seu melhor olhar de "Sim. É isso mesmo que você está pensando."

Nem meio segundo depois a Haruno se livra do casacão de inverso, depois do uniforme do supermercado, põe seu melhor moletom e arrasta Ino e aquele lindo pacote até a academia mais próxima, onde trabalhara e fizera amizade com o dono, no mês anterior, pedindo emprestado o DVD player do estúdio de dança para tocarem o conteúdo do pacote.

- Sabe, Sakura eu também to empolgada e tals, mas não acha melhor dar uma descansada, tomar os remédios antes de-

- Descansar é para os fracos, Porquinha, a gente vai ver esse negócio, vai decorar e vai ensaiar tudo agora mesmo!

- Mas eu realmente acho que você deveria tomar seus re-

- EN-SAI-AR..!. POR-QUI-NHA...!

E as chamas em seus olhos forçaram Ino a por logo a droga do vídeo no tocador, resmungando "Por isso que você é a meia-irmã doida". Secretamente, em seu tão-louco-quanto coração, Ino também sentia que era capaz de devorar aqueles passos como se fossem apresentar na manhã seguinte.

* * *

_[naruto – fooling mode]_

- Eu juro que esse cara rebola mais que a mulher ao lado... - disse o Uchiha, esforçando-se para piscar mais enquanto acompanhava os passos do vídeo.

E o sorriso do Uzumaki se alarga ainda mais.

- E ele está usando calças roxas.

Depois de cada um xeretar o envelope com seu nome, ficou claro que além dos treinos em grupo, deveria haver uma atenção especial para seus papéis individuais. Por temer as prováveis encrencas dos ensaios focados em uma pessoa, Hinata sugeriu que começassem pelas músicas que inevitavelmente todos teriam de dançar. Quando a tiverem dominado, partiriam para os ensaios de foco individual.

E a primeira delas fora "Where Have You Been" da Rihanna.

E lá estavam o Uchiha e o Uzumaki, absorvendo todos os movimentos que, grupo a grupo no vídeo, era reproduzidos.

E, de fato... Aquele cara rebolava mais que a menina dançando ao lado...

- A gente vai fazer isso!

- Por mim tudo bem. - disse o Uchiha, indiferente. - Quando começamos?

- Já decorou?

- Óbvio.

- Então agora mesmo!

Ah, se ele soubesse a dificuldade que estava por passar...

* * *

Cinco horas haviam se passado. Ali, no amadeirado chão, dois corpos inanimados. As irmãs, mortas e largadas lá sem ninguém para ajudá-las a conseguir repousar em paz. Não, esta não é a cena de um crime, apenas Ino e Sakura esparramadas no chão do estúdio, imobilizadas pela própria overdose de treinamento.

Erro de principiante.

- Talvez... – e arfava. - precisemos de mais... – arfava - ...mais que uma noite... para fazer isso.

- Talvez... seja por isso – e arfava também, a voz rouca lutando para sair. - ... que haja o prazo de um mês...

Ao lado delas, bem próximo para não terem que ir longe, suas garrafas de água (compradas de última hora na lojinha de conveniência da esquina), permaneciam fora do alcance de seus doloridos braços.

- Tão perto...

- E tão... longe.

- Mas eu decorei – riu-se Ino, fechando os olhos, pronta para apagar ali mesmo.

- Tudo?

E a loira pisca devagar, conseguindo por muito pouco transmitir sua intenção de assentir com a cabeça.

- Eu também... - e lambeu os lábios, engolindo a própria saliva repetidamente, sem perceber. - Pro corpo fazer direito... é que é tenso. Eu só consegui reproduzir uma coreografia até... agora...

E não houve resposta, pois Ino já havia adormecido. Ainda que houvesse, Sakura não a ouviria. A própria Haruno já se perdera em seus atarefados sonhos envolvendo preços, peixes, números... e dança.

* * *

_[naruto - it's the training!]_

- Sete e Oito! Um e dois e três e-e-e espera!

Pausa. Já era a sexta vez que a música parava naquela frase, mas a décima que o Uchiha parava de dançar.

- Teme, eu te disse que você tinha que se soltar mais!

- Não há nada de errado com meu jeito de dançar, Dobe, o meu problema é você insistindo em me ver rebolando!

- Eei, tá me estranhando?!

Pronto. Os dois começaram a se encarar, segurando a gola das blusas um do outro. Para melhorar o incrivelmente (in)útil Kiba começa a gritar "Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga!" e, Hinata sabia bem, assim que despontasse o primeiro sorriso desafiador, os dois começariam a se socar pra valer.

Atrás da porta de correr e mexendo no laptop, uma voz surge para salvar o ensaio.

- Oe... dá última vez que vocês chegaram tão perto não acabou dando em beijo?

Santo Shikamaru. Instantaneamente os dois se soltaram, se afastando uns dez metros um do outro, por segurança.

- Eu sabia! Você... Você... – e o Uzumaki encara seu rival/melhor amigo com aquele olhar sério, aquele que ele só faz quando vai falar besteira.- VOCÊ TAMBÉM QUER MEU CORPO NÚ! IGUAL AO TIO OROCHI!

- DE ONDE VEIO ISSO, DOBE?! – Sasuke gritava com uma mistura de nojo e raiva lutando em seu rosto. – O QUE O MEU TIO TEM A VER COM O ASSUNTO?!

E uma expressão vazia, sombria dominou o loiro.

- Ele vive me mandando esses recados estranhos pelo face... Não tem nada a ver, mas eu precisava desabafar...

Não vinha ao caso, mas era verdade. Tio Orochi era a inspiração dos adultos e o horror dos jovens, dado a seus... excentricismos. E a maioria dos outros Yotes concordou. O próprio Sasuke não podia evitar sua cabeça assentindo, os pelos se arrepiando cada vez que se lembrava das cartas de seu tio. O velho Jiraya dizia que esse era o jeito dele de ser amigável, mas com um jeito desses, talvez fosse melhor tê-lo como inimigo...

- Infelizmente... não posso argumentar contra isso.

Ok... A ideia de ensaiar "Where Have You Been" não estava dando resultado. Talvez eles devessem voltar um pouco e tentar uns exercícios de descontração antes...

A Hyuuga foi até o pai e lhe pediu os itens necessários. Nem um minuto depois, o Grande Hiashi-sama estava no estúdio e com ele...

- BAMBOLÊS! – gritaram a maioria, correndo até eles para escolher quantos, como e até que cores queriam usar. Uns felizes como criancinhas, outros...

- Bambolês?! – e torciam o nariz.

- Nem. Morto. – completou Sasuke.

- Vamos, Uchiha, não quero ter um genro paralítico. – sorria-lhe Hiashi.

- Não estou tão parado assim durante a dança.

- Não, não está – e o sorriso do sogro vira uma carranca sinistra, cutucando o peito do rapaz com um daqueles grandes arcos coloridos de rebolar. – Mas estará se eu não te ver bamboleando nos próximos trinta segundos! O que me diz, Uchiha?!

...

- Eu quero o azul...?

* * *

A semana passa rápido, mas extremamente tortuosa quando não se dorme. Depois da chegada do pacote, dia após dia a rotina das irmãs tem sido trabalhar, trabalhar, trabalhar, estudar, estudar e estudar e ensaiar, ensaiar e ensaiar, reiniciando o ciclo com não mais que uma hora de intervalo ou descanso.

Ino concluíra o ensino médio no ano anterior, de modo que esse ano inteiro, sua vida tem sido estudar, estudar, estudar, desistir, choramingar, estudar, se debater, estudar, comer um lanche, estudar, estudar e então, de noite, quando chega Sakura, correr com ela até o estúdio para ensaiarem.

Com a Haruno a rotina era ainda mais cruel, não faltando esforço por parte da pseudo-ruiva para piorar a própria situação. De manhã cedo, umas 5:00am, a Haruno se levanta, se arruma no modo automático e segue para o mercado perto de casa, onde cumpre seis horas de trabalho cuidando da seção de frios. De tarde, lá para as 12:00pm, ela vai até o porto, onde ganha uns trocados com vários pequenos serviços do ramo da pesca, desde limpar e vender o peixe até ir pegá-lo quando em tempos mais desesperados. Pela distância entre o porto e o centro de Konoha, onde fica seu sobrado, ela só chega lá por volta de 13:00 ou 13:30, recebendo essa folga do chefe por ser meio que uma parente dele. Na verdade, Sakura é meio-parente de um meio-parente dele, o que os tornava algo como um quarto de parentes, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora. De noite umas 18:30 ela iniciava seu turno num escritório na parte de cotação e cadastro de clientes e, bom, não importa. Basicamente ela digita, chegando em casa, quando e dias muito bons, cerca de meia-noite, meia noite e meia. E era nessa hora que ela tirava Ino de seus estudos pré-vestibular para ambas irem ensaiar até quase chegar a hora da Haruno sair e reiniciar o ciclo de tortura.

Loucura? Masoquismo? Sim as Meio-irmãs-gêmeas já foram associadas àquelas palavras diversas vezes, incluindo por elas próprias. Mas, segundo acreditavam, masoquismo pior... seria enfrentar um dia inteiro de obrigações para abrir mão do lazer em prol de mais horas de descanso e energia para trabalhar.

Mas para tudo havia um limite...

Durante o ensaio daquela semana, fora inevitável perceber o esforço da Haruno para prosseguir em meio à dor. Chega uma hora que o rosto, mesmo a face mais treinada, não suporta mais sentir o corpo sofrer sem contar para alguém. Ou você franze o cenho e deixa sua boca enrugar, ou as lágrimas saem sem que você seja capaz de pará-las.

- Sakura, você tem tomado os remédios? – Ino as obrigara a uma pausa, desligando a TV e retirando as pilhas do controle, só por precaução.

Mas sua irmã já não tinha mais forças nem para impedi-la.

- Vamos encerrar por hoje, está bem?

A Haruno não disse nada e deixou que Ino a guiasse de volta ao sobrado sem questionar. Aquilo não era um bom sinal...

O FlashmoBee seria dali a duas semanas.

Não seria melhor... deixar para a próxima?

* * *

**Gente, desculpa o atraso! Hoje de madrugada [sim, eu sei que era pra ser ontem xD], quando acabei de escrever e fazer as correções da chefa diretora [Cattus] e salvei tudo bunitinhuuh, minha net caiu. Aí já era.**

**O ap original era com 5538 palavras, mas, como prometido À Cattus, se eu passasse de 4.000, partiria o capitulo em 2 xDDDD**

**Pois é... passei xP**

**Pelo menos a part cap 3 já estão prontíssimos, o que me impedirá de me atrasar [teóricamente] na hora de postar! **  
**Mas espero que gostem**


	4. Bem Vindos à Konoha parte 2

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

_ATENÇÃO!_

PARA MELHOR COMPREENSÃO DO CAP SERIA BOM QUE ANTES TODOS ASSISTISSEM PELO MENOS O COMEÇO DESSE VÍDEO (sem os espaços):

www. / watch?v=Zgh64jegvck&list=FLtEpdLMafHZcLtGeKtcyCeA

* * *

**CAP 2: Bem Vindos à Konoha parte 2**

Konoha, 2 de Dezembro (23 DIAS PARA O FLASHMOBEE)

Os exercícios com bambolês antes de todos os ensaios foram divertidos, e distraiam Sasuke de sua mais nova objeção: Rebolar. Mas não podiam recorrer àquilo sempre e uma hora o grupo precisava voltar à coreografia. Hinata decidiu dar um tempo pro Uchiha se adaptar à ideia do vídeo e focar o grupo nas partes individuais.

Grande erro.

Já estava na hora em que costumavam encerrar o treino e todos continuavam até um pouco depois era parte dos planos, uma vez que a maioria deles iria passar a noite na casa do Uchiha, bem perto dali, mas não havia o menor aproveitamento daquela oportunidade. A discussão não parava. Naruto, Chouji, Lee e Kiba não conseguiam chegar a um acordo quanto ao modo como entrariam em cena na música dos Backstreet Boys. Segundo as instruções, junto deles, haveria o membro de outra equipe [Sai] que participaria da coreografia mostrada no vídeo e falta de sincronia entre eles e o outro cara acarretaria em perda de pontos para o grupo.

- Qual o sentido disso, como podemos sincronizar com um fulano que nem vamos encontrar?!

- Talvez seja melhor darmos um show de juventude sem ligar pra ele!.Se fizermos algo tão espetacular com o fogo de nosso treino e merecer muitos pontos, vai acabar compensando a falta de sincronia com o coitado!

- É só deixar simples'ttebayo! Se fizermos algo maneiro e simples, ainda que ele não saiba o que planejamos, ninguém vai notar! Tem que ser algo com o qual o cara possa improvisar!

- Hinata-chan, vocês ainda tem aqueles salgadinhos por aí?

Calafrios percorreram a espinha do Nara. "Naruto é o que está sendo o mais racional nessa encheção. Sinistro."

- Vamos votar! – sugeriu a Hyuuga, tentando deixar sua voz mais alta que a dos bobalhões. – Quem vota na ideia do Lee-kun?

E três levantam os braços.

- E-e na ideia do Naruto-kun?

- Votar?! Porque vocês tem que opinar na nossa parte da coreografia? Depois algo dá errado e a culpa cai na gente! – rosnou Kiba

Ele tinha uma certa razão, mas a Hyuuga não gostara do modo como ele se colocara.

- E o que você acha, Kiba-kun? Você ao menos tem uma sugestão, porque até agora eu só o ouvi reclamando e-e agindo como se fosse desistir sem tentar! – droga, ela detestava gaguejar durante uma bronca. Um simples tropeço que desmoraliza quase que completamente.

- Se eu tiver uma sugestão, Hinata-chan, acredite, eu vou compartilha-la com a _parte interessada_, o que não inclui vo-!

E as portas corrediças se escancaram. O baque da madeira ecoa sob o constrangido silêncio dos integrantes.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Kiba-san. – começou a grave voz. Polido. Afiado. Irritado. - Não é como se você estivesse levantando a voz para a dona da casa, do estúdio _e do grupo_, nem nada... Mas tenho que te aconselhar a não faltar com o respeito para com Hinata-sama. _Entendido_?

E todos, não só Kiba, mas Naruto, Lee, Chouji e até a Hinata assentiram lentamente.

- C-certo... Sem problemas, Neji.

- E Chouji...

- S-sim?

O gordinho gelou.

- Chega. De. Salgadinhos.

- Ah...

Sem falar mais nada, o Hyuuga mais velho fecha a porta, sendo a última coisa a chegar ao grupo o frio brilho perolado de seus olhos. Assim que a fechou, no entanto, o moreno relaxou, soltando um suspiro aliviando enquanto arrastava as pernas doloridas do treino de Wushu de volta ao banheiro e, com um pouco de sorte, seu precioso banho quente.

Depois do susto pós Neji, quando viram que o clima entre Kiba e Hinata ficara denso demais para continuarem a ensaiar, resolveram encerrar o ensaio e irem da mansão Hyuuga para a mansão Uchiha. Não era bem uma mansão... o lar de Sasuke se assemelhava mais a um grande condomínio fechado, uma pequena Vila Uchiha dentro de Konoha. Mas Kiba decidiu que voltaria pra casa. Era longe, estava tarde, e Akamaru fora fazer seu Check-up no veterinário... mas algo no Inuzuka deixou claro que não haveria discussão sobre aquilo. Se despediu dos rapazes e se foi.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o moreno se interessava por Hinata. Havia se desentendido com ela e com o primo dela em uma tarde. Parecia ser totalmente errado pedir para passar a noite na casa do namorado dela depois daquilo...

Por isso foi embora. Esfriar a cabeça.

Na sala de estar de Sasuke, no entanto, o clima era fúnebre.

- Pobre, Kiba-san... – choramingava Lee pelo Fogo da Juventude de seu amigo enauqnto se acomodava em seu saco de dormir das Tartarugas Mutantes Ninjas.- andando só... pelas vazias ruas de Konoha... Triste. Inconsolável. Talvez até...

- Já entendemos, Lee. - cortou-o Shikamaru. A casa dele era perto, mas não tanto quanto a do Uchiha. Se dependesse de sua disposição ele se contentaria com a mansão Hyuuga mesmo, mas Neji nunca permitiria. – Ah, que problemático. Parece que as coisas não fluíram bem hoje.

Estava sentado com seu travesseiro em cima da mesa e a cabeça em cima do travesseiro. Ainda pretendia perguntar quantos anos o sobrancelhudo tinha para ainda dormir na casa de um amigo usando tamanha abominação, mas ao reparar nos sacos de dormir dos Power Rangers do Naruto, O Cobertor surrado dos Hot Weels de Chouji e o infame travesseiro de gatinhos de Sasuke (provavelmente culpa de uma certa Hyuuga) e constatar que ele era o único maduro o suficiente para levar apenas o travesseiro do Hantaro do seu primo de dois anos... ele desistiu.

Também sentado à mesa à frente do Nara, o cabeça dos Uchiha apreciava sua leitura. Os ouvidos, no entanto, não perderam o menos detalhe da história.

- Hmm... até agora você não estão passando por nada que já não tenham enfrentado nos preparativos para o Flash do ano passado. – respondeu sério, Fugaku, tomando outro gole de seu café forte após ouvir os relatórios de Shikamaru quanto o avanço deles. Virou a página do livro e prosseguiu – A diferença é que o grupo aumentou. O que significa acrescentar as crises de mais pessoas do que no ano passado.

E o Nara assente. Fora exatamente o que sentira quando Kiba e Lee entraram. Antes os problemas giravam apenas entre Sasuke e Naruto e quando Hinata os apaziguava, Chouji... Chouji nunca dá problemas. Só na cozinha.

- Ah, cara, a gente nunca vai bolar essa entrada! – e comia outra bandeja de salgadinhos que a Sra. Mikoto acabara de trazer para os rapazes. – Hmmmm... Delícia!

Continuariam ali reunidos, conversando por mais algumas horas, indo dormir somente quando Uchiha Fugako terminasse seu café, fechasse seu livro e se despedisse. Não era uma regra... as coisas tem sido simplesmente assim nos últimos dez anos. Era uma tradição. E Fugako sempre dava sua opinião acerca do que se podia melhorar no grupo, do que se precisava mudar. Era um sujeito bem crítico. _Bem_ critico.

- Se o acréscimo dele estiver prejudicando o grupo... explique a situação e tire-o da formação. É assim que tem que ser.

E dito isso, ele toma seu último gole. Se levanta, fecha o livro sem precisar marcar a página, pois sempre sabe o número dela, se despediu e se retirou, fazendo ainda o Rock engolir em seco. Em outras circunstâncias, o Sr. Uchiha poderia estar falando _dele_...

À parte das discuções da sala, o Uzumaki terminava sua higiene e estava pronto para ir dormir. Quando saiu do banheiro, Denka e Hina, os gatos de estimação de Sasuke, vieram lhe dar oi.

- Ah, é... a tradição... - disse bocejando.

Pegou Denka no colo, sendo seguido pela curiosa Hina até o quarto de Sasuke, onde pegou uma caneta de tinta permanente e saiu de lá escrevendo um Kanji na testa do felino. Quando acabou, colocou o gato no chão e os presenteou com alguns carinhos na orelha.

Hina, enciumada, pulou em seu colo, pedindo por alguns chamegos também. Naruto riu.

- Vocês estão muito bem... Tem roubado muita comida da geladeira dele, tem? Tem?

E como bons gatos, eles miaram e saíram tão logo Naruto começou a gostar de mecher em suas orelhas e falar com voz de criança. Eles gostam de ser tratados como bichos só até certo ponto.

Era hora de voltar para sala. Quando fez a primeira curva no corredor, viu os gatos se aconchegando perto do dono, no banco almofadado e embutido na grande janela do corredor.

Naruto não era do tipo que misturava as horas. Hora de dormir não é hora de se preocupar e hora de se preocupar não era hora de dormir. Por isso, quando decidiu dormir, simplesmente pegou suas coisas, as ajeitou, deixando o saco de dormir pronto para recebê-lo e foi tomar seu último copo de água. Quando voltou da cozinha, no entanto, vendo que nem o Uchiha, nem os gatos haviam saído do lugar, decidiu oficializar a hora de se preocupar, colocando a opção "dormir" de _stand-by_.

- Deixa o psicólogo profissional, Uzumaki Naruto adivinhar... Você está pensando...

- Em como já cansei dessas crises que temos cada vez que decidimos participar de algum evento... de fingir que sinto ciúmes do Kiba gostar da Hinata... Desse grupo que já deu o que tinha...

Naruto pisca algumas vezes. Denka mia preguiçosamente. Fora isso, o silêncio era... constrangedor.

- Eu ia dizer Hinata...- e o loiro coça a cabeça. – Como o nome de fato fez parte da frase... eu vou considerar como um acerto.

E seu amigo solta um riso debochado, põe os gatos no chão e manda eles chisparem. Eles não saem. Ah, claaaro, quando alguém quer lhes dar carinho eles vão embora, quando alguém os enxota os pilantras ficam, muito bem, gatinhos... muito bem!

O Uzumaki desfez a careta que fazia pros gatos.

- Olha, Sasuke, nessas horas... é comum o melhor amigo felizão chegar... – e o Uzumaki dá um passo mais pra perto. – consolar... – e começa a dar tapinhas no ombro do moreno. Até sentir que, pelo menos uma fração da tensão havia se dissipado. – E te lembrar... do que é _realmente_ importante... – e dá um tapa tão forte na nuca do Uchiha que a testa dele vai de encontro com a janela.

- DOOOBEEE!

E os dois saem correndo pela casa, saltando por cima de seus amigos ao passar pela sala de estar, Denka e Hina logo atrás, cumprimentando a mãe do Sasuke quando passaram pela cozinha na uqal ela lavava os pratos, continuando o jogo de fuga e perseguição em silêncio e quietude ao passar pelo quarto do tio Fugaku, pra depois continuar a todo vapor até Sasuke finalmente alcançar a nuca do loiro e revidar com um tapa tão forte que quase o fizera dar uma cambalhota ao cair de cara no chão.

Fora um golpe forte, duro e, mesmo assim, apenas risos fora o que conseguiu arrancar daquela peste, ainda que abafados pelo tapete no qual a cara do Uzumaki continuava em contato. Na infância, Sasuke se assustava, achando que ele estava chorando. Quando se virava, via-se que era os dois.

- Seu... retardado. – sentou-se no chão, apoiando as mãos nas pernas e arfando. – rindo com essa nuca vermelha. Palhaço.

- Nuca...? Eu acho é que mordi minha boca. – e o Uzumaki levanta o rosto com o lábio inchado, provavelmente sangrando por dentro. – E você aí rindo com esse vermelho quase roxo brotando da sua testana testa. Seu unicórnio.

Sasuke rapidamente olha para o vidro mais próximo. No reflexo, um hematoma do tamanho de uma laranja ornava o meio da testa do moreno.

Mas Sasuke só conseguia rir.

- Quando se faz algo com um amigo... até se machucar vira motivo pra sorrir. È por isso que fazemos coisas em grupo. Dançamos em grupo... Participamos de evento em grupo...

- Pra marcar a pele?

- Pra marcar a memória, seu Teme imbecil – então ele olha pro lado, pensa um segundo e completa. - E a pele, se possível.

E aquele momento _deep_ já estava durando tempo demais. Até os felinos já haviam se retirado para fazer algo mais útil. Sasuke se levantou, batendo as mãos nas roupas para desamassar e depois estendeu-a a Naruto.

- Melhor irmos dormir. A partir de amanhã começa nossa última semana de ensaio.

- É...

E se foram. Dois garotos bocós apoiando o braço um no outro feito dois camaradas bocós.

Claro que quando passara pelo quarto de Fugaku, agora sem correria nem violência, apenas um calmo contentamento silencioso, o Sr. Uchiha abre a porta, dando de cara com um Sasuke de testa roxa e um Naruto de boca vermelha e inchada. E quando os arrastou até a cozinha pelas orelhas, a bronca da Sra. Mikoto pelo arranhão da janela (a testa do Sasuke que se ferre, ela queria era uma janela intacta, como toda boa mãe) preencheu a casa. Fora isso, fora uma boa noite de sono.

E no dia seguinte...

Era ainda cedo quando os Yotes chegaram. Todos ali com exceção do loiro e..

- Sasuke, o que aconteceu com a sua testa?!

- Bom te ver também, Hinata. – dá um selinho na namorada, seguindo direto pro estúdio, claramente com enxaquecas. Algo dizia à Hyuuga que aquilo era obra do loiro...

Os outros também entraram.

- E o N-naruto-kun?

- Saiu hoje cedinho. – respondeu Shikamaru - Ninguém sabe onde ele...

- Oi gente.

Todos olharam para o portão. Chegando na hora pela primeira vez desde o seu primeiro ensaio, Kiba trazia embrulhos nas mãos.

- Kiba-kun!

- TODO MUNDO PRA DENTRO QUE AQUI TÁ FRIO E O HOMEM DO SACO TÁ CHEGANDO! – grita o Inuzuka. E o que era aquilo que ele estava usando?! Ao lado dele, vestido como uma espécie de Papai Noel J-Rocker...

- HO-HO-HO! - grita Naruto, o "Homem do Saco", ao chegar. Um enorme saco vermelho pendurado em suas costas combinando com aquele casacão de papai Noel e uma bandana preta amarrada no rosto (pra esconder o inchaço da boca.) junto daquelas... calças.. o deixavam uma coisa muito esquisita de se ver.

- Naruto... mas o que você...?

E antes que a Hyuuga terminasse a frase, o Uzumaki lhe joga um presente. Entrgou também um treco amarelo-ovo para Hinata, dizendo ser pro Neji. Verde limão para Lee, azul celeste para Chouji e, quando chegou no Uchiha...

- Aqui, Teme... Para combinar com sua testa.

E lhe estendeu o infame par de calças roxo. Roxo como os do cara-que-rebola-mais-que-a-garota do vídeo, roxo como as que ele próprio estava usando.

- O desafio tá de pé... – e sorriu. Aquele típico sorriso que só o Naruto tinha.

- Então vamos acabar logo com isso. – E saiu do recinto, direto para o banheiro, o meio-sorriso crescendo no canto de sua boca.

"Para marcar a memória..."

E quando voltou, um a um foram vestindo suas cores, prontos para enfrentar aquela coreografia no jeito mais difícil de que dispunham. E se divertiram muito enquanto fizeram. Bem, quase...

- SE UM UCHIHA É CAPAZ DE REBOLAR ASSIM USANDO UM PAR DE CALÇAS ROXAS...! – gritava o Inuzuka, constrangendo o vermelho e roxo do rosto de Sasuke mais do que lhe era aceitável. – Eu com certeza posso aceitar qualquer entrada ao som de Backstreet Boys... Com ou sem Fulano.

Naquela mesma noite, após decidirem o que havia de mais prioritário para as partes individuais e tendo dominado as partes em grupo, decidiram chamar o resto dos amigos e antecipar a troca de presentes. Afinal... Na noite do natal estariam todos ocupados se apresentando.

- Presenteando os outros... – corrigia Chouji – Com a nossa presença.

E todos brindaram àquilo.

* * *

Centro de Konoha, 19 de Janeiro (6 DIAS PARA O FLASHMOBEE)

Era novamente segunda-feira, um dia após a prova do vestibular. O FlashmoBee seria naquele sábado. E Sakura aproveitava sua preciosa folga do Emprego 1 (mercado), fazendo nada senão consolar uma depressiva Ino encolhida no sofá-cama, certa de que fora mal na prova.

Puuuuxa, justamente o que a Haruno queria. Passar a folga afogada na depressão infundada da irmã, mas que legal...!

Aff...

- Ora, vamos Loira-do-banheiro. – suspirava a Haruno, oferecendo a terceira caixa de lencinhos seguida. – Não pode ter sido tão...

E Ino lhe levanta aquele vermelho, inchado e remelento olhar de desespero, lágrimas de um ano de restrição e sacrificio. Um ano desperdiçado.

- ..._Horrível_. Uh... – e esfrega outro lenço na cara da irmã.

Decidiu animá-la com as ideias que teve para as partes delas da dança. Quando Ino começou a se empolgar o bastante para ensaiar, já era hora de ir para o Emprego 2 (Porto). Afinal, Ibiki-san conhecia toda sua escala e se chegasse atrasada em um dia que podia chegar na hora, seria o fim de seus privilégios de um-quarto-de-parente.

À caminho do Porto, pegando o ônibus das 10:00am, eram cerca de 20 ou 21 paradas. Havia mais do que tempo para sua mente espaçar e, geralmente, era pra fugir desse tempo que els se forçava a trabalhar. Seu braço esquerdo começou a latejar. Era canhota e o lado esquerdo era o que ela mais usava, por isso não estava surpresa com a dor. Apenas preocupada. Se pelo menos... Se ela pelo menos tivesse um dia. Um dia inteiro. Livre. Seu maior problema na hora de ensaiar uma coreografia eram as pausas, os cortes. Seu corpo não conseguia assimilar os movimentos se não os treinasse direto, na íntegra. Um dia. Um dia inteiro com nada além dela e da porca no estúdio era o suficiente para finalizar seus preparativos pro Flash. Fechou os olhos, sentindo os trambiques que o ônibus dava, agradecida por ter conseguido um lugar pra sentar. Quando os abriu, estava exatamente uma parada antes da sua (ela era mestre em acordar na hora certa). E chegara em cima da hora. Não perderia os privilégios, mas o "Ikibiki" passaria o dia a encarando com aqueles olhinhos de "Você deveria sentir vergonha de seu desempenho, mocinha".

É... hora de arregaçar as mangas.

Limpou uns três peixes e parou. Não porque quis... não porque simplesmente "cansou"...

"Ah, droga..." lamentou tarde não ter tomado os remédios de novo. Seu dia de trabalho mal começara e a dor em suas articulações já queimava ao ponto de mudar seu humor. Talvez ela devesse trocar com alguém... ir para as vendas e..

- Sakura?

Ah... Droga!

- Algum problema Ikibiki-san?! – adiantou-se, saltando e sorrindo como um filhotinho pronto para buscar o jornal, ignorando a irritada voz corrigindo-a num resmungado "É I-bi-ki...". Quem sabe se não parecesse mais animada ele não...

- Porque está sorrindo desse jeito? Está me assustando, Sakura...

O QUÊ?! E quem aquele careca retalhado pensa que é para chamá-la de assustadora?! Ok, plano B, ela iria...

Mas ela não foi. Antes que a Haruno inventasse qualquer coisa, como o bom Ibiki sabia que ela inventaria, ele põe a mão sobre o ombro dela. E para. Amigável. Amável. Que nem um PA-

- AAAAAI! – gritou quando ele apertou até ela lacrimejar. Quando o horrível monstro a soltou, a dor era tanta que mal conseguia levar a outra mão e esfregar o ombro.

- Não tomou os remédios.

- Não, é que...

- Não foi uma pergunta. – responde seco, pegando os peixes que ela limpara e levando para o irmão mais novo terminar o serviço. – Moegi me contou.

A enteada de Ibiki. Aquela ratinha bisbilhoteira de... de coisas. Não importava o quão bem Sakura escondesse, quando as visitava Moegi ia e encontrava. Dinheiro, remédios, informações... Tudo estava ao alcance da pequena. E tudo era passado para os pais. Por que? Porque os pais iam atormentar a Haruno. Só podia ser por isso!

- Oras, aquela...

- Tire o resto do dia de folga, Haruno.

NUNCA! NÃO ENQUANTO ELA TIVESSE CONTAS A PAGAR! NÃO ENQUANTO ELA TIVESSE QUE BANCAR OS ESTUDOS DE SUA IRMÃ! NÃO ENQUANTO SEU NOME AINDA FOSSE...

- Folga remunerada – completou o Morino mais velho.

- Tchau, Ikibiki-san! Bom trabalho a todos...!

- E Sakura. – dessa vez ele falava com um tom normal. O tom que se ouve de um tio, ou até um pai, depois que o pior já passou. - Resto do dia é _resto do dia_!

- Mas eu...

- Eu vou ligar pro emprego 3 – por ali eles chamavam assim. "Haruno dos mil e um bicos", "Os mil trabalhos de Sakura". Para eles, que a conheciam a mais tempo que qualquer outro chefe ou colega de trabalho, era simplesmente mais fácil enumerar. - ...E se seu Chefe número 3 não quiser ouvir, vou aparecer por lá _sem a bandana_ e quando ele me vir, é capaz de te promover por medo de eu agarrar o pé dele a noite.

- Ikibikibiki-san... Faria isso por mim?

- É I-bi-ki. E claro.- sorriu seu estranho Chefe número 2. - É só uma ligação...

- Não! Agarraria o pé dele a noite pra eu ser promovida? – e deu um de seus famosos olhares de filhotinho. Um dos melhores. Mas, droga, ele era resistente. Ao que parece, Moegi era melhor que ela nisso.

- Vai descansar, Sakura...

E Sakura foi. Mas não antes de passar na casa dele e dar um "oi" para Moegi. Elas não se viam fazia um bom tempo.

Andava com calma. Assimilando. Seus passos começaram a apertar o ritmo enquanto um sorriso de emoção crescia nos lábios. Santo Ikibikibiki...

Conseguira sua folga! UHUL!

Visitaria Moegi, sairia de lá antes da criança arrumar um jeito de segui-la (que nem da última vez) e voaria para casa para ensaiar com Ino até depois do sol raiar!

A casa dele era bem perto do porto e do ponto de ônibus. Geralmente, quando seus horários coincidiam, a Haruno se sentaria nos bancos à espera de seu transporte e a pequena simplesmente brotaria lá, como se estivesse no ponto antes da Haruno. Elas discutiriam, brigariam, se bateriam e passariam o resto da espera pondo os assuntos em dia, tal qual fazia com a Ino.

Só que daquela vez...

Sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e olhando para chão naquela pose tão... família, tão característica, um rapaz alto, de cabelos vermelho fogo aguardava o ônibus. Sakura não precisava que ele se virasse para saber que tinha olhos castanhos amendoados. Não precisava ouvi-lo para lembrar do som de sua voz chamando-a e, quando ele pareceu perceber que tinha mais alguém ali e levantou o rosto, a Haruno decidiu que não precisava dar "oi" para Moegi, coisa nenhuma e saiu correndo direto para o ponto de ônibus mais afastado, como se seus mil empregos dependessem daquilo.

Ao ver o levantar da areia do chão sem, no entanto, encontrar qualquer pessoa ali, o rapaz volta seu olhar ao chão, torcendo para que a droga do ônibus não o deixasse esperando muito mais.

Sasori _detestava_ esperar.


	5. Passei ou não Passei, eis a Questão

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

Sinopse:-

* * *

**Cap. 3 - Passei ou não Passei, eis a Questão. (parte 1)**

www .jutsusecreto. blog / reporterninja

Home - Histórico - Janeiro

20/01  
**NINGUÉM LÊ ESSA JOÇA?!**  
postado por A. Anônimo

Ah... Alou?

Tem alguém aqui?

Alguém...?

...Qualquer um?!

... Quem estava no FlashmoBee põe um Review! o/

...

...

... Não têm nada a dizer sobre o que publiquei mês passado?...

...Alou?...Sakura... Ino...Hinata. Galera?... Nem um pouquinho?...?! DDDDx

Não tem comentários nem sobre o novo layout do site?

Nada?

...

Droga.

...

JÁ QUE NINGUÉM LÊ ESSA JOÇA MESMO, EU VO FALAR:

AHHHHHH ROCK LEE AMA TARTARUGAS MUTANTES NINJA! NARUTO AINDA DORME COM A LUZINHA DE MEGAZORD ACESA E SASUKE TEM UMA GATA DE ESTIMAÇÃO CHAMADA HINA, MAS AO CONTRÁRIO AO QUE TODOS PENSAM A GATA JÁ TINHA ESSE NOME ANTES MESMO DELES SE CONHECEREM. NÃO É UMA HOMENAGEM FOFINHA, NEM REMOTAMENTE.

A SAKURA JÁ FICOU COM O HIDAN E A INO É VICIADA EM GAMES, ELA TEM PROBLEMAS COM JOGOS!

E QUEM COMEU TODO O BACON DA GELADEIRA DOS UCHIHA NÃO FOI O CHOUJI, MAS DENKA, O OUTRO GATO NINJA DE ESTIMAÇÃO DO SASUKE!

PRONTO, FALEI!

agora venham aqui e me xinguem, tentem me impedir, me perguntem como consigo essas informações, FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!

...

...qualquer coisa...

...

Droga.

* * *

Universidade de Konoha (UniKo), 23 de Janeiro.

Para Sakura aquela situação já dera o que tinha que dar. Ver sua irmã naquele estado, torturando-se na frente daquele mural era tão...tão... divertido. SIM, exatamente isto, ela não aguentava ver, pois se esperasse mais um segundo, estragaria a surpresa que preparara. O FlashmoBee fora um sucesso e, embora não tenham conseguido participar da festa pós-evento (o que deixara um certo muto triste com elas), tinham boas expectativas para esse novo ano.

Tentou chamar a atenção da queridíssima irmã que a fizera se atrasar para seu trabalho... trabalhos... Não, só trabalho mesmo (eram três, mas ela só estava atrasada para um) com toda aquela palhaça.

- Ino, vamos! O seu nome não está aí, não se preocupa! – e engoliu o resto das palavras, reparando nos tristes olhares daqueles que de fato encontravam os nomes na lista. Era uma pena, mas a vida tem dessas coisas. E voltou a ralhar. – Caramba, Ino, já disse que seu nome não esta ai...! Vamos logo que eu estou atrasada, Coisa Loira!

- Não saio daqui até ter lido e relido todos na letra I e mais os da letra Y, só pra garantir que não esteja por ordem de sobrenome! - gritou a loira.

- Eu _sei_ que seu nome não esta ai-iii – cantarolou, mudando para uma voz irritada no instante seguinte - Saco...vamos logo, Porca! – estava brava pelo atraso, mas tinha que segurar o riso. A coitadinha estava mais desesperada que peixe se afogando. Sim, Sakura sabia muito bem como era ver um peixe se afogar. Ossos do ofício.

- Tá bom, sabichona, se tem tanta certeza, cadê a prova! Não recebemos nenhuma carta, como era suposto acontecer caso fôssemos aprov-

- Não há carta porque ligaram, Ino... – pronto! Ela contou. Em Konoha, há duas formas de saber se você foi aprovado. A C_arta_, para os que passaram, simplesmente, e o telefonema. O _Telefonema_ era praticamente uma lenda interna, de tão raro e honroso, reservado apenas para os que tiraram as maiores notas. Tanto que, em Konoha, as crianças não fazem trote sussurando "_Seven days_"¹ com uma sinistra voz infantil, ou essas coisas. Elas ligavam engrossando a voz, alegremente dizendo "Aqui é a diretora da UniKo ligando para parabenizar..." e pronto, até quem não era vestibulando desmaiava, o coração saltando pela boca. E ela estragou a surpresa! Esperava que a Porca estivesse satisfeita.

Mas Ino não estava.

- Ligou..? LIGOU?! EM QUE NÚMERO SE ACABAMOS DE NOS MUDAR?! E PORQUE LIGARIAM, TELEFONEMAS É SÓ PARA OS QUE PASSARAM COM AS MAIORES-

- "Telefonemas _SÃO só_"-

- Vai. Plantar. MA-CA-CO...

- Batata. Macaco você pente-

- E NÃO ME CORRIJA! – e todos olhavam à descontrolada loira a gritar em plena recepção, enumerando cada um dos motivos pelos quais elas haviam falhado em entrar para a UniKo. - NÃO trouxemos nenhum documento para matricula, o último dia é HOJE... - sim elas deixaram para o último dia – Ainda que tenham telefonado avisando sobre nossa aprovação, o que eu _duvido_, o que a gente faz agora?!

A rosada abriu um sorriso debochado e após uma curta risada soltou um suave "Na mochila" e se virou, chamando-a para finalizarem aquela palhaçada na secretaria, deixando para trás uma boquiaberta Ino.

- Eh..?! O-o quê?

...Só... só podia ser brincadeira! Não é?! Digo... Aprovadas?! As duas? Sakura até tinha como passar, mas _ela_? E como assim "ligaram"? E como... mas, quando... por que... Ah, aí tinha coisa. E o único problema é que ela conhecia a Haruno _muito_ bem, bem até demais, para saber que com o futuro delas não se brinca. Sakura levava muito a sério os estudos, já que é algo que pode lhe "render" um futuro melhor. O problema estava na aprovação da Ino... Era simplesmente absurda! Sakura passar E receber uma liga... Oh, céus... Oh, não!

Os pensamentos da loira a já se afogavam em teorias enquanto seguia sua irmã cautelosamente pelos corredores, chegando perto da entrada para a secretaria, o cerúleo olhar hipnotizado, fixo na mochila.

"Oi, como posso ajuda-las?" perguntaria a pobre moça da secretaria.

"Oi, meu nome é Haruno Sakura, eu recebi um telefonema dizendo que fui aprovada."

"Oh! A famosa Sakura! A que gabaritou a prova! Ohhhh! É uma honra fazer sua inscrição! Yay!"

"E quanto a minha irmã? Yamanaka Ino? Eu queria saber se..."

"Quem? Oh, a infeliz que zerou?! Sua irmã?! Não diga besteiras..."

E a Haruno sorri. Carinhoso por fora, mas letal como só Ino a conhecia.

"Só você foi aprovada, querida. Trouxe os documentos para matrícula?"

"Ah, sim... eu trouxe os... 'documentos'"

Só havia uma explicação plausível para aquilo...

- Oi, posso ajudá-las? – pipoca a verdadeira voz da secretaria, quebrando os pensamentos da loira.

Sakura deposita a suspeita mochila na bancada.

- Somos Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino. Recebemos um telefonema dizendo que podíamos fazer a matrícula.

- Ah, sim, trouxe tudo?

- Sim, eu trouxe os... – e começa a abrir a bolsa. – _documentos_...

_Dooooocumentos..._

_Documeeeeentos.._

_Documentosss_... Ecoava na mente da loira.

- Ah... Ino?

Sobre o pulso da Haruno, impedindo-a de abrir um centímetro a mais de zíper e apertando a ponto de doer, a mão de sua irmã estava gelada. Ino continua a encarar a mochila. Sakura ia chamá-la de novo, então segue o olhar da irmã, depois volta a encará-la, esmeralda contra quartzo azul, uma onda de absurdos sendo transmitida de irmã para irmã e o súbito entendimento preenchendo-a, arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca.

- Ino... – dizia bem devagar, para não assustá-la - ...eu não sei como você chegou a essa conclusão, mas acredite... Não. Tem. NENHUMA. Bomba. Aq-

E a palavra "bomba" foi o gatilho.

O que se seguiu foi uma enxurrada de cabelos loiros voando para fora da secretaria agarrada àquela mochila como se fizesse parte do próprio corpo, seguido de um raio cor-de-rosa, igualmente desesperado, subindo as escadas com ferocidade, imaginando se aquilo não podia ficar ainda...

- BOMBAAAAAAA! –gritava a Yamanaka, chamando a atenção de todos ali.

_...Pior._

Quando ficou sem saída numa curva mal calculada no segundo andar da universidade, pareceu à Haruno que aquele seria o fim do drama.

Encurralada, abraçando a mochila de um modo que, caso houvesse uma bomba, já seria cabelo loiro voando pra todo lado, a Yamanaka se encolhia na parede à espera do que sua irmã faria.

- Ino...

- Eu te amo, Sakura! –ok... talvez o drama ainda estivesse começando. – Mas não precisa ser assim!

- Ino-

- É culpa minha, eu sei que é, acredite! Essa gente não fez nada! Eels não merecem isso... bom, talvez alguns até mereçam, eu realmente não ligaria se um ou dois, mas DE QUALQUER FORMA, VOCÊ NÃO PODE PUNI-LOS PELA MINHA INCOMPETÊNCIA!

- I-

- É por causa dos nossos sobrenomes diferentes, não é?! Eu sempre disse à mamãe que não me importava de ficar com o sobrenome do Sr. Haruno! Mas nem isso é motivo para terrorismo!

- Mas o que isso tem a-

E a Yamanaka mudou de posição como se fosse um Power Rangers prestes a _morfar_, apontando para a rosada, gritando que fazia aquilo porque a amava. Antes que houvesse tempo para reagir, Ino ataca, isso mesmo ATACA, e se joga pra cima dela numa voadora tão profissional que, se não tivesse chutando-a bem no peito para dentro do banheiro e trancando-a lá, a Haruno teria aplaudido.

- INO ME TIRA DAQUI! – gritava, esmurrando a porta incomumente limpa. "Porque é que eu tenho que ter uma irmã tão... tão... Aah!"

Mas tudo o que conseguiu fora ouvir os passos de uma porca em fuga, correndo para onde quer que achasse ser um lugar seguro para desarmar a tal "bomba".

"Onde foi... que eu errei?!" Será que a mimara demais? Ou será que foram os doces... Não... Foram aqueles jogos de terrorista! Só podia ser! Todos os pais culpavam os jogos e aquilo sempre pareceu besteira, principalmente porque a Haruno só se tornara responsável por sua irmã há menos de seis anos, mas hoje, naquele presente momento, Sakura sentia que era perfeitamente plausível. "Oras, aquela..."

E em alguma sala da Universidade, uma Ino levanta a cabeça de sua ultra-importante missão estreitando os claros olhos com a estranha sensação de que Sakura a estava chamando de retardada.

Sim elas se conheciam muito bem. Meio-irmãs no sangue, mas mais ligadas que gêmeas no resto. Elas eram Meio-irmãs-gêmeas!

- E ainda ousam dizer que eu é que sou a meio-irmã doida. – e chutou a porta uma última vez, emburrada.

E se deixou escorregar as costas na porta até sentar no impecável chão (sério aquela limpeza toda em um banheiro universitário era simplesmente tão errada), bufando, torcendo para que a Porca se tocasse logo e a tirasse de lá para acabarem com aquilo antes que ela fosse demitida.

Próximo a si, o barulho da descarga a puxou de seus pensaentos, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinha da Haruno trazendo a certeza de que mais alguma coisa, dentre muitas outras naquela manhã, estava errada.

"Não tem porque se assustar, sua boba, é só..."

E da cálida portinha, sai o mais monocromático e sem graça, ainda que simpático, cara que ela já conhecera.


	6. 20 ou 30 Minutos Antes

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

* * *

**CAP 4: 20 ou 30 Minutos Antes...**

**_No capítulo anterior:_**

_Próximo a si, o barulho da descarga a puxou de seus pensamentos, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinha da Haruno trazendo a certeza de que mais alguma coisa, dentre muitas outras naquela manhã, estava errada._

_"Não tem porque se assustar, sua boba, é só..."_

_E da cálida portinha, sai o mais monocromático e sem graça, ainda que simpático, cara que ela já conhecera._

* * *

Universidade de Konoha (UniKo), _ainda_ 23 de Janeiro,

20 ou 30 minutos antes...

Um dia _daqueles_. Essa era a descrição. Parado a poucos metros do portão de sua casa, sem mais poder fingir que não a vira, o Uchiha é obrigado a acompanhá-la até a universidade. Queria entrar em casa, fingir que esquecera algo e não voltar até chegar o primeiro dia de aula, mas tinha aquele problema do boleto.

"Droga de falta de energia..." praguejou.

- Sasuke... – cumprimentou a garota zumbi numa mistura de resmungo e sutil aceno de cabeça.

- Hinata... – no mesmo "amigável" gesto de acenar com a cabeça. Então ele vê, subindo a rua num passo anormalmente arrastado... – ...Naruto...

Chegando agora ao recinto, o loiro pisca algumas vezes, tentando reconhecê-los. Balbuciando não mais que "Teme" e "Hina-chan" com a voz embargada.

O casal Hyuuga-Uchiha costumava fazer o pagamento das mensalidades pela internet mesmo, como gente normal, mas com as frequentes quedas de energia do bairro e com a ótima ideia de deixar para última hora, foram ambos obrigados a levantar mais cedo e seguir rumo até a secretaria da Universidade, coisa que nenhum bom universitário gosta de fazer até chegar o primeiro ou segundo dia de aula, talvez até a primeira ou segunda semana de aula...

A sincronia entre ele e a namorada era incomum, perturbadora e, provavelmente, muito errada, mas os três...?! Logo eles três? Quais as chances?!

Naruto não tinha computador e, com a passagem de ano, as festividades e o rámem de natal, o rámem de ano novo, o rámem de dia-dois-de-janeiro-ainda-é-um-ano-novo, e todos os outros rámens, ele acabara sem orçamento até para uma Lan House. Morava mais para o centro, pegava ônibus e um restinho à pé, passando pelas casas de Sasuke e Hinata. Então, para estar ali agora, ele com certeza acordara umas duas horas mais cedo (ou Kushina o acordara, o que era mais provável), pegara o ônibus e numa cósmica brincadeira de mau gosto do universo, encontrara com eles durante o trajeto.

Após as cordialidades eles seguem lentamente até a universidade, numa daquelas raras ocasiões em que o infame trio Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto, sem combinar, sem realmente querer e sem poder impedir, acabava se encontrando na rua e tendo que seguir juntos em plena manhã.

Não entendam errado... os três são melhores amigos, e, apesar da peculiaridades do namoro dos morenos pairando no ar ao redor deles, ainda se davam muito bem. Só não eram "Pessoas da manhã".

E algumas vezes, lembrava o Uchiha... três pessoas pouco matinais juntas pode significar briga.

- Você tá ridículo, Dobe. – ao abrir a porta de vidro afim de deixar Hinata e Naruto passarem para dentro da recepção foi que percebeu as calças laranjas que o loiro estava usando. – Ainda mais ridículo do que costuma ser.

- Elas ficam bem em mim e eu não vou trocar! – e levantou o punho pro moreno, pronto para assustar os pobres vestibulandos que, ano após ano, se reuniam ali para procurar seus nomes na lista.

Hinata já havia até esquecido que era o último dia para matrícula, então a secretaria estaria provavelmente lotada. Eles precisariam do bom e velho plano B.

- Tá _muito_ cedo para vocês dois ficarem se atritando! Podem parar! – e começou a subir as escadas pro próximo andar, seguindo para a sala da diretora, o jeito mais rápido de se pagar um boleto sem ter que enfrentar fila.

Claro, que somente os alunos sabiam disso.

- Não vem, não, que foi seu namoradinho que começou! Você não sabe que os CÃES têm que ser mantidos na focinheira, Hinata?!

- Eu vou colocar uma focinheira em VOCÊ s-se não parar de gritar na minha orelha A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ!

Assim que chegaram ao segundo andar, a movimentação no térreo pareceu triplicar.

- Alguém acabou de gritar "bomba" ou foi impressão...

- NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO, NA-NARUTO-KUN!

Quando os funcionários da limpeza começaram a encará-los, Sasuke decidiu que era hora de uma saída estratégica e entrou no primeiro banheiro masculino que encontrara no andar, deixando os dois estressados e suas brigas matinais guardando a porta. Naruto não entraria enquanto soubesse que ele estava lá (seguir melhor amigo até o banheiro é coisa de mulher) e muito menos Hinata, então era sempre sua melhor opção de emergência.

A discussão já estava em seu ápice, com Hinata prestes a jogar o querido loiro da janela mais próxima quando...

– Ino...

– Eu te amo, Sakura! Mas não precisa ser assim!

– Ino-

Aquelas garotas discutindo logo à frente pareciam tão...

– É por causa dos nossos sobrenomes diferentes, não é?! Eu sempre disse à mamãe que não me importava de ficar com o sobrenome do Sr. Haruno! Mas nem isso é motivo para terrorismo!

– Mas o que isso tem a-

...Familiares?

E antes que se lembrassem do FlashmoBee, a loira ninja dá uma voadora na de cabelo rosa, mandando-a direto para o banheiro masculino, passando por pasmos e estáticos Naruto e Hinata, pegando a chave, fechando a porta, trancando-a e fugindo como um porco selvagem até o andar seguinte, enquanto a outra criatura se debatia dentro do banheiro, mandando a tal "Ino" a tirasse de lá.

Naruto e Hinata se encaram. Pérola e Azul esbugalhados.

A descarga é puxada.

- Atrás da chave? – pergunta o Uzumaki, ainda pálido pelo que acabara de ver.

- Atrás da chave! – confirma a sempre pálida Hyuuga.

E lá se foram os dois Yotes, atrás de uma porca em fuga, da chave e com a ameaça de uma provável bomba.

Enquanto isso... no banheiro...

O Uchiha ouvira os gritos. Ouvira o baque de alguém sendo jogado para dentro do banheiro e se arrepiou a ouvir o _cleck_ da chave girando, trancando. Esperava que fosse apenas a passagem do ápice da discussão dos dois estressados, mas, quando saiu do toilet... Ela estava lá.

Ela.

_Haruno Sakura_, como bem lembrava.

Sentada no chão e fitando-o com verdes olhos arregalados. Ela o reconhece, ela levanta o braço e aponta o dedo, prestes a verbalizar a sua surpresa por encontrá-lo,_ele _estava surpreso por encontrá-la ali, bem ali no banheiro da universidadee então...

- Você ficou com meu celular! – diz simplesmente.

...

- Tem certeza que isso é tudo o que tem para me dizer?

E com uma sinceridade quase infantil ela levanta o olhar, pensando se tinha certeza que aquilo era tudo o que ela tinha para dizer depois de trancada em um banheiro masculino com o sujeito.

- Você tá com ele aí?

Sasuke bufa. Era para estar de mau humor, mas... segurava seus lábios para não deixar crescer o sorriso.

- Não. Guardei em casa. Não é como se achasse que fosse encontrá-la aqui.

E ficaram em silêncio. O clássico e constrangedor silêncio.

Enquanto se virava para a pia e lavava as mãos, coisas como "Por que não foi à festa pós Flash?", "Eu quis te ligar, mas você parece não ter telefone fixo.", "Vai se matricular aqui?" muitas outras perguntas subiram à garganta do Uchiha, ansiosas por quebrar o silêncio ao qual submetera os outros por tantos anos, mas que não conseguia suportar naquele momento. Todas subiram e pararam lá mesmo, quando a garota lhe pergunta casualmente se ele tem tintas dentro da mochila.

- Minha meio-irmã-gêmea louca saiu correndo com a minha para desarmar uma bomba imaginária. – foi a explicação.

Ouvindo àquilo, a primeira coisa que lhe ocorrera foi "Então alguém havia mesmo gritado 'bomba' na recepção".

E, curiosamente... Sim. Ele tinha tintas.

Depois do que pareceram ser anos, enquanto esperava pacientemente recostado sobre a porta do banheiro (onde Sakura estivera momentos antes) e vendo-a pintar tão determinadamente cada porta e ladrilho do _toilet_ ele consegue dizer.

- Isso é vandalismo, sabia?

Ela para um pouco, o braço esquerdo claramente cansado do esforço e o olha como ele tivesse acabado de ofendê-la.

- Isso é _arte_! Deviam me agradecer por colorir essa anomalia branca que vocês chamam de banheiro! E está tudo tão limpo, como isso pode ser ao menos possível?!

- É cedo ainda, acabaram de limpar e ninguém mais usou o banheiro.

- Você está me dizendo que aqui eles realmente limpam os banheiros?! – e as sobrancelhas dela se levantam como se tivesse descoberto toda uma extinta civilização branca de banheiros limpos. – Espera até eu contar isso à Ino...

E se senta ao lado dele (o único lugar ainda branco e sem tinta escorrendo do banheiro), jogando o último tubo de tinta por cima do cubículo e sorrindo vitoriosa ao ouvir que acertara o lixo.

Ela era estranha. No natal, depois do Flash, quando ela simplesmente desaparecera deixando mais nada além de seu Samsung Galaxy 5 esquecido no bolso de seu blazer feito sapato de cristal nos degraus da escadaria do castelo em uma bizarra versão daquele conto de fadas enjoado, Uchiha usara a palavra "diferente". Haruno Sakura era uma garota diferente. Agora, vendo-a descansar relaxadamente a seu lado, com a camisa xadrex amarela e preta aberta por cima de uma blusa branca estampada bem longa, leggins pretas, e tênis descombinados ele percebera que a palavra estranha caia melhor.

Tinha estilo. Mas era estranha, mesmo assim.

- Para de me encarar! Tá me assustando...

E num impulso ele vira a cara para o outro lado. Logo estavam os dois olhando para o teto, a única parte que a Haruno não conseguira pintar (embora tenha tentado).

- Então... – ele novamente cansa do silêncio. Era um recorde, Sasuke nunca abrira a boca pra falar tanto desde que era criança. – Que músicas você gosta?

Ele não fazia muito mais que olhá-la com o canto dos olhos por um tempo. Quando viu um sorriso lindo se abrindo para um assunto de seu interesse, o rapaz se perguntou porque não havia pensado naquela pergunta antes.

- Musicas dançantes! – foi a resposta.

- Ah... tipo.. eletrônica, house... tecno... dance.. esse tipo?

- São dançantes?

- São.

- Então sim, esse tipo.

De fato, ele já sabia de cor metade das playlists da rósea. Desbloquear o celular dela não fora complicado e ele ficou legitimamente decepcionado por não encontrar ali nenhum número que parecesse ser o da casa dela. Na verdade, em sua lista de contatos só havia 5 nomes: B, Bikibiki, Hidan, Loira Porca, e Nii-chan.

Claro que ele nunca contaria aquilo. Não iria correr o risco de parecer uma espécie de s_talker_, ou outro tipo de tarado.

Ele só estava tentando devolver o celular...

Quando ela lhe perguntou que músicas ele gostava, vasculhando o bolso de seu jeans o Uchiha alcançou seu iPhone e dos fones de ouvido, ele estende um para a Sakura, pondo o outro na própria orelha.

Agora... que música escolher?

Pensando um pouco e correndo o dedo até quase o final da lista, Sasuke escolheu "Unbroken" de Demi Lovato. Pegara aquela diretamente do celular de Sakura, seria impossível ela não gostar.

E depois de dois segundos de música...

- Xeretou meu celular?!

- Por que? Um cara hétero não pode gostar de Disney?

- Não, porque essa versão é minha. – e ergueu a sobrancelha – Eu gravei com a minha voz.

Eeeee... Sasuke Uchiha acaba de ser coroado com a coroa de Tarado! Palmas para o Uchiha!

O que fazer agora?

Não restava muito mais tempo. A captura era iminente, já era dois o número de pessoas atrás de si. Havia achado o lugar perfeito para sua missão, isolado, silencioso, desocupado, praticamente novo, mas tão logo colocara o recipiente do explosivo na mesa, aquele loiro e a garoto de olhar leitoso abrem a porta da diretoria, pedindo para que libertasse sua irmã. Fez a única coisa lógica que veio à sua mente e tão logo o rapaz dera um passo para dentro da sala, Ino decide bombardeá-lo (huhuhu) com outra voadora fantástica, usando-o de apoio para sair da sala.

Ela errou e dera uma voadora fantástica, seguida de um pouso em perfeita cambalhota direto na japinha, nocauteando-a quase que instantaneamente.

- HINATA-CHAN!

- FOI PRO PRÓPRIO BEM DELA! – e continuou correndo.

O loiro era rápido. E Ino estava cansada de correr e desesperada para desarmar a bomba. Pensando bem, aquela mochila estava até que bem levinha para algo tão fatal... Hm, Sakura tinha mais futuro como terrorista do que Ino pudera prever!

Assim que encontrou a escadaria aproveitou o casaco amarrado em sua cintura para descer no melhor estilo "esqui-bunda", técnica de fuga aprendida com o Tio Haruno.

Um grito enfurecido preencheu o corredor no andar de cima. O loiro era rápido, mas aquela japinha era um monstro! Quando vira aquela coisinha mal-humorada quase se materializando a seu lado, Ino recorreu àquilo que funcionara momentos antes.

Entrou em um banheiro feminino e se trancou dentro. Estava a salvo. Por enquanto. Apoiou a mochila e a abriu, finalmente a abriu, deixando a ameaça maior do lado de fora gritando qualquer coisa como "EU NÃO LEVANTEI AS SETE DA MANHÃ PARA CHEGAR AQUI E..."

- Ah... – e quando Ino levantou o olhar - ...Posso te ajudar?

Um cara.

- Você... tá usando o banheiro feminino?

Ou quase.

- N...não? Você é quem entrou no banheiro masculino.

Ino olha em volta. Depois abre o cubículo mais próximo de si. Privadas. Nada de mictórios.

- Não. Esse com certeza é o banheiro feminino.

E o silêncio não fora exatamente constrangedor, apenas... muito estranho.

Acabou que, depois do maior tumulto e do pânico geral, a diretora finalmente resolvera atender às súplicas de seus funcionários e ir ao campus. Droga, um dia inteiro antes do fim de suas férias! Era bom aquela crise valer a pena, senão alguém seria demitido por causa daquilo!

Ela foi até o primeiro andar onde uma descontrolada Hinata esmurrava a porta. A garota só faltou desmaiar quando a grande Tsunade põe a mão em seu ombro com um contrito "Dá licença", arrombando a porta com um único chute.

Lá, uma assustada voz explodiu gritando algo como "Para trás, senão todos nós morremos", enquanto a diretora entrava com extrema virilidade, marchando na direção dos infratores, pegando a ambos pelas golas das blusas e erguendo-os como dois gatos vira-latas para fora do banheiro.

- Sai...? – exclamaram Naruto e Hinata.

E o rapaz apenas sorria em sua própria versão de "poker face"

- Você. – e erguia o rapaz mais alto. – PARA A DIRETORIA! – e o arremessou até a escadaria. – e você...

A Ino só faltava chorar.

Depois de subir toda a escadaria pro segundo andar ainda abraçada àquela maldita mochila (agora pelo menos Ino sabia que não tinha bomba), a diretora volta a erguê-la pela gola, encarando a porta trancada do banheiro masculino, de onde saia alguns sons irreconhecíveis e fazendo-a se sentir um porquinho-da-índia muito malcriado.

- Abra. – ordenou.

Assim que o fez, todos ali, Ino, diretora, Naruto, Hinata e até Shizune que acabara de chegar foram chocados pela cena que presenciavam. O queixo de Naruto foi ao chão, Hinata tapou a boca com ambas as mãos, Shizune desmaiou e Ino levantou uma sobrancelha pra perguntar:

- Porque estão dançando tango?

- Na verdade é uma valsa, que nem...

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM MEU BANHEIRO IMPECÁVEL!?

- Sakura olha pra trás, lembrando-se só agora das tintas que usara nas paredes. Elas ficaram tão bem que esquecera que não eram de lá.

- Eu o redecorei?

- Vocês dois têm sorte de eu depender dessa inspeção para não aumentar minha dívida pessoal, senão VOCÊS é quem limpariam esta bagunça! – rugiu a diretora. - SHIZUNE! – e a pobre assistente se levanta, atordoada – CHAME O GAI! A INSPEÇÃO SANITÁRIA É DAQUI A TRÊS HORAS, EU QUERO A PORTA DO OUTRO BANHEIRO CONSERTADA E AS PAREDES DESSE BRILHANDO TANTO QUANTO OS DENTES DELE!

- H-ai! Tsunade-sama! - e se foi.

Encarando as irmãs problemáticas com olhos flamejantes e finalmente reconhecendo-as, Tsunade usa a mão livre para pegar Sakura pela gola dela, arrastando-a para fora do banheiro e ao longo de todo o corredor.

-VOCÊS DUAS VÃO FAZER A MATRÍCULA SEM MAIS DESCULPAS!

- Mas eu só vim para a Ino fazer matri-

- SEM. MAIS. DESCULPAS!

- E-eh?! Então eu... eu passei mesmo? – sorria a Yamanaka.

- As duas passaram. Eu ia mandar a droga da carta, mas quando soube que eram irmãs achei mais fácil ligar e convocar as duas de uma vez.

- Pera ai, você ligou por causa da Sakura, certo?! – e virando os olhos para fitar a meio-irmã-gêmea tanto quanto o aperto da diretora permitia, Ino pergunta. – Quanto foi que você tirou nessa prova, Sakura?

- Ah, nada... eu..

- Ela gabaritou.

- G-g-ga-g-gabaritou?!

- É, meio que gabaritei... – respondeu baixinho. Quase como se sentisse vergonha.

E sumiram da vista do trio de Yotes na mais sublime amostra do que eram suas novas colegas de Universidade.

À porta da sala da diretora, Shizune dava as demais instruções para o estranho funcionário de uniforme verde que sorria inexplicavelmente o tempo todo, até mesmo quando a assistente o informou da bagunça do banheiro, _principalmente_ quando disse que ele teria três horas para limpar tudo e mais feliz ainda ele pareceu quando sumiu da vista gritando que lavaria todos os banheiros da universidade em menos de três horas como seu mais novo desafio, mesmo quando Shizune o seguiu tentando explicar que era só o do segundo andar.

Quando à sala voltou à costumeira quietude...

- COMO ASSIM NÃO QUER CURSAR MEDICINA?!

Sim, essa era a quietude padrão de lá.

- Como eu disse, Tsunade-san, eu prestei a prova mais para dar apoio moral à Ino, eu nem tenho condições de estudar, ainda tenho meus trabalhos...

- Demita-se.

- Eu já pensei nisso, mas...

- Não foi uma sugestão.

O olhar da diretora beirava a fúria e o espanto. Nunca, NUNCA, com exceção daquela vez, em sua amada UniKo ela vira tamanha proeza. Suas provas eram cruéis, desumanas... eram feitas para filtrar e não havia palavra eticamente correta, ela realmente queria _extrair da população_ o que havia de mais brilhante entre os jovens, fosse pela habilidade de aprender além por conta própria, por ser simplesmente brilhante ou por ser o mais bem preparado trapaceiro já conhecido. Não importava que tipo de gênio o jovem é: esforçado, talentoso ou desonesto, sua genialidade deveria leva-lo para UniKo. Acertar metade da prova da UniKo equivalia a acertar 70 em uma prova de 90 questões de uma faculdade comum. Por causa dos inúmeros, i-nú-me-ros, fracassos e do fato de ser a única universidade da cidade, ela fora até mesmo _obrigada_ a criar as malditas listas de indicação, na qual, pela pontuação da prova da UniKo traduzida para nota de gente normal, o aluno poderia verificar que outras universidades, de outras cidades ele havia passado. Era isso, ou fazer um vestibular comum. E ela fez a droga das listas, expondo nomes e indicações todo santo ano. E cá estava ela, sentada com a única criatura viva a gabaritar a maldita prova (embora ainda não desse para saber se por talento, esforço ou pilantragem) e a garota tinha a audácia de dizer que não queria cursar!

INACEITÁVEL.

- Por que tem mesmo que trabalhar tanto. Anda. Desembucha.

- Ah, o de sempre... contas... aluguel... comida... Ino.

- Ei!

- É verdade! Se você não conseguisse uma boa bolsa de estudos eu ia cobrir o resto! – e depois ela olha para Tsunade, esperando que a diretora compreendesse seu ponto de vista. – E eu só coloquei medicina por que na época achava legal e tals, mas não quero trabalhar com isso.

E a diretora se recostou em sua poltrona almofadada. Aquela era a hora para negociações.

- Faremos assim. Você terá 90% de bolsa, o que equivale à sua nota na prova de 90 questões e sua irmã ganhará 50%.

Era mais generosidade do que a diretora podia acreditar haver em si.

- Gabaritar é igual a 100%...

- Ok, você me pegou. Isenção da taxa pra você e 40%de desconto para sua irmã.

Os olhos da Yamanaka iam de uma para a outra feito fã de pingue pongue. Sakura não era lá uma boa negociadora, ela apenas _realmente_ não queria cursar medicina, e sabia que se a proposta fosse boa, bom... ela acabaria cedendo e cursando algo com o qual não queria trabalhar.

- Ela tirou o equivalente a 50% de desconto...

- Já pensou em um plano de financiamento...?

- Eu não faço escolhas que me endividem. Se não dá pra pagar tudo na hora, é porque não é pra comprar.

- Sua sabedoria me impressiona e me frustra. – ela queria MUITO o dinheiro daquela matrícula, só Deus, sabia o quanto a diretora adorava receber dinheiro. - Isenção pra você e 50% pra sua irmã, feito?

E a Haruno puxou bastante ar, soltando lentamente.

- Sinto muito, Tsunade-san... Mas os três trabalhos, ou melhor, os três bicos que faço, muito mal dão para o aluguel e outras coisas básicas... por mais que não pagar meu curso ajudasse, ainda me deixa com o problema de ter que pedir demissão de um deles. Aí já era, vamos ficar sem condição de sustento.

- Você não tem alguém que possa te ajudar? Pagar a parte da sua irmã enquanto você sustenta a casa? – a brava e escandalosa diretora, pela primeira vez, parecia ser uma profissional responsável ao se apoiar na mesa, ambas as mãos cobrindo sua boca, mas deixando à mostra o semblante sério. – Eu entendo que estejam por conta própria e, pelo que percebi você faz questão de manter Ino só estudando. É nobre, Sakura, mas você tem uma oportunidade aqui. Serão mais ou menos quatro anos de uma privação mais pesada para então ela se formar e te ajudar com os custos. É o tipo de escolha que pode te levar a um emprego melhor, nada mais de bicos... de... migalhas. – e soltou um longo suspiro. – Isenção para você e 50% para sua irmã. Se se matricularem hoje, dou o prazo de um mês pra conseguirem alguém que os auxilie com os custos... Se não conseguirem... eu... eu... ARGH, devolvo o dinheiro da matrícula.

E dito isso, elas fizeram a matrícula.

- Um mês. A partir de agora. Se na pior das hipóteses vocês não conseguirem auxílio... tente de novo no ano que vem. – para pra pensar em um detalhe importante. – e gabarite de novose for capaz.

O silêncio era pesado. Ou pelo menos seria se não fosse pelo constante _tectectec_ de Ino mandando mensagens no celular.

- Sakura, o Ibiki disse que pediu demissão do emprego um pra você e que vai pagar a minha parte. E...

- Ino! Eu não posso...

- Diz aqui: "Se pensar em tentar dizer que não pode aceitar, então eu também demito você do emprego três e corta seu salário do emprego dois, entre parênteses, do qual eu sou chefe."– ela prossegue lendo – Ele diz que paga a matrícula hoje se deixar a Sakura escolher outro curso.

- Hm? É comigo isso?

Ino confirma, entregando o celular para a diretora.

Depois do que pareceu um milésimo de segundo para ler todas as mensagens, a diretora fecha o celular dizendo "Entendido." e as encara.

- Feito.

E assim as portas da UniKo se abriram as agarraram, as puxaram para dentro e após muita luta as fechou lá.

E ao sair da sala.

- Ei... – cumprimentou o monocromático. Cara, como era mesmo o nome dele? Era nome de gente importante, não era? Sakura devia ter tentado descobrir isso no banheiro, ou então perguntado mesmo.

- Ah, oi! – ia dizer mais, mas os gritos da diretora a cortaram.

- VENHAM LOGO PAGAR ESSES BOLETOS, ANTES QUE EU TRANQUE SUAS MATRÍCULAS, SEUS IRRESPONSÁVEIS QUE PAGAM NA ÚLTIMA HORA!

E Naruto e Hinata entraram primeiro, mas não antes da Hyuuga lançar aquele gesto de "estou de olho em você" para Ino, que responde com o famoso gesto "Eu. Você. Voadora. Quando menos esperar, colega" e a japa entrou.

Definitivamente não era uma pessoa matinal.

- Toma. – disse Sasuke, e entregou o celular nas mãos da Haruno.

- Mas você não disse que...

- Vocês demoraram tanto na sala da Tsunade que achei melhor voltar para casa e buscar logo. Não gosto de ficar devendo. – e dito isso, ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sakura levantou o queixo de Ino e seguiu para a escadaria.

Desciam as escadas como se fizessem em nuvens. Era uma mistura louca de sonho e pesadelo, porque enquanto uma oportunidade nascia, o trabalho de parto era massacrante. Em sua mente, a Haruno já contabilizava todas as mudanças de estilo de vida que teriam que fazer para passar por aquilo.

Chegando em casa deram juntas uma boa arrumada em tudo, preparando cada uma seus espaços de estudo, elas iriam precisar. Foi ao emprego um explicar com mais calma o que de fato havia acontecido ao ex-chefe e preparou sua carta de demissão. Ela insistira em cumprir meio aviso prévio.

Chegando às docas, passou metade do turno ouvindo o Ikibiki ralhando com ela sobre como ela fora burra, tão burra de quase desperdiçar tamanha oportunidade. A outra metade foi ele se gabando da um-quarto-de-parente que gabaritara a tal prova do capeta.

No final do dia, depois do emprego três (que vai virar o dois), quando já se acostumara com a ideia de ser uma Universitária e sorria sem conseguir se conter com a emoção, a jovem decide ligar para Ino, para perguntar que prato especial teriam pra jantar, afinal... era noite de comemorar!

Mas... qual era mesmo o número? Não ligava a tanto tempo... Melhor pegar logo nos conta...

E foi quando viu o nome extra. Logo abaixo do número da Ino, o nome "Monocromático" e seu número fora adicionado. Sakura sorriu.

Já era noite e, após o banho, deitado sobre sua cama Sasuke e Hinata faziam a única coisa que realmente gostavam de fazer juntos.

_"Então... O que rolou naquele banheiro seu traidor! #DDD"_

Mensagens de celular.

Sasuke sorriu. Digitando calmamente ele responde _"O que você viu. Dançamos. "_

_"Aham.. 'dançaram', sei, sei... safadenho xDD Não me ponha chifres, Uchiha! Você sabe que será caçado pelo resto de sua vida se pular a cerca! *estoudeolho*"_

Com certeza seria. Já podia imaginar um conflito sanguinário e milenar de Hyuugas contra Uchihas por cerca de gerações. Sem levar em conta o número de Uchihas que ainda tomaria o partido de Hinata. Ele seria a escória da escória por muito mais anos do que poderia viver.

_"O mesmo pra você. *estoudeolhoeenxergomelhor*"_

E se despediram.

O sorriso desmanchou devagar, sem deixa-lo perceber que ao menos estivera ali. Saindo da tela do celular ele automaticamente atualiza alguns aplicativos. Enquanto espera pelas atualizações ele clica em contatos.

Ali, bem ali acima de Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata estava Haruno Sakura.


	7. Especial de Natal!

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

**Especial de Natal!**

* * *

Como costume no grupo dos , na véspera do natal um dos lideres prepara a festa. Mas para infelicidade do loiro, ele teria que preparar tudo sozinho, pois Sasuke e Hinata não se depuseram para ajudar naquele ano já que Naruto sempre fugiu desse dever de oferecer a sua casa para a festa, então, naquele ano, ele fora obrigado não apenas a oferecer a casa, como também se virar com os preparativos.

Estava tudo pela metade na casa dos Uzumakis. Ao menos a parte da comida estava pronta, tudo graças ao seu avô Jiraya que pagou tudo o que ele precisava. Só que em questão de decoração o pobre Naruto estava enrolado(literalmente).

- Aaaahh, alguém pode e ajudar a fazer isto?! - perguntou o loiro desesperado quase ficando careca de tanto arrancar os cabelos agarrados aos pisca-piscas de natal – Mano, que saco, alguém pode me ajudar!?

- Não! - responderam Kushina e Minato, cada um em um canto da casa.

- Aaaaah! - gritou de raiva.

Era sempre assim quando ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, seus pais não o ajudavam. Todas as festas eram assim, ou pelo menos as que Naruto estava envolvido. Seus pais sempre estavam ocupados demais para lhe ajudar. Então ele desistiu de fazer qualquer coisa em casa, até mesmo seus aniversários ele não fazia com eles. Jiraya tinha até que mandar os convites para os seus pais! Sim, os pais tinham que ser convidados, se não eles não apareciam.

Ano passado esqueceram-se do seu aniversario e se não fosse por seu avô e seus amigos a data passaria em branco. Ele deixou para lá esta falta..."Deviam estar ocupados ou cansados demais, acontece..." pensou o loiro consigo mesmo, ATÉ QUE EM OUTUBRO, APENAS DOIS MESES ATRÁS, ELES ESQUECERAM DE NOVO. Mas Jiraya era ligeiro... Fez uma festa surpresa no Ichiraku, só que desta vez ele não teve como evitar a tristeza de seu neto. É... mesmo convidados, seus pais não foram.

Por isso ele não hospedava as festas em casa. Pretendia dar bolo nesse ano também, só que não deu para fugir. Dessa vez Hinata apelara para o ponto fraco do loiro, pedindo com aquele jeitinho doce de "OU VOCÊ FAZ ESSA JOÇA, OU EU TE AFOGO EM UMA PANELA CHEIA LÁMEM!" ...Ele não teve como recusar. Apesar de que afogar-se em lámem agora lhe parecia uma grande ideia.

- Não, assim não dá... – e respirava fundo, virando o rosto para a direção dos cômodos de seus pais - Eu preciso de ajuda! – gritava, na tentativa de chamar atenção.

- Quem manda fazer tudo na ultima hora?! – respondeu a voz próxima de Kushina, no corredor que separava a sala dos quartos. - Agora vai fazer sozinho'ttebayo! – ela parecia mais preocupada com o vaso de flores.

- Mano, para de olhar esse vaso e vem me dar uma força'ttebayo!

– "Mano" é a _mãe_, olha o respeito, rapazinho!

- Mas você _é_ a minha mãe!

– Você entendeu! Agora termina logo de enfeitar a casa - disse por fim, deixando o rapaz de olhos arregalados e frustrados para trás e se fechando em seu quarto.

- Mas... mas... Aaaah minha família é louca. – e bufou. – OK, PLANO B! PAIIIIIII! Me ajudaaaaa!? - gritou, mirando a porta do escritório de Minato.

Esperou alguns segundos por uma resposta que não veio. Estranhando a atitude do pai que, mesmo que não fosse ajudar, gritaria de volta, pelo menos, um belo e sonoro NÃO.

- Será que ele saiu? – e se aproximou do cômodo que servia de escritório, com todas as coisas de arquitetura dele. - Estava aqui faz pouco tempo! - passou por sua mãe que ainda observava o bendito vaso, ele bate na porta. Sem resposta. Abre a porta e entra com um incerto "Licença". Sem resposta, ele caminha até seu pai, vendo um absorto Namikaze admirando o desenho de uma planta de quarto de... _Oppa gangnam style... oppa gangnam style _toca celular de Naruto. Um lento olhar azul lhe é erguido, seguido da irritada sobrancelha dourada da reprovação; ele atrapalhara sua concentração.

- Opa, hehe... Só um segundinho, sim? – e se vira para o canto do cômodo para atender o celular. - Quem é?

"Nossa, cadê seus modos? Oi, tudo bom? Comigo está tudo ótimo, obrigada _e você_?"

- Não. Afinal, quem é? - fala o loiro estressado para a voz feminina no celular.

"Nossa cara, que bicho te mordeu? Eu ia te ajudar, mas não vou mais..."

- QUEM É?! – e Minato ergue a outra sobrancelha para o filho, agora curioso.

"É A HINATA, SEU IDIOTA!"

- Hi-hinata, oiii! - fala o loiro afinando a voz com o susto. E o que recebe de resposta é uma esbaforida risada. - do que você esta rindo?

"Você até gaguejou! Hahahahah...Sou eu, seu besta... a Tenten!"

- T-Te... E POR QUE VOCÊ FALOU QUE ERA A HINATA?!

"Huhuh... para ver a sua reação, ficou com vergonha, foi?"

- Não, mas fiquei com medo...

"Oxi, por que?"

- Cara, ontem ela me ameaçou'ttebayou...!

"Você tentou fugir de fazer a fes..." e Naruto interrompeu o a morena do outro lado.

- E ela falou que ia me afogar em lámen.

Houve um segundo de silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"Isso não seria, tipo, bom para você?"

- É, mas só lembrei disso agora...

"Então... você quer ajuda ou não?"

- Siiiiiiiiiim por favor! - implora o loiro.

"Ok, estou indo, idiota."

- Até já, Chun! - e deligou o telefone enquanto a morena ainda gritava "NÃO ME CHAME DE CHU-".

O loiro olhou para trás e viu que seu pai o encarava, um fino, mas divertido sorriso estampado nos lábios do mais velho. Lançou uma cara de "Que foi?" para Minato.

- Você gaguejou...huhuhu

- ...de medo! - disse o jovem se retirando do escritório antes que mais comentários viessem.

* * *

Enquanto isso em outro canto da cidade...

- Sakuraaaaaaaaa! Cadê a minha calça frauda roxaaaaaa!? - gritou a loira para a rosada que estava exata e precisamente a seu lado dela na sala.

- Ino... para de GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO!

- Ai, não grita, eu só quero a minha calça que... Ah, esta ali! - falou apontando para a cadeira onde todas as roupas lavadas estavam. Sakura estendeu o braço, pegou a bendita calça, derrubou metade das roupas, praguejou e as arrumou.

- Ah, valeu! - disse a loira pegando a sua calça e aproveitando guardando as outras roupas. -então Flor, o que quer para ceia de natal?

- Não sei, o que você comprou ?

- Hum, deixa eu ver... lámens, espaguete , atum, coisas leguminosas, uma coca... e sorvete

- Sério, você COMPROU SORVETE?! – Ao fundo, Sakura ligou o rádio e o som de anjinhos cantando "Aleluia!" preencheu a casa enquanto elas erguiam juntas o pote anunciando a chegada do soberano de todas as refeições.

- SIM! Sim! – E ligou a única lâmpada da casa pondo-a de holofote no sorvete naquele efeito de "O escolhido."

- AI, QUE BOM!

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que fizeram a Cerimônia do Sorvete em Konoha... tão longe da antiga casa.

* * *

Depois de duas horas da chegada de Tenten na casa do Uzumakis, a decoração estava indo bem. Faltava muita coisa para terminar, mas com a ajuda da morena o loiro consegue literalmente uma luz de onde ele deve começar (uhul! Ela desenrolou os pisca-piscas!), Tenten pois ordem em tudo. Depois de pisca-pisca para cá, árvore para lá, guizos e guirlandas nas portas... a metade da decoração estava pronta.

- Vamos comer! Não aguento mais! - diz a morena .

- Certo, vamos... o que você quer, Chun?

- Um sanduíche seria bom. Se você parasse de me chamar assim, seria melhor...

- Ok, um sanduba saindo! – e pega uma almofada e atira na cara da morena. – Chun.

Enquanto cozinhava, Naruto reparou em algo. Se Tenten estava ali com ele, onde estava Neji? Já que os dois são inseparáveis, certo? Ela é a namorada dele... e ele é o namorado dela (apesar que o titulo de macho da relação deve ser da de coques)

- Onde tá o Neji?

Houve uma pausa para pensar na resposta.

- Sabe que eu não sei...? E agora que você falou, nós combinamos de fazer alguma coisa hoje... mas como ele estava demorando eu resolvi ligar para você e te trollar... e como você tava todo enrolado eu vim te ajudar...

...

- VOCÊ ESQUECEU O SEU NAMORADO? - perguntou o loiro - Que horas vocês iam se encontrar?

Ela olha no relógio analógico, um relógio ANALÓGICO.

- Umas três horas... atrás... – e entorta o nariz decidindo o que fazer. - é melhor eu ligar né?

O loiro acenou lentamente, confirmando.

* * *

Enquanto isso, pouco mais de duas horas _antes_, no Dojô do vô da Tenten...

- Como assim a Tenten não esta, Mestre!? - perguntou o moreno exaltado.

- A Chun saiu mais cedo... ah, vejamos... disse que ia encontrar um loiro na casa dele. – foi a resposta do velho.

- LOIROOO?! Nããããão... Tenten! Eu vou te salvar! - gritou o Hyuuga, se retirando da casa à toda velocidade.

- Esse é o meu aluno... Sim, sim... meu melhor aluno...

"Tenteeeeeen" era só o que o avô pode ouvir depois do jovem sumir de vista virando a esquina.

* * *

Novamente naquele outro canto da cidade.

Ino preparava (tentava preparar) a ceia de natal para as duas, enquanto Sakura passava pano nos móveis. Mesmo que ninguém fosse até ali vê-las, não era motivo para deixar tudo desarrumado. De vez em quando a rosada olhava para janela imaginando como seria o dia seguinte. Ela estava ansiosa para o Flash.

* * *

Uzumakis...

Tenten tentava e tentava, mas nada adiantava, o seu namorado não atendia ao celular, o que era muito estranho. Por algum motivo ela sabia que isto era obra de seu querido avô (aquele manipulador de informações) que não deu o recado completo para caso Neji aparecer. Tentou então ligar para Hinata...

"Alô?"

- Oi, Hina, é a Tenten, o seu primo est...

"TENTEEEN! ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU, SUA LOUCA? O NEJI RETARDADO NÃO PARA DE ME LIGAR FALANDO QUE VAI TE SALVAR, QUE UM LOIRO TE SEQUESTROU!

- ... – pára, olha para o celular, pisca, volta ao aparelho. - O QUE? - e pronto, estava tendo um ataque de riso. Hinata ouve a risada da morena na linha. - Seu primo é retardado! - falou por fim, depois da crise

"Isso eu já sei, então onde você tá?"

- Chun, tá aqui seu lanche. - disse o loiro.

"Você está em uma lanchonete?"

- Não, eu to na casa do Naruto... Ah! Hina, faz um favor, passa na minha casa e pega uma roupa para eu me trocar?

"..."

- Hina?

"Você vai se trocar ai?"

- Sim.

"Na casa do Naruto-kun?"

- Sim, eu estou ajudando com a decoração."

"..."

- Hina? Hina! Você tá aí? - _Tu...tu...tu...tu...tu.._ - que estranho. - disse a morena desligando o celular.

- O que?- falou o loiro com um olhar curioso.

- Nada, nada não.

Depois de comerem e limparem a cozinha eles voltaram para os enfeites natalinos que agora cobririam a mesa de comida, e depois a outra metade do salão, sim o loiro tinha um salão em casa, ou melhor, os seus pais tinham um salão em casa. A árvore estava pronta em um canto do salão, as paredes e o teto estavam sendo preenchidos por Naruto enquanto Tenten ajeitava as mesas conforme o que o loiro explicava. Apesar de não saber decorar uma árvore, o Uzumaki era bom em deixar espaços bem planejados.

Mesas menores prontas, Tenten começa a arrumar a mesa de "comes e bebes", mas como era maior e bem mais pesada, pediu ajuda ao loiro. Eles levantaram a mesa para locomovê-la quando ouvem um estrondo. Estranhando o barulho, ambos colocam a mesa no chão, à procura de algo quebrado, mas não encontram nada de errado e mais uma vez ouvem um estrondo. Sem entender nada eles se encaram. Deram de ombros. Começam a mover a mesa novamente até chegar ao local desejado. Soltaram a mesa e voltaram a seu afazeres anteriores... mais uma vez ouviram o barulho desconhecido, e ignoram.

- Oi, GENTE! - diz uma voz doce materializada no meio do salão, dando um susto nos dois, derrubando Naruto da escada e fazendo Tenten rasgar a toalha de mesa.

- HINATA! - falou a de coques – Trouxe minha roup... – ia perguntar, foi quando viu a mala. - por que você esta com uma mala TÃO grande?!

- Chun... - chamou Naruto, que obteve a atenção para si enquanto se sentava em perna de índio, passando a mão sobre as têmporas. - que pergunta... - falava como se a pergunta fosse idiota, mas merecesse explicação – Isso não é uma mala, é um mala, é o Sasuke. – E a morena solta um guinchado ao reparar no pobre Uchiha apagado sobre uma mala comum num daqueles carregadores com rodinhas de hotel. - A pergunta correta, ou uma delas, é: Hinata, por que ele esta com um cara de que foi nocauteado e arrastado até aqui?

- É-é-é-é que eu vim ajudar! E-e-e o Sasuke t-t-também quis vir, é claro, e a mala são as minhas coisas para me trocar aqui.

"Ok! Não é só Neji que tem problemas... O negócio é hereditário." pensou Tenten... "Pobre Sasuke... ele não veio por vontade própria, não veio _mesmo_..."

"Cara, esse galo na cabeça dele vai ficar aí por muito tempo" pensou o loiro.

- Então, onde eu coloco as minhas coisas? - perguntou a doce e inocente Hinata.

- Ah, pode pôr a mala e o mala nocauteado no meu quarto... Eu te ajudo.

- Ah, Tenten, o Neji já foi para sua casa para buscar as suas roupas! - falou a Hyuuga por fim antes de seguir o loiro com o seu namorado.

"Aaah, ela ainda lembrou da minha roupa! Mas é uma fofa... estranha, mas fofa"

* * *

A comida de ino pela primeira vez tinha um cheiro bom e uma aparência boa, e a cada segundo falava sem parar, mas obtinha poucas respostas de sua irmã. Sabia muito bem o por quê disso. Era a primeira vez que realmente elas passariam o Natal sozinhas. Somente as duas. Já era duro pra ela aguentar as saudades da que sentia de sua mãe e seu pai... Imaginar o que se passava no coração de Sakura naquele momento... Já era o bastante mantê-la falando. O seu melhor meio de afugentar a solidão.

- Acha que consigo imitar o mousse de frutas que a mamãe fazia, Sakura?

A Haruno não respondeu.

- Era... o favorito do seu pai, não era?

Ela então olhou para a irmã, entendendo o que ela queria fazer. Assim como o pai, Ino detestava o mousse de frutas da mãe delas. Sakura sorriu dizendo.

- "A coisa verde e gosmenta mais deliciosa que já provara", era o que ele dizia. Não. Do jeito que você cozinha mal é melhor deixar o mousse comigo.

E Ino tacou os pedaços de frutas que ia colocar no mousse na cara da irmã, emburrada. As duas riram.

- Meu pai diz que se deixar o mousse descansando no congelador por dois dias você pode usá-lo como trava de roda de caminhão.

As Meio-irmãs-gêmeas se encararam. "Vamos fazer isso!"

* * *

Com a chegada de Hinata e um inconsciente Sasuke (jogado junto da mala em um canto escuro do quarto de Naruto), tudo parecia correr bem, apesar da Hyuuga não responder as perguntas que eles faziam e não parar de fazer perguntas pra eles... Sim, aparentemente ela podia perguntar e ter respostas. Eles não.

- Então, Tenten... como foi a sua manhã? - questionava Hina.

- Ah, foi boa.

- Boa como...?

– Hina...

- Boa como, hein? _Hein_!? Fala mulher!

- Você tá com ciúmes?

- O QUEEE?! Não, sua louca, eu só quero saber! Eu, hein... ciúmes do Naruto...

- Hina...

- O que?

- Eu ia dizer ciúmes de mim... não falei que era do Naruto

...

- Hahahahahahahah! – e a morena começa a rolar de rir no chão do salão, deixando uma escarlate Hinata muito irritada.

- Você me paga!

- Tá tudo bem aqui? - perguntou o Uzumaki, voltando da entrada da casa, onde a campainha estivera tocando. Ele finalmente descobrira o que eram os estrondos que ele e Chun ouviram antes da chegada da Hyuuga.

- Tá! Tá, sim! - falou uma Tenten morrendo de rir...

- Ah, Tenten, eu te achei! – gritou o Hyuuga com duas malas, uma que ela reconheceu como dele e outra, sua

- ...Achou? Se não fosse por _mim_ você estaria na casa de todos os loiros da cidade caçando ela! - disse Hina com um sorriso de debochado no rosto

- E SE NÃO FOSSE POR VOCÊ EU ESTARIA EM CASA, DORMINDO, E SEM UM GALO NA CABEÇA, HINATA - neste momento apareceu um furioso Sasuke na porta do salão.

- Ah, Hina, da próxima vez que quiser entrar, aperta a campainha ao invés de arrombar a porta. – pediu Naruto. – a minha mãe vai descontar de mim o conserto já que foi um dos meus amigos que quebrou. - disse por fim, que encarava junto com todos uma Hinata vermelha como um pimentão.

Depois de muita dor de cabeça, algumas por motivo conhecido como o proeminente galo de Sasuke, e outras sem razão ainda não explicada, a decoração FINALMENTE ficou pronta. Restava se arrumar. As meninas foram ao banheiro onde tomariam banho e se arrumariam, enquanto os rapazes revezavam o banho no banheiro da suíte dos pais de Naruto.

Naruto decidiu que passaria o Natal com sua roupa favorita: jeans laranja ajustado [isso mesmo, aquele jeans] e uma blusa de manga comprida preta por baixo da camisesta preta de estampa colorida larga igual a do Jae Bum de JJ Project no clipe Bounce que ganhara de uma amiga fã da dupla, porque ela o achava parecido com JB.

- Deve ser porque sou loiro.

- Deve ser porque ela te acha gay. – e desviou do tênis que o Uzumaki lançara mirando o galo na testa do Uchiha.

- Olha quem fala, seu unicórnio!

Levou um tempo para Neji impedi-los de destruir a casa.

Sasuke usava a blusa cinza de gola V de sempre junto de uma calça jeans escura. "De sempre" porque todas as blusas do Uchiha tinham o mais ou menos o mesmo corte, variando só a cor, tornando seu armário algo muito semelhante àqueles de desenho animado com um monte de roupa igual perfeitamente encabidado e as calças dobradas. A calça jeans roxa havia sido escondido na gaveta de meias, provavelmente para não atrapalhar a vista do Uchiha ao abrir o armário.

Apesar da pinta de cara sério, o Hyuuga era o mais adepto ao estilo colorido, não aparecendo com as calças amarelas que ganhara de Natal por não ter "camiseta que combine sem fazê-lo parecer uma garota".

- Não pode ser só colorido... tem harmonizar com o cabelo sem me obrigar a nocautear cada infeliz que vem pra cima de mim na rua.

* * *

Fato inusitado nº11: Hyuuga Neji tem mais admiradores (homens) que a namorada.

* * *

- Você podia só cortar o cabelo...

Uchiha Sasuke fora oficialmente promovido de Unicórnio a Hellboy, quando a namorada do Hyuuga o coroou na outra ponta da testa com um artístico soco, deixando-o enfurecidamente vermelho, mas sem chance de contra-atacar.

A morena havia penteado o cabelo em um único coque alto, preso por hachis suspeitamente afiados. Estava linda em seu vestido e sapatilhas tipicamente chineses, ambos azul marinho com detalhes dourados e leggings brancas por baixo, para o caso de precisar dar uma voadora em alguém durante a ceia de Natal.

No quesito artes marciais, o Hyuuga impressionava. Mas por Kami-sama! Tenten era filha, neta e bisneta de Mestres de Artes Marciais, aquela garota nasceu com uma espada na mão, uma lança na outra, dois coques feitos na cabeça e dando chutes no ar! Na verdade, quando ela nasceu, o médico não lhe deu um tapa no bumbum para ver se ela chorava, foi ela quem bateu no médico! Não, não era a presença do namorado que impedia o Uchiha de contratacar e Neji sabia disso muito bem, assistindo às trocas de nomes feios com a xícara de chá que sua prima lhe estendera com uma paz só então conhecida nos filmes de monges.

- Eles se dão tão bem... – e tomou um gole do chá.

Hinata se virou para ver do que seu primo estava falando.

- Aposto que o Hyuuga só tem tantos fanboys porque as fangirls preferem você, seu Panda Mutante!

- É engraçado ouvir isso do cara eleito como o segundo mais sexy da faculdade nas enquetes de porta de banheiro masculino...

- Andou votando em mim, lá, Chun Li?

- Não, Neji me falou a respeito. Me conte, Uchiha, o que é mais decepcionante: ser mais popular nos banheiros masculinos que nos femininos ou perder o primeiro lugar pro esquisitão do Sai?

E voltaram a se atracar em pleno salão.

- É, Neji-niisan... – responde Hinata, observando a tudo com uma enorme gota na cabeça. eu ficaria tão preocupada se nossos namorados se dessem mal...

Quando Naruto apareceu para chamá-los à mesa, ficou bons segundos encarando a Hyuuga, um sorriso brotando em seu rosto bronzeado.

As bochechas da Hyuuga se aqueceram. Ele havia reconhecido o vestido? Naruto o havia dado de presente há tantos natais atrás... e era aquela ainda a primeira vez que Hinata usava. Nem tinha certeza se caíra bem, afinal, ela não mudara tanto, mas ainda assim era mais nova quando

o recebera.

Era um vestido branco simples,com alças rendadas e saia estilo balonet. Hinata o combinara com leggins pretas, um colete jeans acinzentado e tênis Dunk, pretos, o escuro cabelo solto, ainda úmido, pra ficar mais ondulado quando secasse.

E então Naruto diz...

- Você tá parecendo um suspiro roqueiro, Hina!

"O QUE?!"

E a afoita Hyuuga começou a argumentar com o loiro, tentando descobrir se era um elogio ou se ela estava realmente ridícula.

Ao ouvir a conversa da prima com o loiro, seu gaguejar e o modo como ela ficava tímida, Neji nada fez além de mudar o olhar daquela dupla para a outra, ainda se atritando à sua frente. O namorado de sua prima parecia mais interessado em ganhar um argumento com Tenten que passar aquele Natal com Hinata. Mas relevou. Saiu da cadeira e chamou os estressados para a mesa de jantar, já quase passando a hora da ceia. Escolheu um lugar e se sentou, observando Tenten puxar a cadeira antes do loiro sentar, fazendo-o ir direto ao chão, alegando que aquele lugar ela dela, já que era logo ao lado de Neji, enquanto Hinata e Sasuke se sentavam silenciosamente à frente deles. Relevou. Não era porque _ele_ era um ciumento retardado que o Uchiha também tinha que ser.

Cada namorado com seu estilo.

* * *

Estavam indo muito bem. Sim, senhor, estavam indo tão bem... até agora. Apesar das brincadeiras, da bagunça... no momento da ceia, a primeira refeição que dividiam apenas uma com a outra... não havia mais como se distrair, como disfarçar...

Estavam se sentindo muito sozinhas naquela hora.

Ambas haviam se acostumado com o tumulto e a superlotação de suas casas, ainda que durante bastante tempo estivessem cada uma em uma casa diferente. A primeira vez que o Sr. Haruno aparecera na casa dos Yamanakas, trazendo aquela que sua mãe apresentara como sua irmã mais velha, Ino sentira que era a criança mais feliz do mundo.

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que vira aquela criaturinha emburrada de cabelos ruivo alaranjados e olhos verdes tão claros quanto travessos...

Era muito chato passar o Natal em casa e em família quando se só tem velhos como parentes próximos. Quando soube que a primeira filha, do casamento anterior de sua mãe era quase da sua idade, a primeira reação de Ino fora reunir todos os bichos de pelúcia que acumulara em sua vida e espalhá-los pelo quarto, sem saber de qual sua irmã poderia gostar. Não tinha bonecas, não gostava delas, e agora quase se arrependia, porque se a tal Sakura preferisse bonecas, elas não conseguiriam brincar!

E corre uma Ino de seis anos desesperada pela casa, à procura de algo que se pareça com uma boneca.

Quando Sakura chegou na casa, no quarto da mais nova especificamente, o que encontrou fora toda uma fornada de bonecos de biscoito natalinos raptada da cozinha de sua mãe. Assim que vira o que a caçula havia aprontado, a mãe delas se vira para o ex-marido, pronta para pedir desculpas pelo tumulto, percebendo só depois que ele não estava mais lá. No meio dos ursinhos e ursões de pelúcia de Ino surge um Sr. Haruno usando um jacaré de pelúcia na cabeça e gritando: "Uryaaaaaaaaaaa! Papaissauro está atacando a cidade e devorando a população! Raaaaaawr!" e comia alguns bonecos biscoitos.

Sakura e Ino e entreolharam, correndo para resgatar a população no mais épico e heroico Natal de suas infâncias.

Nos natais seguintes a presença dos Harunos era obrigatória para acalmar a euforia da loira.

Infelizmente, houve um Natal em que o Sr. Haruno já não veio. Aquele seria o primeiro de muitos.

"Ele não vem mais, Ino..." dizia sua mãe em prantos. Ino queria abraçá-la naquela época com tanta força quanto queria abraçar sua irmã agora. Sim, ela deveria ter abraçado sua mãe enquanto ainda podia...

Mas não podia. Não... conseguia ser a primeira a desabafar.

Depois elas se mudaram. Não conheciam ninguém na cidade e não queria arriscar convidar estranhos como faziam em Suna.

Não estavam mais sob a proteção dos pais.

Sakura limpou a boca com um guardanapo, sem nem mesmo tê-la sujado. Depois se levantou para pegar algo na cozinha. Um incomum silêncio separando as meio-irmãs-gêmeas.

Quando se deparou com a cadeira à frente vazia e o fúnebre silêncio do apartamento, a loira levou ambas as mãos à boca, para segurar o choro. Quando perdera seus pais, Ino fora imediatamente posta aos cuidados da avó. Mas Sakura? Não. A Haruno ainda veria muitos dias solitários antes de ficar sobre a tutela da Vovó Yamanaka. Quantas vezes Sakura passara por aquilo antes de irem para casa da avó de Ino? Quantas vezes ela precisou encarar um acento vazio durante uma refeição?Ela não podia... não iria aceitar ser a primeira a desabar. Ela não tinha esse direito.

...Então alguém bateu na porta. Ino imediatamente engoliu o choro, encarando a irmã com o mesmo olhar de dúvida que Sakura lhe lançava. Quem é? Pra quem é? Quem vai abrir?

Sakura estava de pé e decide ir à porta antes que Ino se levante.

* * *

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Os minutos passavam se arrastando sem que ninguém se servisse. Kushina e Minato não faziam menção de pretender participar da ceia tão cedo e o resto do grupo estava desastrosamente atrasado. Isso não era comum. Nada comum! Mexendo nos talheres, lustrando-os com os guardanapos até quase conseguir reproduzir o brilho dos dentes de Lee neles, Hinata relembrava os eventos anteriores... todas as muitas vezes que ela hospedara a ceia de Natal do grupo em sua própria casa. Todos respondiam tão prontamente... Quando ligava eles logo diziam sim, ou não e informavam o horário... Espera.

- Naruto-kun, você ligou pro resto dos Yotes?

E todos olhavam para o loiro que, no momento, tentava equilibrar três talheres com o lábio superior e o nariz.

- Hm? – e deixa os talheres caírem. – O-o que?! Ligar, você quer dizer que eu...

- Naruto...

- Não. – e abaixa a cabeça como um cãozinho de castigo.

E então surge uma voz vinda da parte da frente da casa. "O que?! Não já tá tudo arrumado, é só aparecer..." Alguém parecia passar por cima da porta derrubada, ajeitando-a em um canto enquanto entrava. "É! Eu to dizendo, a porta tá caída no chão, cara!". Surge um rapaz moreno, usando uma jaqueta de couro aberta com uma camisa simples, branca por baixo, jeans desbotado e adidas branco e antes que alguém tivesse a ideia louca de chamar a polícia, Kiba cumprimenta a todos com um aceno de mão e um semi-sorriso, dizendo no celular.

- É eu sabia que ele ia esquecer de ligar, por isso que já tava aqui em frente. Não, eu não tinha ideia que a Hinata ia derrubar a porta! Não... Ah, cala a boca e vem logo, Lee! – e guarda o celular no bolso do jeans. – E ai, galera?

Todos se levantaram e cumprimentaram a Kiba. Meio minuto depois lá estavam todos... Lee, Shino, Shikamaru e Chouji. Por bem ou por mal, os Yotes se conheciam muito bem e não era um vacilo (ou um dos vacilos) de Naruto que ia impedi-los de se reunirem na véspera de Natal.

Quase ninguém ficou sentado à mesa, passando sempre pelas mesas de comes e bebes, conversando, repartindo as sobremesas que cada um trouxe. Assim que deu meia-noite, Hinata chama o grupo e lhes agradece por mais um ano. Incentiva-os quanto ao FlashmoBee do dia seguinte, os parabeniza pelo que já haviam conquistado e avisa, desde já, que para o alivio de Naruto, a festa de Ano Novo seria hospedada na mansão Hyuuga.

Brindaram àquilo e voltaram à festa, bem na hora em que Minato e Kushina finalmente pareciam ter decidido participar.

- Naruto, pode vir conosco para o escritório um minutinho?- pediu Kushina.

Os Yotes se entreolhavam. Até mesmo Naruto estava bem confuso. E em meio ao silêncio do salão, Naruto seguiu os pais até o escritório de Minato.

* * *

Sakura vai até a porta já com a intenção de dispensar qualquer convite de vizinhos estranhos. Ela a abre se depara com ninguém menos que K. Bee. Vestido de Papai Noel ele as cumprimenta "Yo! Yo! Yo!", um mini amplificador pendurado no pescoço e o iPod conectado nele tocando cantigas de natal remixadas, Bee fazendo seu tradicional rap de Natal:

_"Jingle Bees, Jingle Bees_

_Só vim porque quis..._

_Comer toda a co-mi-daaa..._"e levanta as duas enormes sacolas de supermercado que trouxera ainda cantando _"Não fui eu que fi-iiiiiiz! Hey_, Yo!"

Sakura e Ino permaneceram estáticas. O Jingle continuou:

_"Jingle Bees, Jingle Bees_

_Além do jantar…_

_Dois desejos_

_Um pra cada,_

_Vou re-a-li-zaaaaaar!_ Yo!"

E desliga o iPod.

- Não acharam que eu ia aceitá-las em minha nova cidade-sede sem uma festinha de boas-vindas à Konoha, acharam...? – e estende as sacolas da mão direita. Dentro, pacotes de vários tamanhos haviam sido embrulhados, todos com os nome "Ino" e "Sakura" e "Irmãs Bocós que foram embora sem se despedir".

Elas continuaram caladas. Vendo que sua magnífica presença deve tê-las colocado em estado de choque, Bee suspira, passando todas as sacolas para o braço esquerdo e apoiando a mão livre sobre o ombro da Haruno.

- Olha... _ninguém_ deveria passar o Natal em silêncio. Muito menos grandes amigas minhas.

- Um abraço... – diz a fraca voz da Haruno.

- Hm?

- Meu desejo... você disse que ia realizar um de cada... – Os olhos estavam vidrados, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer sem que Sakura pudesse retomar o controle sobre elas. – O meu desejo é um abraço.

Do jeito que pôde, com sacolas, iPod e amplificador e tudo... ele a abraçou.

E, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a viver juntas, a Haruno desaba, abraçando o grande Bee e chorando. Ino não se segurou mais, desabafando tudo o que tinha guardado.

* * *

Um pandemônio geral tomou conta enquanto um a um eles buscavam água... e panos úmidos... e leques de papel, qualquer coisa que servisse para reanimar um incosciente Naruto.

- Kushina-san, mas o que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada, Hinata-chan! Eu só pedi desculpas pela minha obceção pelo vaso, poque foi um presente da avó dele quando ele nasceu!

- Só isso?! – dizia, abanando o loiro.

- E que eu estava com saudades dela porque agora que ele vai ser irmão mais velho, quem é que vai me dar um vaso?

Silêncio...

- Kushina-san... você está...

E os sorrisos se alargavam entre os Yotes, agora mais aliviados. Até que...

- Não, ele não desmaiou quando você disse que estava grávida, querida...

- Ah, não?

- Não! – e como que pra comprovar o que o pai dizia, Naruto abre os olhos, levantando-se devagar, com bastante esforço. – Ele desmaiou quando dissemos que ele seria oficialmente Babá-não-remunerado de gêmeos.

Bum. O loiro apaga de novo sendo socorrido pelos amigos.

O resto da noite fora uma palhaçada só com todos ali querendo escolher os nomes dos irmãos de Naruto e, em homenagem ao mais velho, pôr nome de comida.

Em meio às risadas e a um ainda zonzo loiro, Hinata sorri, profundamente agradecida por aquele dia que, no final das contas, acabou sendo uma das melhores reuniões de Natal dos Yotes.

Bee havia plugado seu ipod ao rádio delas, contando-lhes tudo sobre o que planejava para os próximos anos com os grupos de dança. A comida era boa, muito boa, embora ainda não entendessem porque ele trouxera frango ao invés de Peru...

- E agora que já realizei o sonho de vocês...dizia o Grande Rapper, pegando alguns dos presentes da sacola. Mas antes que pudesse entrega-los...

- nANANINANÃO! Você só realizou o da Sakura!

- Hein?! Você também me abraçou!

Só tava tirando uma casquinha do sonho dela. – e assim Ino devora outro pedaço de frango, levantando-se da mesa e batendo a mão sobre ela escandalosamente. - EU QUERO QUE VOCÊS VOLTEM A NAMORAR!

...

- iNO, QUE RAIO DE SONHO É ESSE?!

- Ahhh, mas eu era tão feliz naquela época! De todos os milhares e milhares de esquisitos que você já namorou, o Bee sempre foi meu favorito!

- HEY, YO! Obrigado!

- Ela acabou de dizer que você é esquisito!

- Maaas ela também disse que, de milhares e milhares, EU sou o melhor! Oh, yeah!

E assim foi a véspera das meio-irmãs-gêmeas. Um autor desconhecido dissera certa vez que a melhor mensagem de Natal é aquela que sai em silêncio de nossos corações e aquece com ternura os corações daqueles que nos acompanham em nossa caminhada pela vida. Mas as vezes... Só algumas vezes, quando estão reunidas estas loucas pessoas que também se amam, a mesma mensagem pode ser passada entre gritos, sustos, desmaio, RAP, portas arrombadas, golpes de artes marciais e música. Muita música para o resto do Ano que chega.

_Um Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo [Superatrasado] De Cattus e Puri-senpai!_


	8. UniKo - Os Primeiros Dias de Aula

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

Música do Cap:

Hello Zepp - Saw

**UniKo - Os Primeiros Dias de Aula A Gente Nunca Esquece!**

* * *

Centro de Konoha, 02 de Fevereiro.

Quando Haruno Sakura abriu os secos olhos naquele segundo dia de fevereiro, a única e terrível certeza que tinha era a de que, em algum momento no longínquo primeiro dia do Ano, por qualquer que fosse a justificativa a voar em sua cabeça na hora, ela havia corrido pelas ruas tacando tinta nas pessoas vestidas de branco.

Só.

Todo o resto era uma densa e pesada neblina de incerteza e ressaca. A primeira semana... a segunda... tudo se perdera. Tinha a vaga noção de Bee visitando-as...

Lembrava também que havia uma bomba em algum momento...

§Mas o mais estranho era Sasori e um mini concurso de dança de rua. Não sabia se real ou sonhado e parecia se encaixar em algum momento não especificado entre a terceira e a última semana de Janeiro e sentia com intensa convicção de que não devia ir à faculdade naquele dia.

...E em nenhum outro dia depois desse, também. Isso queria dizer que deveria evitar se encontrar com Ino por pelo menos, uns dois dias, afim de não ter que argumentar, perder e ser persuadida a ir à aula.

Quando fez o fenomenal esforço de sentar-se onde quer que estivesse dormindo, sua primeira reação fora seguir os "Três passos pós ressaca amnésica".

Um: verificar onde estava.

Roupas por toda parte... abaixo de si, um sofá-cama... apartamento pequeno com mais caixas de papelão que mobília... Ótimo estava em casa! Já era um bom começo.

Dois: Olhou em volta, no chão e embaixo do sofá cama... Não, não havia nenhum estranho desmaiado por lá.

Tinha também a terceira: pegar um espelho e procurar marcas, tatuagens, membros _a menos_ no corpo, membros _a mais_, qualquer espécie de estrago permanente, mas o espelho estava tão longe...

Ah, ela podia lhe dar com um nariz ou orelha a mais, não ia fazer o fim do mundo por causa disso...

Sakura coçou a cabeça e abriu a boca num enorme bocejo satisfeito. Apesar de trancos, barrancos e amnésia... podia considerar que sua semana fora bem sucedida.

Se virou no sofá-cama pronta para cobrir a cabeça com o lençol.

Só que ela estava com _tanta_ sede.

...

Droga.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu à cozinha. Ou à parte do apartamentozinho demarcado como cozinha por um biombo. E como era de se esperar...

- SAKURA, VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ ASSIM?! VAI PRO BANHO A-GO-RA, OU VAMOS...

- Ino... – suplicava a baixa, muito baixa, voz. Apertava os olhos de tanta dor latejando em sua cabeça. Ela via as estrelas e as estrelas não gostavam dela. – Para de gritar... – e tombou na coisa "sentável" mais próxima.

E assim foi seu café da manhã, recheado de muita dor de cabeça, discussão, perda de argumentos e finalmente, após três reclamações de vizinhos pela histeria da loira Sakura fora se arrumar para seu primeiro dia de aula na UniKo.

Foi à sua caixa de papelão/armário e pegou a primeira calça, a primeira blusa e o primeiro blusão que pôde encontrar, indo ao banheiro e lá se trancando sem se importar em verificar se as peças harmonizavam. Depois de um rápido banho (e com rápido eu quis dizer interrompido, porque Ino esmurrava a porta apressando-a no segundo em que começara a relaxar), a Haruno se vestiu, secou o cabelo penteando-o com as mãos (e era por isso que amava o cabelo mais curto, quem sabe ela não cortava mais da próxima vez?) e se olhou no espelho.

- Horrível...! – e riu do próprio mau gosto.

Estava com um par de shorts jeans branco da Ino (de longe curto demais pra ela) uma blusa branca longa (mas com estampa colorida, obviamente) que praticamente cobria o short, e um blusão verde água (combina com os olhos, pelo menos) com capuz, provavelmente de um dos ex, embora não lembrasse qual e um parte de tênis Dunk pretos simples.

Céus, parecia que ela estava só de calcinha por baixo daquela blusa...

- Ok, hora da segunda tentativa.

Pegou numa das caixas uma legging preta (ou azul marinho bem escuro, não tinha certeza) e trocou o shorts. Bufou irritada. A bendita blusa podia ser comprida demais para o short, mas conseguia ser curta demais para legging. Deu de ombros e, antes que sua irmã voltasse a apressa-la, vestiu o shorts por cima da legging. Pronto! Equilibrado como um elefante bêbado e tão harmonizado quanto um também.

Ino ia gritar com ela de novo, mas não saiu qualquer som da boca da loira além de:

- AMEI! Você tem pernas grossas e bonitas, Sakura, devia usar shorts mais vezes...

A Haruno dera um tapa na própria testa. Pior que seu desleixo ao se vestir só o gosto de sua irmã ao elogiá-la.

Foi quando dera esse tapa que a Haruno percebeu algo em seu pulso esquerdo...

Ela e Ino tinham, uma em cada pulso, pequenas tatuagens que se completavam. E, no momento, a de Sakura estava colorida... Era preta (meio acinzentada na pele clara dela), mas agora estava um azul petróleo bonito, mesmo por baixo da pele ainda descascando.

- Então eu fiz um estrago permanente no final das contas... – e sorriu, mostrando para a irmã. – Mas até que ficou legal!

Ino arregalou os olhos claros, irritados.

- E eu nem lembro onde foi que eu fiz...

- Que droga, Sakura ! – grita a loira de repente, ralhando com uma profunda preocupação. - Agora como eu vou fazer pra melhorar a minha?!

E riram.

- Só você pra conseguir melhorar sua tatuagem quando bêbada...

E saíram, trancando a portinha atrás de si e distribuindo cartõeszinhos de "Desculpa a gritaria às 5 da manhã" por baixo das portas dos vizinhos. É... só outro dia normal na vida das meio-irmãs-gemêas.

Pegaram o ônibus que deixava praticamente à porta da Universidade. Sakura alcançou o celular na lateral da mochila para conferir as horas.

6:23

Elas chegariam na hora certa.

Foi quando apagou o celular que sentiu um revirar em sua barriga. Não um revirar "Blergh!", mas algo... ansioso. Desbloqueou o aparelho e foi até a lista de Contatos. Lá estava.

"Monocromático"

A Haruno sorriu. _Não fora um sonho._

Não demorou tanto e também não chegaram atrasadas. Ambas tinham mania de acordar bem cedo, portanto, por mais que enrolassem, raramente não chegavam na hora. Pontualidade era algo muito valorizado em sua família.

Chegando lá, repararam que havia um grande tumulto nos quadros onde antes estiveram as listas de indicação.

As irmãs se encararam. Ino fora a primeira a se esgueirar entre as pessoas, afim de conferir o motivo da empolgação.

A Haruno não estava realmente interessada, mas antes que tivesse a chance de gritar por Ino, Ino grita por ela.

- Sakura, olha! – e a loira aponta para a folha impressa e grampeada no mural rodeado por dezenas de alunos. Demorou quase um minuto inteiro para alcançá-lo, conseguindo única e exclusivamente porque seu nome fora citado.

Em pleno mural universitário, na seção de esportes, onde deveria estar as novidades sobre os clubes e campeonatos, a página de um blog fora impressa. Nela, coisas que não se sabia ser do conhecimento de estranhos. Muito menos do resto da universidade.

Em meio aos estudantes, o caminho se abre para outros três verem as notícias.

- O que é isso? O que tem aí? - pergunta o Uchiha. Hinata e Naruto logo atrás, desviando de pessoas e olhares.

Não gostava de admitir, mas ao som daquele voz, o coração de Sakura pulou uma batida.

- Nós. - responde a Haruno

Sim. Eles. Sakura... Ino... Sasuke... Naruto... Hinata e ainda outros! Alguns conhecidos, outros estranhos, mas todos listados, como fichas de criminosos expostas ao público.

* * *

w w w . jutsu secreto .blog reporterninja

Home-Histórico-Fevereiro

01/02

**AGORA VOCÊS VÃO VER!**

postado por A. Anônimo

Eu tive o maior trabalhão pesquisando essas coisas... alguém se importou?

Não.

Horas e horas me prontifiquei a escrever estes artigos, esperando, só esperando para que essas pessoas o lessem, para que comentassem, questionassem...

Eles leram?!

NÃO.

Passei para uma abordagem mais agressiva, imprimindo as páginas do blog aqui no Jornal da Universidade, mas eu tive paciência de esperar alguém ler algo além da droga da coluna de fofocas em pleno primeiro dia de aula?

NÃO, NÃO TIVE, E É POR ISSO QUE NÃO APENAS NESTE MURAL, MAS EM TODOS OS OUTROS, NAS PORTAS DAS SALAS E EM ALGUNS BANHEIROS ESTÃO FIXADAS ESTAS FOLHAS, PARA QUE NÃO MAIS ME IGNOREM, SIM?!

Aff, custa abrir o e-mail, de vez em quando?

... Enfim...

Antes de me apresentar, gostaria de dar às Boas Vindas a Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino (basta procurar por uma garota não muito alta de cabelos róseos usando, muito provavelmente, roupas coloridas e encontrarão Sakura. A loira de olhos azuis ao lado dela deve ser Ino), as meio-irmãs-gêmeas que há pouco se matricularam, vindo diretamente de Suna, correto? Passaram por bastante coisa por lá, espero que Konoha tenha acolhido-as bem.

* * *

Sakura e Ino se encararam. Todos agora olhavam pra elas, seguindo o que o papel dizia. Não era difícil reparar em três pares de olhos encarando-as com mais ferocidade que os demais. Sakura lembrava da garota mais alta, a de cabelos negros, de algum lugar... se ao menos lembrasse onde...

Ok, aquilo era... assustador.

* * *

Quem sou "eu"?

Eu quero ficar conhecido com Âncora Anônimo. Aquela que passa as notícias sem tomar partido, aquele que apresenta os fatos sem distorcê-los, a fim de única e exclusivamente descobrir a verdade.

Para demonstrar meu nível de acesso a vocês [e de quebra, pra conseguir um pouco mais de popularidade], posto aqui essas, argh, "Fichas" sobre as personagens mais importantes de minha pesquisa mais recente.

Garotas vão soltar gritinhos histéricos ao ler o primeiro nome:

Sasuke Uchiha:

* * *

Sim, algumas, muitas, garotas soltaram, ainda que tentando reprimir, aqueles gritinhos de Fangirl.

O Uchiha sentiu calafrios subindo a espinha à expectativa do que estava por vir.

* * *

22 anos.

Curso: administração – 2ºano

Comida favorita: Onigiri (o famoso Bolinho de Arroz)

Musica: Silenciosas (?)

Roupas: as que servem

Ponto Forte: calculista

Ponto Fraco: rebolar, calças roxas e tomate.

* * *

- Isso não é... – começou a dizer o Uchiha, até ser interrompido por Hinata e Naruto.

- É verdade, sim, Sasuke, nem tente disfarçar.

- É, cala a boca, _Teme_.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki:

22 anos

Curso: Arquitetura – 2º ano

Comida: Rámen. (não, não é preciso ser um superdetetive pra saber essa)

Musica: barulhentas (a do Uchiha continua impressionando mais)

Ponto Forte: Calças roxas e cor laranja. É animado, estilo de liderança.

Ponto Franco: "amor" (sim, eu sei quem)

* * *

Hinata se segurou o máximo que pôde para não encarar o loiro. Seria ela?! Por Kami, será que Naruto gostava dela?!

O loiro simplesmente coçou o queixo, como se ele próprio se perguntasse "Quem é?"

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga

21 anos

Curso: Marketing – 1º Ano

Comida: Churrasco (violenta preferência por carne mal-passada)

Roupa: As que vê em vídeos de dança.

Musica: Hip Hop, Rap, Pop e Heavy Metal (ok, pra saber isso é necessário um pouco mais de habilidade)

Ponto Forte: paciência (exceto pelas manhãs). É uma boa líder.

Ponto Fraco: Ansiedade.

* * *

_Todos _olharam pra Hyuuga. Sem exceção.

- Heavy... Metal...? Sério?

E ela concordou timidamente, as bochechas avermelhadas.

- E eu achando que ela era vegetariana – diz o loiro atraindo olhares para si. Era _essa_ parte que surpreendera ele?!

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka

23 anos

Curso: Medicina Veterinaria – 2º ano

comida: É vegetariano.

roupa: Jaqueta de couro (sintético)

Ponto Forte: Fidelidade

Ponto Franco: Atrasado e Indisciplinado

* * *

- Oi, galera, o que que eu perdi?

E todos olham para o Inuzuka que acabara de chegar na conversa, quase que apenas para provar que, sim, ele era atrasado.

Ao que parecia, essa pessoa andara recolhendo dados de todos os Yotes. Entre os nomes ainda estavam Lee, Chouji e até Shikamaru, Tenten e Neji! Não era alguém rondando apenas os universitários de Konoha... aquele cara sabia sobre os que já haviam saído da Universidade e os que estudavam em outras também!

E então chegou a hora das novatas. Aquelas que, já antes mesmo do começo das aulas, haviam deixado claro, pelo menos para Hinata, que ficariam conhecidas bem rapidamente.

* * *

Sakura Haruno

19 anos

* * *

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Dezenove anos, apenas? Sério?

* * *

Curso : ?

Comida: Ela não sabe o que é isso.

Música : "dançantes", se não me engano.

Roupa: Qualquer uma. Sério.

Ponto Forte: Determinada

Ponto Fraco: Ser considerada incapaz. (e o seu passado, eu diria.)

* * *

Ele sabia. Quem quer que fosse... aquela pessoa sabia sobre o que acontecera em Suna. Sakura cerrou os punhos. Aquilo estava passando do limite de "brincadeira."

* * *

Ino Yamanaka

18 anos

Curso: Paisagismo

Música: (opaaaaa peraaaa ai que a lista é grande... Tá, deixa quieto)

Roupa: Alista é ainda maior...

Comida: "Comível"

Ponto Forte: Muito Animada e Ativa

Ponto Franco: _Muito_ Animada e _muito_ Ativa mesmo. Vício em jogos.

* * *

A lista partiu para nomes que, aparentemente, ninguém ali conhecia. E o autor sabia que não eram conhecidos, se preocupando, inclusive, em descrevê-los.

* * *

Hidan:

24 anos

Formado em Direito em Suna.

Tinha uma banda Cover de Gazette, também em Suna.

Cabelos lisos, prateados sempre penteados pra trás com bastante gel. Apesar de não ter mais a banda, continua usando as lentes de contato roxas.

Temari Sabaku:

23 anos

Curso: Dança

Ponto Forte: Companheira

Ponto Fraco : Quer sempre ter a razão

Loira de olhos verdes e temperamental. Acreditem, a reconhecerão primeiro pelo temperamento, depois pela aparência.

Gaara Sabaku:

21 anos

Curso: Engenharia

Ruivo. Bem ruivo. Olhos verdes, claros e sobrancelhas ausentes. Acredite, irá reconhece-lo pela aparência.

Kankuro Sabaku:

24 anos

Curso: Arquitetura.

Cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros. Parece uma porta de tão grande. Vão reconhece-lo quando ele socar alguém.

Deidara:

21 anos

Curso: Marketing

Ponto Forte: Extrema resistência e Bom Humor.

Ponto Fraco. "Chiyo" e "Piromania"

Irão reconhecê-lo como a versão masculina da Ino.

* * *

E havia ainda um último nome, logo após Deidara... Ao lê-lo, Ino olha para Sakura. Sua irmã estava pálida, como se, antes assustada, agora estivesse apavorada pelo que esse Âncora poderia saber. As pessoas ao redor cochichavam, uma ou duas de fato cumprimentando-as, mas a maioria se afastando.

- Vamos nos reunir no Ichiraku depois da aula, pra verificar o Blog.

E os Yotes todos concordaram com sua líder. Assim que combinaram, a Hyuuga se virou para seguir à sua sala, mas não antes de olhar para trás uma última vez e ver o Uchiha acenando para Sakura e Ino, com certeza chamando-as para conferir com eles esse blog esquisito. Deu de ombros, continuando a subir as escadas. As irmãs estranhas haviam sido citadas, não havia porque se importar de tê-las por perto.

...Certo?

As aulas foram um inferno. Todas. Não pelo conteúdo, nem pelas matérias... Mas porque agora, com a chegada desse Âncora Anônimo, ninguém era capaz de se concentrar no que fazia. Os que leram o papel e não tiveram os nomes citados estava amando a nova emoção, torcendo para que houvesse um próximo artigo e para que fosse tão surpreendente quanto o primeiro. Mas para aqueles cujos fatos foram expostos, sem que tivessem sequer a oportunidade de discutir, ou até negar... Aquele parecia ser o início de um ano muito bizarro.

***0

Estavam todos já reunidos no Cyber Café, mais conhecido como Ichiraku, só aguardando a chegada das... das... como é que haviam sido chamadas? Irmãs-gêmeas-doidas, algo assim.

Naruto já ligara o computador enquanto explicava a Teuchi, o dono do lugar, o que se passara na universidade.

Logo as portas se abriam, deixando um ar frio entrar enquanto Ayame, a filha de Teuchi ia cumprimentar as recém-chegadas.

- Bem vindas, vocês devem ser Sakura e Ino, não?

Céus, onde mais aquela âncora retardada havia colocado artigos?! Pensaram consigo.

- Calma, calma...! – Ayame ria com as caras de espanto das irmãs. - Seus amigos, me disseram que chegariam. Eles estão esperando logo ali, venham!

E seguiram a moça simpática.

Shikamaru e Sasuke arranjaram mais duas cadeiras e colocara próximo ao computador para que todos pudessem ver. Como amigos do cliente número um do estabelecimento (Naruto, lógico), o grupo ostentava certos privilégios. Quando elas se acomodaram, o Uchiha fazendo todo o possível para não encarar a ruiva enquanto Hinata estivesse por perto, Naruto ergue o dedo dramaticamente, dando "enter" e anunciando sua entrada no tal Blog.

E havia muitos posts lá...

"Motivos", que explicava de modo bizarro de onde nascera a obsessão desse Âncora pelo grupo...

- O FlashmoBee! - gritara Naruto, recebendo um pescotapa da Hyuuga por chamar a atenção dos outros cliente para si.

Mas escandaloso ou não, o loiro tinha razão... quem quer que fosse, estava presente no dia do Flash. Pouco a pouco eles se lembravam de ter visto Ino ou Sakura lá, muito brevemente. Aquele, definitivamente era o ponto de partida deles.

Não que isso ajudasse muito... metade de Konoha estava no Flash naquele dia. (a outra metade viajara.)

"Fatos" era o próximo... era dividido em três partes (Fatos 1, 2 e 3) e postados um a cada semana de janeiro (as últimas três semanas para ser mais específico)...

E o pior é que cada Fato da semana se referia à semana _deles,_sendo o primeiro_"Hinata pula muito"._

Tinha coisas meio bobas, outras aleatórias, a maioria banal. Era até engraçado, nem Yotes nem meio-irmãs resistiam a risinhos lembrando o que havia acontecido apara gerar aquela constatação... Sakura em especial achava bom ter pelo menos algumas pistas do que acontecera com ela desde o ano novo, embora fosse assustador um estranho saber daquilo e ela... não. Maldita "ressaca amnésica"!

Mas um ou outro era algo que, achavam ter passado despercebido... algo que só acontecera quando ninguém mais estivera olhando...

Tipo:

_Fato 9: Sasuke nunca é acertado pelos punhos de Hinata. Sua namorada sempre o nocauteia com dignidade, usando o objeto pesado mais próximo de si._

Um mau pressentimento preenche o peito do Uchiha quando lê aquilo... Não demonstrava, mas seu coração começara a disparar de ansiedade.

- Quem é Hinata? – pipoca a pergunta dos lábios da ruiva. Sasuke sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer sua espinha. Em nenhum momento ele havia sugerido ter uma namorada, mas esteve tentando se aproximar da ruiva descaradamente. A Hyuuga disse um baixo "eu". O coração de Sasuke pulou uma batida. Duas. Ele ia morrer. Ele queria morrer. Sakura olha para Hinata e sorri. Hinata hesita, mas corresponde o sorriso, claramente sem entender bulhufas do que estava acontecendo. Depois voltam a fitar a tela. Aquilo, de certa forma era ainda mais assustador do que pensar em vê-la comentando ou perguntando algo a respeito de seu relacionamento.

"Sasuke idiota..." reprendia-se mentalmente "Idiota! Idiota! IDIOTA!"

Entre os posts, havia também um intitulado "Ninguém Lê essa Joça?!" que chamara bastante a atenção. Só por desencargo de consciência, Naruto abrira uma nova guia, afim de entrar em seu e-mail. Parou de digitar e encarou a todos. Reviraram os olhos, mas colaboraram, olhando para os lados enquanto o loiro digitava sua senha. Entrou, verificando sua caixa de entrada. Estava lotada, em geral com e-mails do grupo de dança, mas também muitos de uma tal de "Nana-chan", mas todos lidos. Hinata respirou fundo e pediu um cappuccino especial para Teuchi e ele repassou o pedido para Ayame, avisando para pôr o dobro de chocolate e continuou assistindo a investigação. Até o velho podia ver que a Hyuuga estava ansiosa. Naruto passa então para outra pasta e _bam_! Lá estava, na caixa de _Spam_, vários e vários e-mails do tal Jutsu Secreto, informando-o sobre os novos posts.

- É, parece que ele queria _mesmo_ que lêssemos os posts. Tipo... _nós_. Não toda universidade toda. – dissera Lee.

- Deve ser só trote... Alguém que a gente conhece e tals. Quero dizer, a maior parte das fichas e até dos fatos fala sobre os Yotes... – Chouji já estava no terceiro lanche enquanto falava.

Kiba ainda pergunta:

- E como explicar as fichas dos caras que não conhecemos? Tipo, o tal Hidan formado em Direito.

Sakura levantou a mão.

- Nós conhecemos o Hidan. Ele é, digamos, "da nossa parte".

Perguntaram-se também sobre os tais Sabakus e sobre dois últimos nomes. Ino fez menção de falar, mas um firme aperto da Haruno em sua mão a impediu.

Para a surpresa delas, Hinata foi quem falou.

- Conheci o tal Deidara. Essa pessoa não estava blefando.

E contou o que se passara quando chegou em sua sala. Sobre a surpresa ao ver o rosto desconhecido, totalmente concentrado em moldar uma massinha branca. A pele levemente mais clara que a de Naruto, olhos azuis vívidos e longos cabelos loiros caindo sobre o olho esquerdo.

- Tive que admitir... – disse a Hyuuga olhando para Ino, fazendo a loira quase engasgar. – Ele parecia mesmo sua versão masculina.

Hinata chegara perto dele, ignorando por completo a timidez que tinha para com pessoas que não conhecia. "D-deidara...san?" arriscou a Hyuuga. No fundo ela torcia para aquilo ser apenas uma coincidência.

- E para minha surpresa... ele realmente levantou o olhar.

E pararam todos para pensar. De fato, estava escrito na ficha que ele cursaria Marketing, o mesmo que Hinata. O que queria dizer que, provavelmente esbarrariam com os outros citados muito em breve...

- E o que ele disse, Hina?

- Vejamos, ele disse... "Hm?". E foi isso.

E uma sequência de auto-tapas se fez ouvir entre os Yotes. Ao que parece o cara novo se encontrava completamente alienado quanto as folhas impressas e espalhadas por toda Universidade.

- Bom... – começou Kiba, espreguiçando-se. - pelo menos sabemos que apesar de saber muito esse Âncora não sabe tudo. Quero dizer... ele não sabe qual o curso da Sakura, certo?

Ino pigarreou.

- Na verdade... eu ainda não escolhi meu curso.

...

- O quê?!

- Você não devia fazer medicina? Digo... você gabaritou, não foi? – Sasuke ainda não olhava para ela ao falar.

- O QUÊ?! – gritaram o resto dos Yotes que não estiveram presentes no dia da matrícula.

- Hoje eu assisti às aulas do Curso de Medicina, mas só me deu mais certeza de que não é o que quero fazer. Foi meu acordo com Tsunade... Eu tenho uma semana pra decidir o que vou cursar.

- Hmph... e eu achando que a pontuação do Naruto fora impressionante. – dissera Shikamaru.

Uma estranha curiosidade da UniKo estava na matricula do Uzumaki. Apesar da extrema dificuldade, o loiro conseguira passar na prova com um total de 86 pontos, fazendo Ino achar que deveria ter sacrificado mais horas de sono estudado bem mais, porque, francamente, aquele rapaz com cara de bobo não parecia ser o tipo que vai tão bem no vestibular...

- Ele aproveitou uma brecha da prova daquele ano – explicou Kiba. – Ninguém mais percebeu, mas todas as perguntas eram dissertativas e começavam com "Explique detalhadamente tudo o que você sabe sobre..." e ai vinha o assunto.

Naruto abriu um largo, bem largo sorriso, coçando a cabeça enquanto contava:

- Eu não sabia nada, então Respondi a tudo com "Eu sinceramente não sei nada sobre..." e completei de acordo com a questão.

...

Sakura e Ino piscaram algumas vezes. Tecnicamente... ele havia sim explicado detalhadamente o que sabia sobre o assunto. Era tão estúpido que chegava a ser genial. A Yamanaka se arrepiou ao imaginar a cara que Tsunade fizera ao ter que aceitar aquele loiro bobão em sua estimada Universidade. PIOR ainda, com aquela nota ela deve ter sido obrigada a dar a famosa ligação para Naruto...

É o tipo de coisa que acabava com a dignidade de qualquer um.

- Tentei fazer umas quatro que achava que sabia e foram essas exatamente as quatro que errei. – e começou a rir, causando uma espécie de depressão geral no resto do grupo que precisara de um esforço fenomenal para passar naquele mesmo ano, em merecido destaque para Hinata que inclusive _falhara_ naquele ano por muito pouco. Era simplesmente inaceitável. No ano seguinte passara com notáveis 76 pontos de pura raiva. Tentavam entrar lá desde que se formaram no colégio e após sérios anos de denso estudo, passaram todos...

Shikamaru havia se formado no ano anterior. Não estudara nada para a prova, mas com seu QI de 210 fizera fácil 81 pontos, entrara de primeira na UniKo, assim que saíra do colegial e até ele lamentava pela sorte do loiro.

Assim que Ayame retornou com o Cappuccino da Hyuuga, todos repararam na fome que estavam (incluindo Chouji que começara a comer assim que chegaram lá), encerrando a conversa para cada um focar em seus lanches. Quando acabaram todos de comer, decidiram em conjunto que, apesar de não ser um blefe, o melhor a fazer era ignorar. Quem quer que fosse perderia o gosto por aquilo tão logo eles não mostrassem interesse.

As primeiras a se despedirem foram Sakura e Ino, pois a Haruno ainda tinha que trabalhar.

Quando decidiram encerrar o dia e seguir cada um para suas casas os Yotes se despedem. Amigável, casualmente...

...Mas por dentro, embora não admitissem ou ainda nem percebessem... cada um formava suas suspeitas de quem era esse âncora Anônimo.

Hinata cutucara de leve o namorado, mirando-o nos olhos enquanto o loiro tagarelava sem parar. Sasuke ficara impressionado ao ver que a Hyuuga suspeitava o mesmo que ele...

- Teuchi disse que vai ficar de olho em gente xeretando esse blog no Ichiraku. Ele vai ajudar a gente e isso _é um fato'ttebayo_!

Fato...

No ônibus, chegando em casa, Ino e Sakura mandam uma mesagem para Hidan, perguntando se podia visita-las.

"...A última vez que a gente se falou foi quando ligaram pra falar que passamos na UniKo." E esperara a resposta do grisalho. O celular de Sakura logo vibra e ela mostra a resposta para irmã.

"AHUHHUAHUA, Fato! Passo ai no sábado, sem falta, flw?"

E as irmãs se entreolham. A mesma suspeita subindo-lhes as veias. Acima de tudo, aquela última ficha as preocupava mais do que tudo... Porque se Deidara já aparecera, não demorariam a esbarrar com _ele_.

_Sasori..._

* * *

Sasori Akasuna

22 anos  
Curso: RH  
Ponto Forte: Organizado, Limpo , Prevenido

Ponto Fraco: huhuhu, pode-se dizer que há dois pontos fracos. Duas pessoas que vou guardar como segredo.

Ahhh, é muito chato fazer essas fichas, não tenho paciência para essas coisas de Fanfic de Colegial...

Mas agora que a parte chata passou, peço que fiquem atentos às atualizações... Vocês ainda têm muito a se surpreender com minhas notícias.

Sinceramente,  
Âncora Anonimo

* * *

No dia seguinte...

Acordar e ir pra UniKo fora bem mais fácil dessa vez... Decididas ou não a ignorar esses infames artigos, elas realmente levantavam com a sensação de que deveriam ir à faculdade. Não sabia o motivo, simplesmente queriam ir.

O mesmo ocorria com os Yotes, todos ansiosos para ver o que aconteceria. Hinata contara ao primo tudo o que acontecera em um único fôlego. Neji ria ao pensar em como tenten ficaria frustrada por estudar em Suna agora que Konoha estava tão interessante.

_- É mesmo, porque foi que Tenten-san saiu da UniKo, Neji? – perguntara na noite anterior, enquanto jantavam. - Ela estaria no 3º ano que nem você se tivesse continuado, não é?_

_Seu primo dera de ombros._

_- Ela se desentendeu com um dos professores, acho. Agora está no 2° ano de Direito na UniSu. E, tecnicamente, a UniSu é mesmo mais prático para Tenten, por causa da localização do Dojô._

_Ela precisava de dois ônibus para ir até a UniKo e agora só pegava um. Com a fortuna que a morena economizara naquele ano ela e Neji pegavam um cinema ou jantavam fora praticamente toda semana._

_- Achei muito sensato da parte dela se retirar quando notara a falta de caráter de uma autoridade. – Dizia Hiashi, se alongando com seus "pliés" como sempre fazia antes de dormir. Estava uma graça com sua touquinha com pompom na ponta e o cabelo trançado, claramente obra da caçula, Hanabi. – Vocês dois devem fazer o mesmo, aquela Universidade só tem gente pirada._

_Tanto Hiashi quanto Hizashi, quanto as mães de Neji e Hinata haviam cursado a UniKo. Aquilo só atestava ao que Hiashi dissera._

_À mesa, junto deles, Hizashi tomou outro gole de seu chá, completando o que o irmão dizia:_

_- Isso quer dizer que os professores deveriam entrar para a lista de suspeitos. Digo... quem é que sabe dos alunos que cursaram, estão cursando e os que ainda cursarão mais que os professores?_

_Neji e Hinata se encararam._

_"Tsunade?"_

Valia a pena pensar a respeito. Assim que encontrasse o Uchiha ela contaria sobre a nova lista que se formara. Neji dissera que já que também foram citados ele e Tenten também ficariam de olho.

Chegaram se cumprimentaram, conversaram um pouco. Hinata pedira pelo número das gêmeas doidas para manterem contato enquanto esses artigos estranhos estivessem acontecendo. Quando gravou os números e passou o dela, Hinata avista o Inuzuka chegando (bem cedo pros padrões dele) e pergunta sobre Akamaru. Ela queria perguntar pelo cão desde o Natal, mas com todos os acontecimentos ela não tivera a oportunidade. Se despediu de sakura e Ino enquanto Kiba lhe explicava que o pobrezinho continuava internado no veterinário, mas não demoraria a receber alta.

Não havia nenhuma nova notícia pelos murais ou portas e nem esperavam por uma assim tão cedo, mas os demais universitários olhavam pra eles como se fossem fazer um Flashmob ali e agora. Se dependesse de Ino e Sakura até fariam, mas haviam decidido ignorar.

Hello Zep - Saw

Quando foram cada um para suas classes a Haruno cruza olhares de novo com a morena de olhar fulminante do dia anterior. Lembrava dela... sabia que a vira e mais de uma vez também... Olhos azuis... pele branca...

Ah, trabalho demais. Decidiu entrar logo na Sala da Ino, ver se fara o mesmo curso que ela.

Eram 8:10, já em cima da hora de começarem as aulas quando, subitamente, todas as portas se fecham... e se trancam.

Dos alto-falantes saiu um ruído grosseiro e as luzes começaram a piscar. Foi então que uma voz sinistra, modificada eletronicamente fez o anúncio para os alunos:

"Olá, Estudantes... Vocês querem jogar um jogo?"

Era a voz de Saw, de Jogos Mortais.

A maior parte das meninas gritava e o barulho de pessoas socando as portas indicava que nas outras salas o resto dos alunos também estava trancado. Ino pulara no colo de Sakura. No curso de Marketing, Hinata trocava mensagens ligeiras com Naruto e Sasuke enquanto o loiro chamado Deidara ria histericamente. Naruto estava escondido embaixo da mesa abraçado a um cara grande feito um armário, ambos gritando enquanto cada um trocava mensagens de celular com seus colegas. Sasuke era sufocado por uma dezena de garotas que não conhecia, preocupado demais em não ficar surdo com os gritos delas, para ter medo da situação.

As luzes piscavam... e então, quando ascenderam de vez, a voz eletrônica de Saw muda para a ameaçadora voz de Alvin, de Alvin e os esquilos.

"Ha-haaaa" zombava a voz esganiçada dos auto falantes. "Peguei vocês!"

As pessoas já não gritavam mais. Nas portas, apenas os professores que haviam sido trancados do lado de fora continuavam a soca-las.

Alvin continua:

"Aqui é Âncora Anônimo." Ok, Sasuke passara de desinteressado para oficialmente irritado com aquilo. Naruto e o grandalhão se soltaram. Na da sala da Hyuuga o loiro maníaco solta um desanimado "Ah...", enquanto que, ecoando por todo o corredor, uma assombrada voz grita "AHHHH! O ALVIN É O ÂNCORA ANÔNIMO E QUER JOGAR UM JOGO COM A GENTE, SAKURA! SOCOOOOORRO!"

Ino.

"Àqueles que foram citados em meu blog, este é meu aviso" e Alvin solta uma risadinha de esquilo. "Me ignorar não é uma opção. Se vocês não vem até a notícia, a notícia vem até vocês..."

E uma nova contagem de fatos se fez ouvir nos alto-falantes da universidade.

"Fato 15. Sakura perde muito de sua memória quando fica bêbada. Prova disso é que ela ficou com um ser loiro no na festa de Ano Novo do ... Não vou falar quem é, porque se não vai rolar morte. Huhuhu!"

E um estranho flash veio à mente da Haruno. Fora antes dela SAR e tacar tinta nas pessoas. Não era adequado, mas não pôde evitar sorrir, contente por ter restaurado pelo menos um trechinho de memória.

"Fato 16. Naruto, eu sei sobre a Nana-chaaan Huhuhuhuhuhu!" e a voz de Alvin solta um leve pigarro. "Não é meu jeito típico de expor, não costumo falar diretamente com o envolvido, mas, dadas as circunstâncias eu diria que vocês pediram por isso..."

Naruto, pela primeiríssima vez ficara vermelho, tão vermelho quanto Hinata costumava fica enquanto Hinata ficara vermelha, mas tão furiosamente vermelha como nunca havia ficado em sua vida.

"Fato 17: Sasuke, Sasuke... Hinata, Hinata... O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente... Mas no caso de vocês, o coração não sentiria nem mesmo que visse."

E Sasuke pensou muitas coisas naquele momento, mas as guardou para si.

"Fato 18. E esse eu também não vou fazer do jeito típico" alertou Anônimo antes de dizer "Kibaaaa... Não espione a sua nova vizinhaaaa!"

E quando procuraram pelo Inuzuka na sala de Medicina Veterinária, este já havia escorregado pra debaixo de sua mesa, torcendo para não lhe perguntarem sobre aquele assunto.

"Agora que eu disse tudo o que queria..." volta a explicar a voz "Vocês devem estar se perguntando onde está a diretora que ainda não expulsou este esquilo da sala de transmissão? Bom ela está, agora mesmo, creio eu, tentando arrombar a porta para então desligar esse arcaico gravador de- " E o chiado que se ouviu, tipo aquele que saem de microfones mal ajustados inundou os alto-falantes. Pouco depois surge um furioso rugido de "APARELHO DOS INFEEEEERNOOS!" vindo da diretora, seguido do som de uma janela se quebrando e, para os sortudos do Bloco de Humanas, a vista de um enorme aparelho caindo em alta velocidade até se estatelar no chão apenas a alguns metros do pobre zelador Gai.

Mas não acabou por aí...

"SHIZUNE! CHAME OS ENVOLVIDOS NESSA PALHAÇADA IMEDIATAMENTE!"

Houve um aparente silêncio no qual a assistente provavelmente explicava que não podia, porque sua excelentíssima diretora havia destruído o aparelho da Sala de Transmissão. E só então é que toda UniKo estremeceu com Tsunade gritando, a plenos pulmões, pela janela quebrada:

- TODO MUNDO QUE TEVE UMA FICHA IDIOTA IMPRESSA DESSA DROGA DE JORNAL COMPAREÇA À MINHA SALA! AGORAAAAAA!

"Ok..." era o recado que Hinata passava para todos. Yotes e Gêmeas doidas. "Talvez ignorar não fosse mesmo uma boa opção no final das contas."

Fato.

* * *

**MINNA! ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!**

**Pois é... mais de 5.500 palavras em apenas 7 horas, esse foi meu recorde hoje 8DDDD**

**E finalmente aparece a cena da sinopse! YAY!**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS QUE TÊM COMENTADO E não esqueçam de continuar dizendo o que estão achando, sim?**

**Ja ne!**

**Cattus e Puri-senpai 8DD/**


	9. Vida Universitária parte 1

**PigPink**

Disclaimer: NARUTO e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Enredo por Rebeca Beviot

Eu só cuido da Coautoria xDDDD E da capa... e da edição... xPPPPP

Músicas do Cap:  
Vinheta do Jornal Nacional [xDDD]  
"Xánana" [só colocar isso no you tube...]

**Cap 9: Vida Universitária parte 1**

* * *

Os dias passam rápido quando se aproveita o tempo. Sim, os dias... as semanas... _Mês_...

Mission Impossible Theme

Pelos corredores ainda pouco movimentados de uma conhecida universidade, duas sombras deslizavam rápido pelas paredes, camuflando-se atrás de armários, portas, Gai, e qualquer outra coisa colorida o bastante para fazê-las sumir no cenário. As perigosas semanas que haviam investido na redecoração de cada porta e armário começavam agora a compensar.

Chegaram a uma bifurcação. Ao pé da escada, somente dois caminhos. O corredor da direita, que levaria à turma de Marketing e o da esquerda, para a Turma de TI. Precisavam escolher rápido.

Som de passos. Perigo.  
"Cereja da Primavera para Porco Selvagem da Montanha. Câmbio. Está me ouvindo? Câmbio."

_"Javali _da Montanha para Flor-mais-clichê-da-Primavera. Câmbio. Estou te ouvindo."

Acocoradas uma do lado da outra nos últimos degraus da escadaria que leva para o andar superior, ambas pararam de sussurrar e se encaram. Mas não havia tempo para redefinir codinomes, precisavam checar o perímetro.

Melhor deixar que a especialista em reconhecimento de longa distância lhe passasse os dados. A Loira colocou o ouvido na parede que as separava do corredor e fez seu relatório.

Sons de salto.

Médio.

Tamanho 38. Lindo Azul Turquesa.

E suportavam sobre si o excesso de peso gerado pelos "airbags" da loira. Não havia dúvidas...

_Tsunade. _

- Inimigo às três horas. Repito. Inimigo às três horas.

Três horas. Corredor da direita. Precisavam seguir pelo lado oposto então.

A ruiva assentiu e se preparou para atravessar o corredor da esquerda antes que a diretora estivesse perto demais... ela respira fundo engolindo um pouco de saliva pra aliviar a tensão. Aos poucos, primeiro baixo e pra dentro, mas crescendo até começar a irritar, ela ouve um conhecido "Tam! Tam! Tam tam tam Tam! Tam! Tanan tam! Tam Tanam..." vindo de sua cúmplice.

"Quer parar de cantarolar 'Missão impossível?!' e a loira parou.

Suspirou bem devagar. Hora de ir. Ela dá um impulso, preste a voar pelo corredor livre quando a loira a puxa guinchando entredentes algo parecido com _"Não!",_ quase enforcando-a ao pegá-la logo pelo capuz do moletom, bem a tempo de impedi-la de gritar ao ver Tsunade que conversava com Kakashi, logo ali, a pouquíssimos metros das fugitivas no corredor da _esquerda._.

Por um milésimo de segundo a diretora mira a escadaria na qual elas estão escondidas... e volta a conversar.

"Você não disse que ela estava 'às três horas'?!" a ruiva segurava a tosse que subia o peito, louca pra desengasgar.

"E não está?"

"Não, está às nove!"

"Achei que qualquer posição é três horas... nunca ouvi outra coisa nos filmes..."  
"Mas foi por isso que a gente combinou_ antes_ de... Urrrgh!" e tapou a boca com as mãos envoltas nas mangas do moletom, antes que auto delatasse sua posição. "Tá! Vamos em frente. Corredor da direita."

"Você quer ir pra _frente_, ou pra _direita_?"

A garota de moletom levantou a mão enquanto sua cúmplice de bandana cobrindo o rosto se escondia atrás dos braços pra se proteger. A ruiva se conteve. Não queria chamar a atenção da diretora com o estridente som da burrice de sua irmã.

Todos se lembram daquele prazo de "uma semana" para Sakura escolhe o curso, certo?

Certo.

- ...então se encontra-las por aí, me avise, sim? – terminava de dizer Tsunade. – Aquela fuinha tingida de rosa já me enrolou demais, ela vai prestar medicina nem que seja como cobaia para os alunos!

- Com todo o respeito, Tsunade... Mas não seria mais fácil simplesmente cancelar a matrícula e devolver o dinheiro? O prazo combinado se fora faz... – parou para admirar a sombria névoa de descontentamento que subia ao rosto da diretora enquanto ela sorria amargamente. – A senhora não gastou o dinheiro da matrícula delas... gastou?

E o que era só um sorriso de desgosto se tornou uma risada baixa e sofrida... de desgosto.

Ambos os adultos conversaram um pouco mais e se retiraram. Por sorte não passaram pela escadaria na qual elas se escondiam, indo para o fim do corredor da esquerda a fim de pegar o elevador. Quando o perigo estava fora da vista um "Huu huu huu!" chamando-as para prosseguir.

"Quem, em sã consciência, imita uma coruja para se ocultar em uma universidade?!", Sakura olhou o relógio em seu pulso. Tinham só mais sete minutos para chegar ao próximo checkpoint. Não precisaram dar nem três passos pelo corredor escolhido, e ouvem um "tuctuctuc" vindo da janela. E lá fora, pendurado de ponta cabeça pelo que pareciam ser cordas de alpinismo estava o terceiro membro de sua nova gangue...

- CORUJÃO DA JUVENTUDE PARA CEREJEIRA E PORCO SELVAGEM. CÂMB-

- Shhhhhh! - e trataram de tampar a boca do zelador Maito Gai, o mais novo membro de suas tramoias.

Descobriram, não muito depois do incidente do banheiro colorido, a enorme lista de interesses em comum, indo desde o entusiasmo de Gai pelas cores, videogames de tiro de primeira pessoa, até a alta afinidade e predisposição pra fazer besteira.

E fora ele quem ajudara a colorir cada uma das portas e armários da Universidade, na semana anterior.

- Então, Flores, o que decidiram fazer hoje? – pergunta, ainda de ponta cabeça, enquanto retira um bloquinho de anotações do bolso de seu uniforme verde, deixando cair uma infinidade de migalhas e clipes de papel no processo. – Engenharia Química? Moda? Regência...

Desde que entrara pra UniKo até agora, Sakura já tinha experimentado de tudo quanto era curso. Desde os tradicionais, como Direito e Engenharia Elétrica até o estranho mundo da Agronomia! E não sentia vontade de prosseguir com qualquer um deles.

- Na última postagem do Âncora Anônimo foi avisado que no próximo mês teríamos algumas surpresas na área de Humanas, especialmente na área de artes e RH... Por isso eu queria deixar pra testar esses por último, mas acho que nem vou aguentar esperar...

- Você podia vir comigo de novo, Sakura...

- Hmmm... Tsunade avisou aos professores que se vissem a Senhorita Haruno em qualquer um dos cursos mais de duas vezes era pra considera-la matriculada nele. – e o zelador coça o quadrado queixo em sua pose pensativa, ainda nem um pouco preocupado com os efeitos que aquele tempo de cabeça para baixo poderiam causar a seu cérebro. (Não que pudessem provar que ele tinha um, é claro...) – A menos que...

- Que...?

- "Genjutsu"... – disse o estranho homem.

- Está... está... PERFEITO!

Ino já havia se retirado da missão para se dirigir até a turma dela, assim como muitos outros alunos que começavam a chegar. Levara 10 minutos para se arrumar com os itens traficados pelo zelador e ainda faltavam outros 10 para a aula começar.

- Tem certeza que vou passar despercebida assim?

Disfarce. De todos os absurdos que Gai poderia propor, "disfarce" era o pior, principalmente se alguém como _ele_ pretendia bolar algo para não chamar a atenção...

- YOSH! Confie em mim, esse é o melhor modo de se manter na sala de Hinata sem que Tsunade te encontre...

Valia a pena tentar.

- Ok... Vamos lá então!

Na sala da turma de Marketing, uma estranha criatura entra trajando um peculiar vestido preto repleto de bolinhas azul-ciano e uma maquiagem forte, gótica. Usava óculos escuros e uma encharpe cobrindo os cabelos coloridos de cor peculiar...

Atrás dela, Sakura entrou, desejando não chamar muita atenção com a peruca loiro claro que Gai arranjara pra ela da sala do Teatro.

- Pode escolher um lugar por ali no meio da turma. Faça o máximo de barulho possível e converse bastante se quiser passar despercebida. Apenas... Não. Me. Atrapalhe.

- Ah, s-sim, obrigada, Konan-sensei... se está dizendo...

A Professora sorriu sinistramente e começou a anotar coisas na lousa.

A princípio estranhou... Sakura costumava vestir o que quer que estivesse à sua frente e, claro, com a variedade de cores espalhadas por suas caixas-armário era de se esperar que saísse de lá parecendo um arco-íris. Sakura não era boba... sabia que o excesso de cores chamava a atenção, apenas escolheu que não deixaria de usá-las por causa daquilo. E ali, bem ali na turma de marketing, ao mudar do rosa para a simples peruca loira de longas mechas onduladas ela já havia se tornado bem menos chamativa que metade da sala cujos cabelos era brilhantes e multicolores, incluindo a professora de Ética Profissional e também Psicologia, Konan com seu soberbo cabelo azul fabercastell sempre em dias, nunca com uma mecha desbotada. Era sua segunda vez na turma, a primeira fora com o inusitado Kakashi, o professor de Filosofia e Sociologia [...e comportamento do consumidor, além de História Nacional no colégio. Como uma "Workaholic" de carteirinha, Sakura já previa alguns bicos inusitados entre a lista do Hatake...] e já notara o confortável ambiente de estudos. Não podia esquecer que aquela era uma característica da turma de Marketing _de Konoha_, a mini cidadezinha com altas tendências artísticas isolada da interação entre os grandes centros. Aquele era o curso "sério" para o qual os "artistas" fugiam quando seus pais não concordavam com as outras escolhas. encaminharem os estudos.

Se aquilo não era o céu, pelo menos ela se sentia em casa...

Uma pena ela não ter simpatizado com o curso em si.

Havia também pessoas bem comuns (pra não dizer monocromáticas), tal qual a própria "japinha", a Hinata, mas elas próprias estavam tão acostumadas àquela expressão colorida que quando quer que entrasse na sala alguém, digamos, normal, já o encaravam curiosos, perguntando-se o que aquela probre criatura desprovida de cores vinha fazer ali...

Assim que ajeitou o material de sua mochila, retirando o notebook pra anotações, uma enfurecida Hinata entrou acompanhada de uma irritação tão densa que logo poderia receber nome e vontade própria e sairia batendo nas pessoas por ela...

E pensar que uma criaturinha tão adorável era capaz de tamanha expressão de fúria.

A garota jogou suas coisas cerca duas carteiras de distância da Haruno, resmungando baixo, dando uma sensação que muito lembrou a ruiva da de um mini pitbull rosnando.

Quando a criaturinha jogou o corpo na cadeira [blusa comprida branca e legging preta MUDA DE COR PELAMORDIDEUS], a ruiva a chamou.

Hinata a encarou como se ela fosse louca ou como se tivesse alguma espécie de ultracontagiosa estupidez, como de fato seria qualquer estranho que a incomodasse naquele momento... Mas Sakura não era estranha. Bom, ao menos não no sentido "desconhecido" da palavra, (vocês entenderam...). Fora quase mágico ver a "Braba" ir embora e ser substituída pela Hinata de sempre quando Sakura revelou uma mecha de seu verdadeiro cabelo por baixo da peruca.

- Sakura-san! D-desculpa, n-n-n-n... não te reconheci! – conseguiu dizer.

Sakura sorriu e ambas se sentaram uma do lado da outra. A Hyuuga logo perguntou se ela não teria tintas consigo, mas, como mal sabia que iria para aquele curso até uma meia-hora atrás era claro que não, não tinha tintas. Infelizmente.

Havia aquela sensação meio engasgada de culpa que costumava subir o peito da Haruno cada vez que se via cara a cara com a Hyuuga, mas o modo todo tranquilo e doce (_geralmente_ ela era tranquila e doce) e extremamente amigável acabava por dissolver os receios de seu peito, fazendo-a esquecer inclusive o porque de se sentir assim.

E os lembrava _todos _quando quer que o Monocromático estivesse perto. Mas Sakura não demonstrava. Se a namorada dele estava de boa... quem era ela para surtar, certo? Até porque não havia acontecido nada... e nem aconteceria.

Certo?

- Hinata – chamou, depois de agitar a cabeça pra afastar pensamentos indesejados. – Você tá legal? Digo...

- Ahhhhh, nem me lembre – e a Japa Braba retorna, como uma segunda personalidade. Sakura sorriu ao ter achado um apelido adequado. – Aquele "baka" do Sasuke! Perdeu minhas tintas todas!

Porque Sakura estava com uma pitada de culpa quanto àquilo? Porque será que tudo que envolvia tintas, cores e reclamações ela tinha a sensação de ter algum envolvimento na história?

Ah, é... É porque ELA TINHA!

Hinata explica que toda vez que precisa de qualquer material de arte a Mikoto-san, mãe do Uchiha, emprestava/dava pra ela, uma vez que a "sogra" tinha uma Oficina própria de artes. Inclusive Mikoto havia se formado em Marketing em não outra senão a própria UniKo, pois o pai dela fora contra ela prestar Design Gráfico.

Viu? Artistas incompreendidos por toda parte.

- Só que essas tintas em especial eu mesma comprei! – olha, uma flecha! Ah, ela atravessou o peito da Haruno... que pena. – Meu pai finalmente me deixou montar minha própria oficina em casa e aquelas seriam minhas primeiras, bem os primeiros materiais do arsenal. Deixei com Sasuke quando vi o email de que precisaríamos disso hoje, porque a minha oficina ainda não tá montada e aí...

Ooo

_- Sasuke-kun! – chamava a jovem ao vê-lo entrando pela recepção ainda àquela manhã. – Pode me devolver minhas tintas? É hoje aquele trabalho que falei..._

_- Hm. – fora tudo o que recebera de resposta do nada matinal namorado. Ela mesma estaria de muito mau-humor, não fosse pela perspectiva de estrear suas tintas novas. _

_O Uchiha abriu o armário, aproveitando para pegar alguns livros que usaria. Depois de mexer ali por alguns segundos ele solta um segundo "Hm" que soara mais como um "Hm?" e puxou a mala em suas costas para sua frente, abrindo-a e remexendo-a até soltar um longo "Hmmm..." de alguém que fizera besteira e agora lembrava qual._

_- Sasuke... kun? – chamou a adorável criaturinha, aquele início de sorriso sinistro e zangado despontando no canto de sua pequena boca. Aquele sorriso era o farol aceso para a Japa Braba sair cantando pneu pela rua, atropelando quem quer que estivesse na frente com seu trator de estimação._

Ooo

- Ele disse que deve ter misturado com as coisas da mãe dele! Mas que absurdo isso! Dá pra acreditar?!

- _Não_, não dááá...! – choramingou amargamente Haruno, finalmente se lembrando de toda aquela tinta escorrendo pelas paredes do banheiro e tudo porque ela estava muito entediada lá dentro.

"Me desculpaaaaaaa..."

Para falar a verdade, não era como se ela e o Monocromático (céus,até o apelido faz ela se sentir culpada!), tivessem algum rolo nem nada... Eles não haviam se falado muito mais desde que começaram as aulas, portanto não havia motivo que justificasse aquele aperto em seu peito, e _se houvesse_, bom, essa dita culpa seria inteiramente _dele_ e não dela! Ele que se queimasse e remoesse nessa agonia sem fim! Ela não sabia que ele tinha namorada quando começou a se interessar e graças a Deus ficou sabendo antes que... que...

Que o quê? Talvez não rolasse nada entre eles, afinal. Talvez aquilo tudo não tivesse passado de um mal entendido dela... Afinal, não era de agora que Sakura tinha sua famosa facilidade de se apaixonar por caras que eram legais com ela. Até em Naruto ela já pensara algumas vezes e o bobalhão só sorrira! Começara a se atrair por ele pelo sorriso como se nunca na vida o loiro sorrisse para alguém além dela, era ridículo!

Ah, mas ele tem um sorriso tão bonito... e ele é colorido! Naturalmente e na escolha de roupas também! E loiro... E olhos claros e...

Sakura! Concentre-se!

- Sakura! – chamou Hinata, ao que a Haruno respondeu "Concentre-se!"

Hinata piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender do quê que a doida estava falando. A pobrezinha não parecia perceber que sua amiga viajava na maionese enquanto ela reclamava do infeliz.

- A-ah... D-digo... pode continuar!

- Bom... Como eu dizia... – continuou Hinata e dessa vez a atenção de Sakura fora puxada por um movimento de Deidara, mais à frente na sala. Ele havia acabado de amarrar o cabelão dourado em um rabo de cavalo e colocava um par de óculos de lente dupla, mas só no lado esquerdo pra servir de lupa quando estivesse trabalhando em detalhes.

Até mesmo por _aquele_ loiro ela se apaixonara uma vez. Nem podia considerar muito, porque só tinha uns seis ou sete anos de idade na época, e foi um daqueles amores platônicos de um ou dois dias, e não havia nem como ter certeza se ele sequer se lembrava dela e de Ino, e fazia muito tempo mesmo que não se viam, mas a questão era...

Qual era mesmo...?

Droga, ela se perdera de novo. Lembrara de como ficava seguindo ele pela casa quando a tia o trazia para brincar... e como o bolo sempre explodia quando ele ajudava a fazer... que esqueceu como chegara naquele assunto. Vejamos...

Olhou de relance para Hinata. A japinha continuava a falar e falar.

Vejamos... Loiro, tinha algo a ver com isso... sim... Naruto! Ela pensara em Naruto! Naruto que é amigo do Monocromático e... Culpa! Isso, ela lembrou! Ela podia até senti-la novamente...!

Voltando à questão:

O que gerara a culpa, a principio, fora o fato de ter tido a impressão de que o rapaz vinha arrastando uma asa pra ela desde, pelo menos, o Flash... Claro que podia ser só impressão, quero dizer, o cara pode ser apenas incrivelmente simpático com todos e...

...

Ok, ela tinha fortes indicações de que _não_, mas não dava para saber! Ainda tinha chance dele ser um cara bacana com... com... sei lá, com gente nova na cidade, talvez? Com meninas novas, então...? Meninas novas e de cabelo rosa...? ...Não?

Melhor ela voltar a prestar atenção em Hinata.

- Está me ouvindo? – perguntou, finalmente parecendo perceber a ausência de atenção da de peruca loira.

Sakura riu e disse que não. Mas ela prestaria dessa vez. Já perdera tempo demais filosofando sobre coisas que não a levarão a lugar nenhum e precisava mesmo compensar a morena de alguma forma. Era uma pessoa adorável e Sakura queria muito firmar uma boa amizade com ela.

- Ah, parece que Konan-sensei está... – puxa, de repente, brotou uma ideia tão simples na cabeça da Haruno...

E se... Somente _se_... ela falasse com Sasuke? Assim... diretamente! Esclarecer as coisas! Se pudesse falar com o Mono sobre o assunto ela podia ou amenizar aquele clima ou transferir 100% da culpa para ele e se livrar daquele fardo! Era perfeito!

Infelizmente o Uchiha parecia não estar frequentando as aulas nos últimos dias... Perguntou-se porque.

Talvez Hinata soubesse de alguma coisa.

- ...esse trabalho escravo de novo que...

- Ei, Hina, por onde anda o Sasuke, hein?

A garota interrompeu a frase bruscamente, fazendo a Haruno se dar um tapa mental pelo que havia feito.

Iiiiiisso, Haruno, muuuuuito booom! Ignora a garota pela terceira vez consecutiva só pra abrir a boca e mostrar que esteve pensando no namorado dela o tempo todo (Quase. A maior parte do tempo)! Nossa, cara, parabéns, sou sua fã!

"Ah, cala a boca, Cérebro!"

Quando olhou para a Hyuuga ela fazia uma careta esquisita, meio difícil de decifrar, mas que a lembrava muito da cara que o Kidd e o BlackStar (de Soul Eater. Ino adorava esse cara) faziam sempre que lembravam ou reviam o tal do Excalibur.

E para a surpresa da Haruno, a Hyuuga respondeu.

- Ele não pretende voltar nem tão cedo. Vem só pra pegar as matérias da semana e levá-las para estudar na casa do Naruto-kun.

- Ele vai se hospedar lá durante a semana toda?

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça e completa:

- E não será o único a "fugir para as montanhas". Logo a maioria dos Yotes vão sumir pelo menos durante a mudança de Março para Abril... Você muda bastante de turma, vai acabar entendendo.

Quando achou que já conversavam há bastante tempo (ainda que tivesse deixado a Hyuuga falando sozinha na maior parte), A professora volta para a sala (Quando que ela saiu?!) e foi distribuindo folhas para os alunos.

Reparou que Deidara não estava mais sentado lá na frente...

- Oi, eu sou Deidara! Você é nova por aqui "loirinha linda"?

Sakura quase deu um mortal em seu lugar. O rapaz havia se materializado a seu lado, explicando que ouvira a Hyuuga dizer que estavam sem tinta e veio oferecer o material dele. Seria uma boa hora para Sakura se desesperar pelo risco de ser reconhecida se não fosse uma coisinha...

- Han...? "Loirinha"...?!

Ela logo olha para as mechas a cair sobre seus ombros, praticamente suspirando aliviada ao lembrar que estava disfarçada. Então fora por isso que baixara a guarda, decidindo assistir a aula mesmo com o rapaz presente... por um segundo achou que havia se descuidado.

- Muito bem seus molengas desgostosos com a vida! – chamou Konan,voltando para a frente da sala e batendo na lousa digital com as unhas púrpuras, fazendo todos olharem para o título no qual estivera estivera trabalhando nos últimos quinze minutos... – Eis aqui sua tarefa de hoje!

"BAILE DE BOAS VINDAS - a primeira conquista!" estava escrito, ou melhor, desenhado por metade da lousa _touch_, feito entre rápidos rabiscos coloridos do tablet nas mãos da tutora. Claramente um rápido rascunho para ela... mas uma pintura de dias para alguém como a Haruno... Simplesmente maravilhoso!

Logo abaixo, na corrida letra cursiva de Konan, os dizeres "...se ferraram, otários."

Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando decifrar o significado daquilo.

- Perdida, un? – perguntou o loiro. E ela concorda devagar com a cabeça.

Hinata riu ao preparar o material (o que restava dele) e explicar...

- Tsunade-sama não costuma contratar agências de eventos pra essas coisas de faculdade. Ela prefere sortear uma turma diferente a cada evento e deixá-la de responsável pela festa. É simplesmente incrível como essas coisas nunca caem para a turma de Dança, dando tempo de sobra para aquela Fuun-baka fazer suas apresentações! Eu juro que um dia ainda reclamo com Tsunade-sama por causa disso...

"Fuun... Fuun..." de onde Sakura se lembrava daquele nome?

- Está se referindo à _queridíssima_ líder do Clube de dança da UniKo? – pelo tom do "queridíssima"

Ficou nítido que Deidara amava aquela mulher quase tanto quanto Hinata. Só quase.

- A própria! Lembra dela, não lembra, Sak? A maledeta ganhou o concurso do Bee em número de _views_ e como recompensa fora a primeira a dançar no Flash...

E em sua cabecinha cheia de amnésia a Haruno se lembrou da figura bonita e imponente chamando a atenção de todos em pleno aeroporto. Os longos cabelos escuros, os compenetrados olhos azuis... Então _aquela_ era a líder das "Hime". Nem ela nem Ino acharam sua interpretação no Flash assim _tão_ espetacular...

- Ela é boa mesmo ou é só pose?

Houve uma pausa meio drástica na fala da Hyuuga que Sakura não soube muito bem como interpretar... A Japa sorri, meio doce, meio sinistramente e prossegue:

- Nãão, não...! Ela é _péssima_, mas como é rica e bonita, todos a amam! Nós dançamos MUITO melhor porque somos unidos como irmãos, cheios de amor no coração e espírito de equipe e... EM QUE MUNDO VOCÊ VIVE? DISNEYLANDIA?! NÃO! – explode a Braba e fazendo o pobre Deidara dar um pulo em seu lugar. - É _CLARO_ QUE ELA É BOA! ELA É EXCELENTE QUASE PROFISSIONAL! E isso me tira do sério que _ela sabe_ que é boa.

- Você parece ter tido uma infância tão complicada...

E a morena finalmente se acalma, vermelha de vergonha ao perceber os olhares do resto da turma caindo sobre si. Um dos olhares, Sakura reparou, era especialmente feroz...

- B-b-b-bom, é realmente um clichê, você tem que admitir.

- Un – concorda o loiro, do nada. – É por isso que eu e meio _brother_ preferimos DreamWorks, un!

- Ah, você também, Deidara-san!?

E ambos seguram as mãos um do outro, gritando e pulando feito fan-girls o quanto preferiam um estúdio ao outro.

Ok, bonitinho e tals, mas... tinha algo naquela história toda que a estava deixando inquieta...

O que era mesmo...?

Ah!

- Ows, quando você disse que a Tsunade sortei uma turma para " ficar de responsável pela festa"- pergunta finalmente, lembrando do mau pressentimento - você diz...

- Cartazes, decoração, comes, bebes, limpeza e o que brotar na cabeça dela. Un!

...

- Nossa... que coisa, - e a Haruno se prepara para a derradeira fuga, guardando suas coisas na mala, colocando-a sobre um dos ombros e andando calmamente, reparando com uma pontada de agonia que suas pernas se mexiam mas ela não saia do lugar porque Hinata (e não é que a coisinha era forte?!) a segurava pelo capuz do moleton enquanto sacudia a cabeça naquele ton de "Ah, não foge, não..." – é-é-é que... eu acabei de lembrar que havia prometido pra Ino que hoje eu ficaria na turma _dela_ e...

- Ino? Esse nome não me é estranho, un...!

"Droga!" pensou Sakura quase engasgando. "Mude de assunto, mude de assunto, rápido!"

De dentro da mochila semiaberta do loiro, algo branco e pesado parecia tentar fugir...

- Adorei a escultura, foi você quem fez, Deidara?

E os olhos do loiro brilharam como se soltassem raios explosivos deles com o elogio.

- Com certeza, un! - e retirou outras cinco esculturas enormes que mal pareciam caber ali, pronto para falar horas e horas delas enquanto a Hyuuga dizia "Ohhhhh!", terminando de preparar os materiais para sua missão do dia e colocando-os de lado para observar as esculturas...

"É, parece que vou ter que ficar..." choramingou.

Foram quase duas aulas inteiras de cartazes, folhetos e acessórios decorativos e após o intervalo iriam todos para o ginásio completar a decoração. Sakura lembrava agora de todas as vezes que recebera um email ou vira de fato um panfleto falando sobre o tal baile que teriam naquela noite. Aquele não era um evento marcado de última hora...

...mas era um evento _preparado_ de ultima hora.

Por quê?!  
Artistas... _esse _é o porque.

De qualquer forma desceram todos para o ginásio fechado que ficava no térreo e dividia a área entre a Universidade de Konoha e o Colégio. Lá, atrás de altas, gorras e aveludadas cortinas azuis, o palco era preparado por alguns estudantes do Clube de Dança enquanto Konan os guiava para os bastidores do Curso de Teatro para pegarem algumas coisas emprestado. Estavam acabando de dobrar e empilhar os tecidos que seriam usados na decoração, prontos para descer até o ginásio maior, que dividia a Universidade de Konoha de seu Colégio quando ruídos começaram a sair dos auto alunos começavam a murmurar, outros a rir e uns poucos a fechar as caras com irritação... Todos já sabendo do que está por vir.

Vinheta do Jornal Nacional

"E agora as últimas notícias" anunciava a pomposa voz de Alvin "A misteriosa onda de convulsões se espalha por Universidade Local... Estamos ao Vivo com Repórter Ninja. Está me ouvindo, Ninja"

Antes que a voz de Alvin desse lugar para a mais nova personagem dessas aparições, os corredores já estavam repletos de sons de risos e deboches. A seu lado, Deidara solta um triunfante "...eu sabia, un!". Aqueles que já haviam lido o jornal da universidade já estavam a par da gafe da semana...

Segundos depois, a voz de Alvin muda para a voz da esquilete Brittany preencheu os corredores.

"Alto e claro, Anônimo. Pois é, estamos aqui ao vivo na UniKo, onde, por motivos ainda não desvendados pelos cientistas, todos estão tendo convulsões pelos corredores"  
E de fato era o que parecia acontecer... quem não estava se contorcendo de rir por não entender a piada – Sakura e Hinata especificamente, mas também meia dúzia de gatos pingados - correu para o jornal mais próximo.

E bingo! Lá estava, como matéria de primeira página:

_"Oficializado como um dos Sete Mistérios de Konoha, o inconveniente e alto-declarado 'O Âncora Anônimo' causa convulsões por toda a Universidade..."_

_Hm? ...confusões, talvez?_

É, parece que algum infeliz passou o corretor gramatical errado sobre o texto... Sakura e Hinata sorriram diante da gafe. E o texto continuava:

_"Nas últimas semanas em específico, surge também outra figura misteriosa impregnando os altofalantes. Conhecida como 'A Repórter Ninja', embora não se possa confirmar se tratar mesmo de um novo miante..." _Seria... meliante...? _"...ou o próprio Anônimo tentando futilmente chamar ainda mais atenção para si."_

"É um fenômeno i-nex-pli-cá-vel, Anônimo! Eu mesma estou sentindo a onda de bizarrice tomar conta! Estou quase convulsionando e... puxa, você parece tão... _alto... e declarado" _bajulava Brittany em pleno alto falante, tornando possível inclusive imaginar a esquilete se aproximando e mexendo as sobrancelhas xavecantemente... "...andou fazendo algum exercício especial, foi?"

Ok, agora os sorrisos dela se transformaram em risadas.

"Huhuhu..." respondeu a voz de Alvin. "...Nada de mais, Ninja. Andei malhando aqui, sendo inconveniente acolá, nada fora da rotina, sabe? Mas obrigado por notar..."

"Hmm... _Miau!_"

Em seu escritório, levando a mão à testa e sentindo furiosas cócegas correndo por todo o abdome, até Tsunade, a inimiga declarada dessas aparições desde que pagara o novo equipamento de som da Universidade que _ele_, não ela, ele quebrara, se segurava pra não dar risada.  
Não lembrava exatamente quando aquilo começava, mas era mais que claro que fora culpa do Jornal... Desde o momento em que a primeira lista de fatos saíra na página de esportes, uma hostilidade parecia emanar dos alunos responsáveis pelas notícias da Universidade... E nem se sabia por que, já que o número de leitores nunca fora tão grande, mesmo com as aparições e reportagens só brotando uma vez por semana, quando não uma vez por mês! Há pouco tempo que eles decidiram parar com as notícias sobre... bom, sobre o que quer que escrevessem antes, para falar mal do tal Âncora. Começou normal, com aquele papo de como aquilo devia ser considerado vandalismo e um desrespeito à integridade da Universidade, mas ninguém dava a mínima.

Então começou.

Os ataques diretos, as fofocas, as suspeitas girando em torno de alunos que os membros do Jornal já não gostavam desde antes da primeira aparição... Qualquer deslize, gafe ou até erro ortográfico durante as provas de alguém que, por qualquer motivo, não caia nas graças dos membros responsáveis pelas notícias, era motivo para difamação. Hinata aparecia na lista (sim eles têm a coluna de fofocas, o horóscopo e a lista negra semanalmente atualizados), hora ou outra, geralmente em tempo de competição de dança (coincidência? Acho que não!), Sai praticamente nascera lá e muitos outros, fosse por bobeira, fosse por realmente serem irritantes tinham a entrada e saída de seus nomes lá como uma espécie de rotina. A própria Sakura havia entrado para a lista negra no Jornal uma vez, quando visitara o curso de Medicina e dormira praticamente o período inteiro. Ino entrara umas quinze, só por ser do jeito que ela é. Mas foi quando a fofoca chegou ao extremo de causar a desistência de dois alunos por conta da humilhação é que a briga ficou pessoal. E quando quer que houvesse um erro, uma gafe, uma frase mal elaborada ou ambígua durante a semana... Lá estava Âncora e Ninja dando o troco e/ou averiguando a história, geralmente quinta ou sexta.  
"...E agora, os fatos. É com você, Âncora!"

"Obrigada, Ninja."

Fato n 77: Uchihinha, Uchihinha... cuidado com as pegadinhas!  
Ok, isso não foi exatamente um fato, foi mais uma ameaça... Mas a ameaça é um fato! O resto de vocês logo vai descobrir o porquê, não é mesmo, Sasuke-_kun_?

Fato Inusitado nº 18: Pessoas paranoicas [pra não dizer Fuun] tendem a conversar com o espelho.

Do canto da sala, próximo às araras de fantasias, uma revoltava menina de cabelos castanho-claros se levanta indignada, reclamando das noticias com dois colegas. A coisa chegou ao ponto de incomodar Konan [algo extremamente raro, apesar de não parecer] e ser convidada a se retirar, e isso pouco _depois_ que o intervalo começou. A Haruno mal sabia que era possível expulsar alguém da sala depois que o intervalo começa...

Ao sair, a pobre garota, de nome Matsuri, não perde a chance de dar uma última olhada furiosa para elas, para Hinata mais especificamente, do jeito que fizera quando a 'Japa Braba' explodira, falando sobre as Hime, Disney e coisas assim.

Os lábios dela mexeram e, para quem quer fosse atento o bastante era possível lê-los dizendo "... é culpa sua..." ao sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

A Haruno e a Hyuuga se encararam. Deidara encarou as duas.

- É o que parece...? – perguntou a Hyuuga, temendo ter entrado novamente na Lista Negra do Jornal.

- Num sei, mas parece ser o que é. – responde o loiro recebendo aqueles olhares confusos que até então apenas Ino era capaz de conquistar.

E falando em Ino, Sakura tinha que pensar em alguma maneira de não deixar os dois se esbarrarem...

Não reconhecê-la pela peruca loira era uma coisa... Não reconhecer Ino, bom...

... Não é como se sua meio-irmã-gêmea fosse alguém fácil de se esquecer.

000

Enquanto isso na batcaverna...

O quarto estava uma bagunça. Sim, a típica bagunça e isolamento ao qual sempre se submetia no inicio de ano. Se não fosse pela velha pirada, aquele desapego se estenderia por todo o ano, senão pelo resto de seus dias. Mas a mulher era chata. Perigosamente chata. Somente nesses meses de pesar era que sua avó o deixava em paz... com sua bagunça, com sua solidão.

Não era do seu feitio... Não. Ele era um cara centrado... meticuloso, pra não dizer "fresco".

Suspirou. O aperto em seu peito se intensificou.

Sentia falta da bagunça indesejada... aquela que sempre faziam quando quer que ele gritasse para irem encher outra pessoa. Os rabiscos nas paredes... as roupas de bonecos de ação em suas peças de arte... Tudo o que mais pedira para pararem de fazer, anos depois, era o que mais lhe doia agora que se foram.

A mão calejada de artesão foi até o peito e puxou a blusa, como se estivesse prestes a sofrer um ataque cardíaco. E poderia... poderia porque-

_"XANANA NANANAAAAAA... ÉOQUÊOQUÊOQUÊOQUÊ..."_ O rapaz dera um pulo, segurando o peito com ambas as mãos agora, prestes a de fato TER um ataque cardíaco.

"Maldito, trocou o toque do celular de novo!"

E ao atender àquela aberração:

"OEEEE! TÁ ACORDADO?!" fitou o aparelho com desprezo, prestes a desligá-lo. Mas o idiota começara a gritar, como se soubesse o que ele ia fazer. "ME ESCUTA! ME ESCUTAAAA!" repirou fundo, levando o celular de volta para o ouvido.

"ÉHOJE! O BAILEQUETEFALEITRODIAÉ- "

_Tu._

Desligou.

Mas antes que pudesse voltar a dormir...

_"XANANA NANA-"_

Outro pulo. Atendeu mais por vício do que por vontade.

- O que. Você. Quer?

"Baile." Foi a resposta.

As duas linhas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Até seu amigo retardado voltar a falar, ousando usar aquela voz de preocupação.

"Escuta, eu sei que a rotina é essa... Ano Novo, depressão por meses, e então seguir a vida ou tê-la tirada pela velha... Mas será que, só dessa vez, a gente não pode pular para a parte... que você decide tacar a vida pra frente?"

Tch.

Aquilo dera outra torcida em seu peito.

_Tacar para frente..._

"Tipo... Já faz dois anos, Danna." Aquela preocupação fazia o sangue do ruivo ferver. Mas Deidara tinha razão em um certo ponto. "Taca pra frente, un."

E outro suspiro se fez ouvir. Olhando pro celular, Akasuna no Sasori percebe que o imbecil trocou também seu plano de fundo. Era uma foto velha que sua avó tinha no cômodo do quarto dela e o infeliz tivera a audácia de escanear...

Mas olhando para aquela lembrança... Sasori sorriu.

- Tacar para frente...

"Un."

E ele tacou o celular para frente, com força, com fúria, fazendo-o quase se despedaçar na parede, sendo poupado única e exclusivamente por ter quicado em uma de suas marionetes antes de cair no bagunçado chão.

Em sua tela agora trincada e com pixels coloridos borrando a imagem, um menino e duas meninas pintavam as paredes e cabelos com as mãos. O cabelo dele fora sujo de verde, o da loira de azul e o da ruiva de rosa. Rosa claro. Rosa bebê.

Como uma cerejeira.

A tela piscou duas vezes... E apagou.

000

- PÁRA DE DESLIGAR NA MINHA CARA! – os alunos que passavam fitavam o bizarro loiro a gritar com seu aparelho celular em pleno corredor. – Tch. Aposto que quebrou. Já é o quinto celular que ele estraga, un...

Bufou e colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans, guardando o aparelho. Precisava da ajuda de seu brother, mas o imbecil não dava a mínima. Estava ocupado demais ancorado no passado.

E o loiro estava apreensivo. Não sabia nem o porquê.

Era como estivesse esquecendo-se de algo. Algo que tentava e tentava escapar de seu subconsciente, da parte que lembra, até a parte de seu cérebro que cuida do que o interessa, a parte que pensa...

"Tch." Soltou uma última vez enquanto chutava o rodapé da parede. Foi quando ouviu uma risada conhecida. Lá, bem mais à frente, numa das mesas da cafeteria suas novas amigas conversavam. A de peruca loira parecia estar bem mais ocupada mandando mensagens pelo celular como se não houvesse amanhã. Elas provavelmente estavam esperando outras pessoas.

...mais amigos.

Unn.

Sorriu.

"Se o imbecil no Danna não vem arrumar uns amigos..." e segue caminho rumo àquela mesa rindo quase que megalomaniacamente, fazendo mais e mais alunos fitarem-no com certo receio.


	10. Vida Universitária parte 2

**Vida Universitária parte 2**

* * *

Um: Ele tivera um sonho.

Dois: Ele fora arrastado para a universidade na pior semana possivel para se andar por la.

Três: Ele vira duas, não, três pessoas de extrema importância se tornando tão inconvenientemente amigas...

Em suma: se não eram todos... então pelo menos metade de seus medos estavam se realizando bem diante dos negros olhos.

E de quem era a culpa?

Dele mesmo:

Uchiha... Sasuke.

...

E Naruto tambem.

Direta ou indiretamente, todo problema do Uchiha era culpa do loiro...

ooo

A manhã estava fria apesar do cara do tempo ter anunciado uma esperada máxima de 28ºC. Deitado em sua cama improvisada e embalado pelo animalesco ronco do amigo loiro, havia um tempo que Sasuke vinha acumulando problemas para dormir e não era por causa de Naruto (não 100%).

Estavam chegando naquela data... outra vez.

Ele sempre se arrependera de ter começado a namorar Hinata. Chegava a achar que aquilo não era segredo pra muitos Yotes. Senão todos... (com exceção de Naruto, o loiro bobalhão... e a própria Hinata.)

Não que fosse algum problema com ela... só... Não era para ter durado.

E durava agora três anos. Fariam aniversário de namoro em junho.

Talvez devesse esperar até julho ou agosto para terminar... Sim, seria bem menos cruel do que fazê–lo perto do aniversário deles...

...

Não.

Julho ele faria aniversário. Todo o grupo sempre preparava a maior comemoração e Sasuke não queria dar a impressão de que o coração partido da doce Hyuuga era o que mais desejava de 22 anos.

Agosto. Faria em agos... não.

Agosto era o mês das competições. E se o clima ficasse tenso demais para competirem? E se o grupo desmanchasse?

Melhor esperar, hm, vejamos... Setembro era aniversário do grupo, outubro seria aniversário do Naruto [data importante pro casal], novembro seriam os resultados dos desafios do Bee e dezembro tinha o Natal (que é a comemoração do aniversario de Cristo) e aniversário da propria Hyuuga, ou seja: totalmente fora de questão.

...

E fora também em dezembro... Que vira a garota de cabelos rosa pela primeira vez.

...

Quem sabe ele não tentava de novo em janeiro?

Janeiro não tinha nada, tinha?

O Uchiha suspirou, derrotado. Ele tinha problemas com aniversários pelos últimos três anos. Só que pior.

Quando começaram a namorar era até legal. Ele gosta de Hinata, não ama, só gosta isso era o suficiente para estar junto dela sem muitos problemas. Era só esperar as coisas não darem mais certo... e terminar. Mas dia após dia, mês após mês, competição após competição, sua interação com ela diminui, mas o número de datas importantes, de momentos juntos, como casal e como grupo de dança aumentou se misturou muito. Fora aos poucos, um agradável e imperceptível avanço, mas, quando se deu conta, namorar Hinata virara um sinônimo de manter o grupo unido.

Não vira tanto problema nisso no começo... Não era como se importasse, pois, naquela época, Uchiha Sasuke não tinha alguém com quem queria estar. Metade das garotas, desde a escola até a faculdade, eram suas fangirls. A outra metade eram fangirls de caras aleatórios e ainda mais platônicos. Em suma: todas irritantes. E Hinata não era como elas. Já a conhecia (de vista, competições e do infernal blábláblá de Naruto) havia muitos e muitos anos. Desde aquela época o loiro insistia em juntar grupos com a morena. Sasuke não se interessava por ela... mas sempre teve uma nítida certeza de que era alguém que pelo menos merecia ser correspondida.

E fora a Hyuuga quem se declarara pra ele. Fora tão singelo, tão... sem o fanatismo. Uma declaração meiga, dita em poucas e gaguejantes palavras e a garota rapidamente se vira para sair. Nem mesmo uma resposta ela exigiu dele!

E fora mais ou menos isso que o incentivou a aceitar seus sentimentos.

Sasuke, o ídolo da UniKo se permitiu ficar com alguém que queria estar com ele. E com isso se livrou da perseguição de quase todas fangirls, o que o agradou imensamente.

Mas era hora de mudar. Não por simplesmente não corresponder a tão cálido amor... não pelo grupo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas porque Uchiha Sasuke, o ídolo, o inalcançável [exceto pela Hyuuga, mas não conta], o lindo... o ah... bem... ele... estava interessado em alguém.

E o Uchiha tinha medo de deixar aquele interesse fazê–lo ferir sua melhor amiga e namorada.

Aquilo tinha que mudar... aquilo IRIA mudar! É! Pro espaço com competições e aniversários! Ele era um Uchiha e ele terminaria com Hinata, arrumaria um modo de conquistar a Haruno, manteria seu grupo de dança unido e realizaria sua sanguinolenta vingança contra seu irmão mais velho de modo frio, violento e lunático! YEAAAAAAAAH!

Olhou para o relógio de sapo na cômoda do loiro: 4:20am.

Céus, ele _precisava_ parar com as epifanias em plena madrugada...

ooo

Durante o café da manhã, ele e Naruto aproveitaram a saída dos pais do loiro (estavam preparando o enxoval do bebê que era esperado para inicio de agosto) pra terminar de preparar o cronograma de ensaio dos Yotes. Dona Kushina deixara a mesa do café arrumada e a única ordem do dia era tirar a mesa e lavar os pratos quando terminassem. Planejariam os ensaios pela manhã e estudariam suas respectivas matérias da universidade à tarde toda. Aquela vinha sendo, religiosamente, a rotina deles toda véspera de abril desde o acordo que fizeram com seus pais. Não precisavam comparecer às aulas contanto que as notas não faltassem nos boletins.

Sasuke sentia pena (as vezes ate culpa) pelos Yotes que não conseguiam convencer seus pais de permiti-los fazer o mesmo... abril era realmente uma época muito infeliz para a maior parte dos universitários...

Claro que, geralmente, o loiro ia jogar vídeo-games enquanto apenas Sasuke de fato estudava, mas era só até os pais de Naruto chegarem e os obrigarem a inverter papéis, fazendo o Uchiha jogar e descansar de todo seu "ávido esforço" e pondo o jovem Uzumaki pra fazer os trabalhos à base de chibatadas.

Cara, como ele adorava ficar na casa do Naruto...

Bom, só que aquela específica manhã o Uchiha tinha que abrir a boca. Não, ele não podia simplesmente passar requeijão na torrada e enfia-la goela abaixo, aproveitando o sabor de, bom, de requeijão, calado no sossego que era estar bem longe da UniKo.

Ao invés disso Sasuke passa requeijão na torrada e fala:

"Já sabe quem ficou de se apresentar no baile hoje?" e aquela torrada jamais chegou á sua inconveniente boca.

"AH, O BAILEEEEE!"

A próxima coisa que Sasuke viu, fora os rápidos borrões da paisagem à sua volta passando por eles no que parecia ser a velocidade da luz.

ooo

Hora do rango!

Para a surpresa de todos, dois queridos Yotes decidiram fazer uma visitinha à universidade!

– HIIIINATAAA! – gritava o loiro correndo durante todo o percurso da recepção até o refeitório enquanto arrastava algo consigo. Havia acabado de avistar a morena e a loira ao lado dela... – INOOOO!

–SAKURAAAAA! – gritava a suposta loira correndo ao lado do... bom... do loiro. Ela se virou pra Naruto, sorriu e fez um aceno pra um atônito Uchiha (a coisa que Naruto arrastava).

Naruto encarou a garota ao lado como se estivesse vendo um bushin (ele adora essas coisas de ninjas), perguntando-se quando ela havia saído do lado da Hyuuga pra correr com ele. Somente quando chegaram às mesas é que o Uzumaki percebeu que era Sakura sentada ao lado de Hinata e nao a Yamanaka. Cara, ela ficava bem parecida com Ino com aquela peruca loira. Chegava a ser irônico o fato delas não serem mesmo gêmeas...

E havia um alguém novo lá.

– N-n-naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun...- e com subita mudanca de personalidade - _Ino_.– e voltou a Hinata padrao como se aquilo não fosse estranho nem... assustador. - este é Deidara...

– kun! - completou o mais velho.

– ...Deidara–kun, da minha turma de Marketing.

O rapaz comprimentou o hiperativo. Depois Sasuke, franzindo o cenho, sabe-se la porque, ao cumprimentar o Uchiha. E quando vê a Ino...

Ambos param. Apenas fitando um ao outro.

A Haruno imediatamente engasgou ao lembrar que ela estava disfarcada, mas sua irma não. Quando se preparou psicologicamente para o escandalo, os loiros abrem as bocas gritando:

– ADOREI O SEU CABELO! - e juntaram as mãos feito uma dupla de patricinhas (norte) americanas.

Sakura se deu um tapa na testa, perguntando-se porque ainda se preocupava... Depois dessa, até tirou a peruca, colocando-a em seu lugar na cadeira. Se ele não se lembrava de Ino (que não mudara bulhufas desde a última vez que se viram), ele não se lembraria dela (que mudara o cabelo pra rosa).

Foi quando sentiu duas mãos sobre si, uma sobre cada ombro.

Sasuke e Naruto perguntavam se ela estava bem.

A de cabelos rosa esquecera momentaneamente todas as suas preocupações referentes a Deidara e seus relativos... O coração dera um disparo diante do belo rosto que não via há alguns dias... Era tão estranho como a mente podia esquecer certos ocorridos, fazendo-a relaxar, fazendo-a esquecer de uma quedinha e, com somente um toque, trazer tudo a tona...

...e de repente a quedinha se tornava um precipício.

...

Aqueles eram... os olhos mais fantásticos que Sasuke já vira. O verde claro e delicado reluzia com tamanha força que lhe lembrava as raras joias: belas orbes de frágil aparência mais rígida natureza.

Era possível notar as pupilas dilatando... e o Uchiha achou aquilo lindo.

Haruno Sakura se virou para responder e um estranho mau-pressentimento, assim como uma confusão de emoções percorreu a espinha do moreno...

O que ela iria dizer?O que ele responderia? Hinata estava bem ali, aquilo ficaria muito estranho e o deixava ansioso e preocupado, pois por um lado queria se aproximar mais da ruiva, queria saber mais sobre ela e falar mais com ela, por outro, ele ainda não havia se desvencilhiado da Hyuuga.

E em meio a um tão complexo desabrochar de emoções, o calmo _'Tan~tan~tan~'_ como aqueles que antecedem os avisos em aeroportos soou dos alto-falantes, seguidos pela voz de Alvin:

_"Fato inusitado nº 27: Haruno Sakura tem o maior e mais incomum histórico de relacionamentos de Konoha e de Suna. Também é conhecida por se apaixonar rápido e perder o interesse mais rapido ainda."_

E ao fim do '~Tan~tan~tan' de encerramento, a de cabelos róseos diz:

– Você tem a barriga recheada com creme?

– Não... porque? - e porque era com Naruto que ela estava falando?!

– Porque você é um sonho.

...

– O-o que?!

– Gostou? Tenho mais uma... - e dessa vez ela ainda pega impulso, jogando os cabelos pra trás só para lançar ao rapaz um olhar fatal e dizer

– Você é como o "sucrilhos Kelloggs". Desperta o Tigre em mim."

Ino e Deidara começaram a rir. O Uzumaki ficara... tão vermelho que até se esquecera derespirar. Hinata por outro lado ria como se estivesse nervosa, ou prestes a mudar de personalidade e matar alguém.

Crash! Era o som de uma janela se quebrando. Era o nome de um de seus jogos favoritos quando criança. Também era o som de algo se partindo na cabeça e no peito do, agora em choque, Sasuke Uchiha.

E a coisa piorava!

– Ok, Mais uma! Mais uma pra encerrar! - insistia toda animada, já que conseguira arrancar risos do loiro (seu suposto melhor amigo) - Não sou o Itaú, mas fui feito para você" - e ao invés do olhar fatal a ruiva dá uma teatral piscadela, finalmente fazendo Naruto se descontrair. Agora todos riam. Até Sasuke soltava umas gargalhadas.

Sentia-se tão feliz quanto um cãozinho atropelado.

Um: Ele tivera um sonho.

Dois: Ele fora arrastado para a universidade na pior semana possivel para se andar por lá.

Três: Ele vira duas, não, três pessoas de extrema importância se tornando tão inconvenientemente amigas...

...

É, aquela não fora a melhor das manhãs para levantar da cama.

Ou para acordar...

...para estar vivo... de um modo geral.

O som de seu coração se partindo deve ter sido dolorosamente alto, porque tão logo fora apunhalado, o resto do grupo se vira para eles para completar sua dor.

– Ah, Sak-chan! - e Deidara se aproxima, apoiando tão casualmente a mão sobre a colorida cabecinha cor de rosa dela. Atrás dele, Ino pega a peruca loira que a irmã estivera usando e começa a brincar com ela. - o que aconteceu com a sua loirice?

A Haruno ri, explicando que era soh uma peruca e voltando sua atenção para Naruto imediatamente depois.

– Ah, é o que eu sempre digo, pra todo loiro tem que ter um de cabelo ruivo pra fazer bagunça! Vocês tem que conhecer o meu amigo Saso... - e, de repente, nem mesmo o Uzumaki era interessante o bastante para a atipica ruiva.

– AHH! - o grito fora tão repentino que fizera Deidara recuar - ...que pena a gente não vai poder! Temos que ir!

E puxou Ino para longe, correndo com a loira para longe do grupo do exato modo como Naruto correra com ele para perto, talvez ate mais desesperadamente.

Aquela cena inclusive, devia ter reativado a memória do loiro, porque...

– HINATA! - a morena pula e antes que possa ficar brava - EU ESQUECI DE NOS CANDIDATAR PARA A APRESENTAÇÃO DO BAILE E QUEM VAI FAZER O SHOW DE ABERTURA SAO AS HIME!

...

Crash! Era o som de uma janela se quebrando. Também de algo se partindo na mente e no peito de Sasuke. Também o barulho que o aplicativo de sons do celular de Deidara fez quando o furioso punho de Hinata atingiu a cabeça de Naruto

ooo

As aulas, enfim, acabavam e todos se dirigiam a suas residência, ou as redidências de amigos para se prepararem para o baile.

Por todos, entende-se, todos... exceto a turma de Marketing. Estes preparavam o Baile em si.

O resto do tempo junto de Hinata fora especialmente complicado uma vez que o único incentivo que a japinha tinha para trabalhar nos preparativos sem reclamar e/ou comprar briga com a tal menina Matsuri era a possibilidade de se apresentar com seu grupo no show de abertura. No fundo, no fundo, todos os Yotes já sabiam que Naruto ia esquecer (o que nunca entendiam era o porquê de ainda teimarem em contar com ele para aquilo). Mas, enfim, acabaram e a Haruno arrumou um jeito de consolar sua amiga com promessas de aproveitarem bem o tempo de festa.

Era tao bom saber que, apesar de rivais em competições (e do deslize que quase cometera com o namorado dela)... Hinata sabia ser uma boa amiga no dia a dia.

Aquilo só podia querer dizer que a rixa entre a japa e a tal da líder das Hime não era puramente competitiva. Não. Talvez a competitividade eh que fosse resultado de alguma antiga briga entre elas...

Ou talvez... TUTU! TUTU! O despertador do celular de Sakura começa a tocar avisando da hora de ir embora.

Ela se despede de todos, pedindo desculpas por não poder ajudar mais e sai.

Depois de trabalhar ainda tinha que voltar para a Uni ou Ino a mataria. Preferia bem mais tirar um bom cochilo ou arrumar as caixas que começam a se achar a mobilia da casa. Não que estivesse antissocial... Mas Haruno preferia mesmo dançar e se mexer só quanto estivesse sendo paga.

Ok, essa frase estava estranha. Enfim... Sair pra dancar com sua irmã sem ser no contexto de uma competição (com premio em dinheiro) uma vez apenas também não iria matá–la.

Passou pouco tempo desde que a Haruno saiu para Deidara se aproximar perguntando onde a de cabelos róseos fora.

– A Sakura foi trabalhar e só volta pro final do baile...

E foi quando veio a voz... Ah, a infeliz, incherida, intrometida voz...

– Assim é bom cursar Marketing, não? Sai na hora da arrumação e volta na hora da festa... Assim eu também quero.

Matsuri.

– Parabéns, porque é assim que você faz.

O loiro nem teve tempo de também dar à menina uma resposta adequada, pois revestida de uma fúria que não lhe pertencia Matsuri voou pra cima da japinha e de la não saiu ate juntar três ou quatro alunos e a diretora para apartá–las, todo o resto dos colegas mais alguns professores apenas fazendo roda e gritando Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga!

Eh... Aquele baile seria promissor.

ooo

Faltava pouco.

Dentro de algumas horas ela teria a chance de liderar. A chance de se ver, mais uma vez, no primeiro lugar.

A chance de... impressionar.

– O grupo ainda não chegou na sincronia certa. - não, nunca chegavam a um bom nivel de sincronia. - Mas estão confiantes... E confiança é pelo menos metade do necessário nessas horas. Então não esquente.

Ela tinha razao.

Passou a mao pelos longos cabelos negros e encarou o par de olhos azul-celeste a sua frente certa de que nao havia sido convincente o bastante.

Levantou o dedo para aquela pessoa a fim de deixar bem claro, ainda mais claro o que estava tentando dizer:

– Este baile não é... nada! - e deu uma pausa firme, convicta. Dramática. - Nada se comparado a tudo o que voce ja fez e ganhou em competições... - sim, e muitas competições... - campeã em competicoes nacionais! Portanto se arruma, desça e dance com tudo, com ou sem sincronia perfeita, com ou sem colaboração do resto do grupo, voce vai la e

Bam! Sai entrou pela porta.

A porta do banheiro feminino.

...

Na qual ele, um suposto cara, entrara.

...

E se deparara com ela, apoiada no balcão da pia e apontando um autoritário dedo para o espelho.

– Ah... Fuun... Voce ta falando com... quem...?

E a autoridade daquele dedo caiu ate se apoiar na pia, tamborilando na planicíe fria desconfortavelmente.

– Você não fala sobre isso com ninguém e eu nao espalho por ai essa sua... 'mania'.

– Feito.

– Feito.

E se retiraram cada um para seu canto.

Mas nao antes da morena lançar um último olhar de aviso para quem quer que a estivesse observando pelo espelho.

ooo

E, enfim... a noite do baile!

Hinata separara seu *descrever roupa* favoritos porque queria se sentir bonita na apresentação dos Yotes, mas, com a gafe do loiro e sua novíssima advertência, Hinata não se sentia nada bela.

– Ah, não fica assim - diz o loiro entregadando-lhe o terceiro copo de ponche co o qual ela enchia a cara. - podia ser pior! Você podia estar com a cara dela

E Naruto aponta para a boca inchada de Matsuri.

Alem do inchaço, da advertência e da pura infelicidade de ser quem era, a morena também havia sido premiada com sua retirada do show, uma vez que Fuun não aceitaria um rosto como o dela em pleno palco.

Hinata devia ser um ser humano horrível, mas aquilo a fizera mesmo se sentir melhor.

–Sorte minha ter uma cunhada mestre em kung-fu...

Naruto riu e eles brindara aquilo.

Nao longe da dupla, Sasuke mirava a entrada do ginasio.

Ele ainda nao a vira entrar.

– Ei, reparou que hoje o Uchiha está com uma aura especialmente fria?

Sem sair do lugar ou mudar de expressão, Sasuke sentiu sua sobrancelha ter um tique.

– Ouvi dizer que a namorada entrou numa briga com a menina do Clube de Dança e levou uma advertência, sera que tem a ver?

Dois tiques. Sua sobrancelha dera dois tiques e sua raiva aumentou.

Não sabia nem porque se importava. Digo... e dai que ela ja perdera o interesse? Nao era nada de mais, nao era como se ele fosse 'O irresistivel' de Konoha...

...

Ok, ele achava que era... Mas de qualquer forma, seria melhor assim. Ele não precisava mais terminar com Hinata tão desesperadamente, podia bolar um jeito de fazer aquilo não afetar o grupo... Se Naruto resolvesse se interessar de volta acabariam todos os irritantes boatos de que seu melhor amigo tinha na verdade uma queda por sua namorada e, futuramente, muitos constrangimentos poderiam ser evitados.

Não, ele não ligava.

Não se importava nem um pouco com quem Sakura gostava e quem deixava de gostar.

Não.

Nem um pouco...

...

Era so que...

– Pssst! Ei, Hina!- chamou uma menina de sua turma - porque que o Sasuke ta tao bravo? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

Quando se virou para ver do que a garota falava, avistou o Uchiha, plantado em uma parede próximo a entrada do ginásio feito uma ilha, assustando os outros alunos ao ponto deles o rodearem a um raio de pelo menos três metros.

Estava com aquela postura apática que o tornara tão conhecido desde mais novo.

E apesar de toda a aura...

– Ele não esta bravo.

– Ah, não...?

E a Hyuuga nega calmamente com a cabeça. Pegou-se perguntando porque motivo ele parecia tão... magoado.


End file.
